El Hilo Rojo
by Zauberry
Summary: El destino de Sakura Kinomoto toma inesperadamente un rumbo que nunca imagino cuando descubre su extraño origen relacionado a un antiguo Clan. Exponiéndola a la tentación, el deseo, celos y traición. Una promesa de vida, que la llevara a descubrir la dramática verdad tras la predicción de su futuro.
1. Encuentros

Hola!

Aunque este fic es ya algo viejo, y por varias razones no lo había concluido, decidí retomarlo y mejorarlo en todos los aspectos. He cambiando desde el titulo de la historia (Llamándose previamente: "Amores y Secretos"), el guión y ciertas situaciones de la historia. A todas aquellas personas que lo leyeron en su momento, una muy grande disculpa por haber dejado a la deriva la historia, pero ojala sea de su completo agrado esta nueva versión.

Solo tengo que añadir que las personalidades están bastante cambiaditas para que vayan más acorde con la historia, pero les dejo los esencial ;)

_Disclamer_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Clamp.

Besos a Todos!

**Zauberry**


	2. Chapter 1

**"EL HILO ROJO****"**

"_Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca romperse_." –Frase de la Leyenda del Hilo Rojo-

**Capitulo 1: Encuentros**

La luz de luna se infiltraba por aquellos grandes ventanales alumbrando a un hombre que con una mirada ensombrecida y perdida contemplaba la noche atreves de aquel frió crista. Un suave sonido proveniente de una cama cercana a él lo hizo mirar hacia atrás, y sin poderlo evitar una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Se acerco hacia esa cama quedándose estático viendo aquel cuerpo que estaba envuelto entre sabanas, algunos de los rayos de luna que se infiltraban le iluminaban el rostro dándole una visión casi angelical a la mujer que observaba. Casi no podía creer que aquella mujer, era quien por mucho tiempo había sido capaz de robarle el aliento con su presencia, la dueña de la sonrisa que lograba hacerlo feliz…No sabía cómo las cosas habían cambiado tanto, sentía como si algo le estuviera carcomiera por dentro.

Por fin decidió recostarse delicadamente a un lado de su compañera de cuarto y con gentileza le acaricio aquellos largos cabellos castaños, que traviesos se empeñaban en ocultar el delicado rostro femenino. La mujer al sentir el tibio calor de esas manos entre abrió los ojos para encontrase con esa figura conocida de la cual pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa, antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo para perderse otra vez en sus sueños.

Pronto los rayos del sol ya alumbran toda la habitación, haciendo que el seguir durmiendo fuera casi imposible. El sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta irrumpió en toda la habitación, dejando escuchar del otro lado la voz de una mujer joven.

Señorita?..Señorita? Esta despierta? La Sra. me mando para decirle que el desayuno estará listo en 15 min…

No hubo respuesta

Señorita Sakura? – Siguió tocando con insistencia la joven mujer

Sakura que ya no podía seguí ignorando el ruido proveniente de su puerta, contesto somnolienta- Si Mai…ya me levante…

Muy bien señorita – Dijo finalmente la joven antes de alejarse de la puerta de Sakura

La recién despertada miro instintivamente a su lado dándose cuenta de que ya se encontraba sola en la cama, sintió cierta pesadez en el cuerpo y opto por mirar fijamente el techo algunos minutos- Que sueño tan extraño….– En sus ojos se reflejaba cierto desgano.

Sakura Kinomoto era una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños que pertenecía a una de las mejores familias de Japón, su padre Fujitaka se había vuelto hacia ya muchos años un famoso arqueólogo, mientras su madre Nadeshiko era la dueña de una importante casa de modas. Ella solo tenía un hermano mayor el cual se había destacado como un gran empresario, compartiendo la sociedad de una televisora. Ella por su parte, a sus ya 26 años trabajaba directamente con su madre, nunca había dudado de cual debía de ser su profesión. Desde adolecente se inicio ayudando en los montajes de los desfiles de la casa de modas; y ahora figuraba de lleno en cada uno involucrándose tanto en los detalles creativo o bien de vez en vez modelando, desde siempre había sido proclamado que algún día heredaría el lugar de su muy famosa madre Nadeshiko.

Al desperezarse, miro dentro de su armario decidiendo vestirse con un vestido floreado color rosa de mangas largas y peinarse su largo cabello castaño claro en un coleta. Bajo tarareando una canción con la típica sonrisa que siempre le había caracterizado dirigiéndose al jardín que era donde siempre que hubiera buen tiempo desayunaba con su familia, que generalmente consistía en solamente su mamá.

Te estábamos esperando hija – Le dijo su hermosa madre, que estaba sentada en la mesa con una tierna sonrisa, siendo acompañada por un hombre.

Ella le correspondió la sonrisa a su madre de la misma forma- Perdón mamá, Buenos días Eriol! – acercándose a este para darle un suave beso en los labios.

Buenos días princesa!– Contesto con ternura el hombre, aquella mañana tan fresca hacía lucir la blanca piel de el cómo nieve, combinando perfecto con su cabello lacio azulado que hacía juego con sus ojos celestes, los cuales estaban escondidos tras un delicado armazón plateado. Aquel porte tan elegante le hacía aparentar mas allá de sus 27 años.

Nadeshiko los miraba tiernamente, cuando de pronto volteó y se encontró con una figura conocida que se acercaba hacía donde ellos estaban- Tomoyo!- Exclamo la Sra. Kinomoto

Eriol y Sakura miraron en dirección a la puerta que permitía la entrada al jardín, con sorpresa vieron acercarse a su ya vieja amiga acompañada de un hombre que aparentemente a ninguno resulto familiar. Este se destacaba principalmente por su gran altura, ya que había mucho contraste al estar junto a Tomoyo quien medía un metro con setenta, aquel hombre de cabello castaño con ojos color ámbar, era sin duda alguien muy atractivo y por demás llamativo.

Sakura miro con curiosidad a su querida amiga de la infancia y aquel hombre que venía de su brazo, le resultaba tan extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo que no comprendía aquel sentimiento. Eriol a su vez también estaba envuelto por la curiosidad, muy pocas veces Tomoyo era vista acompañada con algún hombre y generalmente no los presentaba ante la familia. Pero obviando eso, lo que realmente le desconcertaba era la mirada penetrante que ese desconocido parecía estar infligiendo sobre Sakura aun en la distancia.

Buenos días a todos! – Soltó con una gran sonrisa que cruzaba el fino rostro de la hermosa Tomoyo, aquel vestido azul a rayas le sentaba de maravilla y combinaba perfecto con su largo cabello azabache y ojos amatista.

Queridos! Han llegado en el momento oportuno, estamos por desayunar- Proclamo en tono alegre Nadeshiko, haciéndoles a los recién llegados un gesto con el brazo invitándolos a sentarse.

Siento ser tan impulsiva y venir sin avisar, pero ya tenía muchas ganas de verles! –Decía con alegría y tierna sonrisa Tomoyo, aquellos ojos irradiaban mucha energía

Llegaste hoy en la mañana?-Se apresuro pronto a preguntar Eriol que se mostraba serio.

La amatista lo miro casi de reojo antes de contestar- No apenas ayer en la noche…Llegamos juntos verdad?- Mirando con ternura a su acompañante al decir esto, para luego voltear hacia los demas- Quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial…El es Syaoran Li y ha velado por mi desde nuestra salida de Hong-kong-Apoyando su mano libre sobre el mismo brazo que aun la sujetaba-Syaoran, quiero presentarte a la Sra. Nadeshiko Kinomoto Presidenta de la casa de modas InTrust.

Mucho gusto joven- La sonrisa de la Sra. Kinomoto era especialmente tierna

El joven Li hizo una reverencia y correspondió con una leve sonrisa

A su lado su hija y mi mejor amiga…Sakura -Prosiguió la amatista, haciendo un ademan con su brazo libre señalándola.

En ese momento la mirada de ambos castaños chocaron, podía percibirse una energía que se cruzaba entre ellos, la más pequeña de los Kinomoto pudo sentir que esos ojos ámbar la calaban por dentro, nunca había tenido aquella sensación. Con algo de sonrojo en la mejillas y un leve nerviosismo disimulado, le hizo una pequeña reverencia rápida- Mucho gusto Sr. Li– Recibiendo en respuesta el mismo acto cordial de reverencia.

El ultimo personaje por presentar que estaba en esa mesa, no despego ni por un momento la mirada sobre aquel singular extraño, y antes de que su amiga pudiera presentarlo intempestivamente se paro y se introdujo a si mismo hablando con voz firme- Soy el PROMETIDO de Sakura…Eriol Hiragizawa –Extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

Para Syaoran quedaba claro que había resaltando de manera muy contundente la palabra prometido, a pesar de la poca sorpresa que le había causado la actitud de Eriol, este le respondió el saludo de la manera más sobria posible- Syaoran Li… -Mirándolo a los ojos.

Momento…-Rompió aquel encuentro de miradas la voz de Nadeshiko- Acaso tu madre no es Ieran Li?

El ambarino la miro con curiosidad- Así es, conoce usted a mi madre?

Nadeshiko amplió su sonrisa juntando ambos manos, en señal de que era una agradable coincidencia- Sii! En uno de mis viajes a Hong Kong tuve el gusto de conocerla, tienen la misma mirada! Y además, ahora que recuerdo pude verte aquella vez, pero de lejos…-Se quedo pensativa un momento.

A Syaoran pareció hacerle gracia lo pequeño que podía ser el mundo, sonriéndole de nueva cuenta.

Eriol tambaleaba los dedos de una de sus manos, mientras seguía con la mirada fija sobre del castaño- Y que lo trae de tan lejos Sr. Li?

Syaoran cambio su semblante al mirar hacia su interlocutor, pero antes de poder contestar Tomoyo se le adelanto- El ha venido por mi! – Con un tono muy pícaro acompañado de una gran sonrisa, mirando de reojo al ambarino.

Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, y se le escapo de los labios involuntariamente- Por ti?

Eriol arqueo una de sus cejas- Vaya que interesante…-Aquel tamborileo de dedos se vio más apresurado.

Un leve rubor se apodero de las mejillas de Syaoran, enmudeciendo por la declaración de la amatista. Tomoyo rio por lo bajo, para luego añadir- Yo le he pedido que sea uno de mis modelos en el desfile inaugural.

Los ojos de Nadeshiko brillaron ante tal noticia- Entonces el participara con nosotros!? Que estupendo! Déjame te veo! – La Sra. Kinomoto observaba al joven Li de arriba abajo con detenimiento, poniéndolo cada vez mas colorado ya que se sentía muy incomodo. Sakura miraba con diversión la situación en la que habían puesto al ambarino. Desde que Tomoyo y su mamá trabajaban juntas siempre su mejor amiga llegaba con modelos sorpresa y parecía que aquella vez no sería la excepción. Al estar tan absorta mirando al trió, no se percato que su prometido no se encontraba del todo tranquilo, algo en el hombre de origen Chino le hacía sentir incomodo.

El desayuno pasó con diversas historias de Tomoyo y sus últimos viajes, así como acertados comentarios de Eriol, el más callado fue Syaoran que de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas a Sakura.

Todo estuvo delicioso!- Canturreo la mujer de cabellos ondulados azabache mirando a la Sra. Kinomoto

Muchas gracias por el desayuno Sra. Kinomoto- Agradeció Li

Qué bueno que les haya gustado…Por cierto Tomoyo quiero discutir algo contigo sobre los nuevos trajes- Pronuncio Nadeshiko

Eriol se levanto de la mesa mirando al resto de los comensales- Yo me tengo que despedir…

Sakura lo miro- Ya te vas?

Los ojos azules de su prometido se fijaron en ella, diciéndole con ternura- Si mi pequeña tengo una cita importante….

Sakura hizo una pequeña mueca, su madre mirando aquel gesto le dijo- Hija que puedes esperar del mejor abogado de la ciudad! Siempre ocupado con algún importante caso!

Eriol sonrió algo apenado por el comentario de su futura suegra y poso una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura, ella al sentir el contacto cálido solo pudo sonreír- Si ya sé que estas ocupado….Te acompaño a la puerta-Levantándose de la mesa.

El peliazul le sonrió y tomo de la mano, volteándose a los demás- Con permiso y mucho gusto Sr. Li.

Syaoran lo miro sin mayor expresión en el rostro, se limito a contestar secamente- Hasta pronto

La pareja se alejo rumbo a la puerta principal, mientras que aun en la mesa Nadeshiko se dirigió al resto de los invitados- Bien nosotros entremos a la casa– Con una sonrisa

Ya en el quicio de la puerta principal Eriol se despedía tiernamente de su prometida- Que tengas un lindo día mi princesa…

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía- Nos veremos esta noche? Dejaste tus cosas en el cuarto?

Mirando serio a su novia, negó con la cabeza- No ya las he subido a mi auto desde muy temprano. La pequeña Sakura bajo la cabeza mientras hizo un puchero ante la respuesta- Entonces no vendrás…

Eriol con una mano levanto el mentón de su prometida- Lo siento pero sabes que he estado algo ocupado con el nuevo caso…Y hoy tengo varias citas, estaré muy ocupado.

Con resignación la ojiverde se resolvió a sonreírle- Si yo se…no te preocupes.

Esa mirada tan tierna aun podía hasta cierto punto acongojarle el corazón- Te hablo en la noche.

La ilusión de esa llamada puso a Sakura de buen humor, dándole un fugaz beso y abrazo al cual Eriol le correspondió, pero en medio de ese abrazo, pudo divisar a lo lejos como de aquel pequeño grupo de personas que entraban del jardín, uno de ellos los miraba fijamente a un en la distancia. Eriol arqueo una ceja, pero prefirió ignorar el suceso- Cuídate si?

Su novia con una tierna sonrisa, ignorando todo eso solo acertó a asentir con su cabeza. Una vez sola la castaña decidió ir con su madre y los demás, a los cuales pudo localizar rápidamente en el estudio principal, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con un aburrido Syaoran que miraba curioso las paredes, mientras unas entusiasmadas y totalmente ensimismadas modistas discutían sobre unos trajes.

Syaoran que no había notado la presencia de Sakura, escucho una voz a sus espaldas- Aburrido?-Su tono indicaba cierta diversión en sus palabras, el castaño se viro hacia ella con una leve sonrisa en los labios- En este momento para nada.

La pequeña Sakura le hizo una señal con la cabeza, señalando la puerta- Ven volvamos al jardín- El se limito en asentir afirmativamente con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo al jardín mientras platicaban amenamente, la temperatura de aquella fresca mañana era muy agradable bajos los rayos del sol, decidieron sentarse en unas de las bancas de aquel amplio jardín muy cerca de la alberca en forma de corazón. Sakura jugaba con su flequillo revuelto por la brisa, lo cual le pareció a Syaoran tan tierno, pero lo que en realidad le sorprendía era que bajo aquella luz solar ella se veía aun más hermosa de lo que a primera vista le había parecido, mirándola algo inquieto por fin le pregunto.

Entonces el Sr. Hiragizawa es tu prometido?- Inclinando ligeramente el cuerpo hacia atrás.

Sakura miro hacia el cielo un segundo como buscando una respuesta- Eriol? Mmm…Pues si así es…-Se le escapo una leve sonrisa

Él la veía con mucha curiosidad-Tiene mucho que se comprometieron?

De nueva cuenta ella miro al cielo, no sabía porque se sentía algo incomoda por esas preguntas- Mmmm veamos unos 6 meses creo… - Parecía algo pensativa

El se mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y cambio su postura ahora inclinándose hacia ella-Vaya…ya tendrán todo para casarse…

La castaña puso un semblante de fastidio y desvió la mirada hacia uno de los árboles- La verdad es que...aun no hemos visto cosas de la boda o si quiera dado a conocer formalmente nuestro compromiso– dijo finalmente con una media sonrisa.

Syaoran que noto ese cambio, sintió que estaba pisando un terreno muy incomodo para ella, quizás todo sería más fácil después de todo, pero decidió mostrarse condescendiente- Disculpa si te incomode no quise hacerlo…

Sakura se sonrojo por aquel último comentario, sintiéndose apenada por mostrarse tan hastiada del tema- No Sr. Li! Para nada!– Casi grito mientras se apoyaba sobre un brazo inclinándose hacia él, para después posar su otra mano sobre sus labios, como si de esa forma evitara decir algún comentario desagradable.

Mirándola con mucha ternura el posó su cálida palma sobre aquella pequeña y delicada mano que descansaba sobre la banca- Dime Syaoran…-Una sonrisa seductora adorno el rostro del joven chino tras decir estas palabras, su mirada profunda solo provoco un mayor sonrojo en ella y se sintió acaloraba por aquel suave contacto.

Sa..Sakura…Tu también solo llámame Sakura- Pudo pronunciar apenas la castaña mientras lo miraba con cierta ensoñación, se sintió perdida en aquellos ojos color ambar y no quería hacer ningún movimiento que rompiera aquel contacto. Solo la brisa matinal se movía entre ellos, sin darse cuenta ambos habían caído en el mutismo. Sakura de pronto sintió un suave olor en el ambiente y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, provocando a su vez que un sonrisa gobernara su rostro. Desde la perspectiva del joven chino, mirarla así le figuro lo más dulce que jamás había visto. Bajando la mirada, se enfoco de pronto en esos delicados y carnosos labios femeninos adornados por un suave brillo. Una nueva brisa jugaba con sus cabellos y sin pensarlo su mano libre acaricio el rostro de Sakura, aquel movimiento repentino desconcertó a su acompañante, teniendo como un acto reflejo el mover el rostro, esto lo volvió a la realidad provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- Lo siento…el viento revolvió tu cabello – Excusándose mientras intentaba acomodar aquellos cabellos rebeldes.

Ella rompió el contacto y se paso las manos sobre su cabello tratando de peinarse con los dedos- Ah…gracias – Ella estaba visiblemente apenada.

De pronto un grito de la mujer de ojos amatistas los exalto- Sakura! Syaoran! Están aquí?!

Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar, moviendo uno de sus brazos para llamar la atención de su amiga- Tomoyo aquí!

Al verlos sonrió y se acerco a ellos- Vaya no vi en qué momento saliste de la habitación Syaoran.

Tú y mi mamá estaban tan envueltas en su plática que no se dieron cuenta de nada – Afirmo divertida la ojiverde.

Ya nos conoces Sakura-chan –Guiñándole un ojo a la vez que compartía la misma sonrisa, para luego mirar al hombre que estaba con ellas- Bien ya podemos irnos Syaoran, ay tantas cosas por mostrarte!

El solo asintió con la cabeza, y escucho la voz de Sakura que interrogaba Tomoyo, no estaba muy seguro de que había sucedido antes de que los interrumpieran, pero en definitiva era algo que quería repetir.

Sakura miro de nuevo a Syaoran el cual se veía absorto en sus pensamiento- Syaoran?

Respondiendo a su nombre volteo casi por instinto hacia Sakura- Si? –Reflejando en sus ojos algo de confusión. Aquello provoco la risa de amas mujeres, el a su vez sonrió un poco apenado y encogió los hombros- Disculpen me he quedado pensando en algo…

Eso me recuerda!-Casi grito la amatista soltando un pequeño chillido- Por cierto Sakura…Tienes algún compromiso hoy?- La interrogo Tomoyo - Eriol vendrá a verte?- Mirando picara y curiosamente a su amiga, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la castaña-No…El tiene mucho trabajo hoy..-Finalizando con un sonrisa.

Una amplia sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de su amiga-Te quería preguntar si no te gustaría acompañar a Syaoran a una fiesta hoy en la noche? Syaoran aun lejos de su empresa aun tiene que cumplir con ciertas responsabilidades sociales-Seguido de estas últimas palabras la amatista le guiño el ojo a su amigo. Ambos castaños mostraron asombro por la propuesta.

Lo siento tanto Syaoran!-Lanzándole una mirada culpable a su amigo- No me percate hasta que vi con tía Nadeshiko que en mi agenda tengo un compromiso…No te molesta verdad?

Una sonrisa seductora cruzo el rostro del ambarino- A decir verdad no…Seria un placer que me acompañe señorita Kinomoto - Al escuchar la propuesta por parte de él, Sakura sintió como su corazón latía más rápido.

Pues si por ti no hay problema…Pero solo con una condición!-Proclamo la castaña levantando un dedo mirando fijamente al ambarino.

El hombre la miro curioso manteniendo aquella sonrisa-Usted dirá…

Que no seas tan formal…Ya te dije que solo me llames Sakura!– Sus grandes ojos verdes mostraban mucha alegría reflejada, lo que provoco en Li algo que relaciono de una manera poética como un vuelco por dentro y sintió suavizar su voz- Esta bien…Sakura.

Era definitivo adoraba como sonaba su nombre de los labios de ese hombre, no sabía que era aquello que le hacía sentir, pero sin duda era algo que no quería que terminara y sin quererlo compartieron una mirada cómplice. Tomoyo veía algo recelosa la escena- Bien…-Rompiendo con su voz la mirada que parecía enajenarlos del mundo- Entonces la fiesta será a las 9 de la noche, es de vestido tipo cóctel, ya sabes…Es una típica fiesta de negocios- Mientras hacia un ademan despreocupado con una mano.

Syaoran se levanto de la banca y miro a su nueva amiga-Paso por ti como a las 8:30 te parece?

Perfecto! Estaré lista esperándote! –El entusiasmo se sentía en sus palabras.

Tomando de nuevo por el brazo al ambarino- Nos vemos Sakura-chan!– Se despidió la mujer de largo cabello azabache. La más pequeña de los Kinomoto se limito a verlos alejarse rumbo a la puerta, ahora que nadie la veía su semblante había cambiado, no mostraba su típica sonrisa, en cambio una melancolía se había estacionado en ella, posó una mano sobre su pecho y soltó un suspiro- …Que tonterías...-Se dijo para sí misma sonriendo a medias.

Así las horas pasaron, el día se le esfumo de las manos a Sakura quien aún se preparaba para la fiesta, cuando de pronto sonó su celular y mirando el nombre que se asomaba en la pantalla sonrió- Hola amor! – Respondía mientras se acomodaba un arete.

Hola princesa, Llamaba para saludarte…este día se me complico tengo más trabajo de lo que pensaba…-Su voz sonaba cansada.

Si ya me habías dicho…De hecho en un rato más iré a una fiesta- Dijo mientras se observaba en el espejo.

Eriol arqueo una ceja, sin pensarlo demasiado ya imaginaba con quien saldría- En serio?..Que fiesta ?-Se sentía ansioso de repente.

Tomoyo me ha pedido que acompañe a Syaoran a una fiesta de negocios porque ella tiene unos asuntos que resolver…y pues como no estoy ocupada será una buena manera de distraerme no crees?- Su voz sonaba muy despreocupada.

Eriol sintió como se tensaba su cuerpo, el nunca había sido particularmente celoso, pero desde el otro lado de la línea casi podía sentir como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su novia, no definitivo aquello no le agradaba- Cuanta confianza ya hay entre ustedes dos! Ya hasta lo llamas por su primer nombre?!-El cambio en la voz de su prometido fue tan evidente que la castaña no pudo evitar interrogarlo, totalmente extrañada- Por Dios no me digas que estas celoso? El me ha pedido que lo llame por su nombre..No es nada del otro mundo-Sentencio finalmente.

Hiragizawa no quería demostrar más su malestar, sabía que estaba exagerando, sabía…que no tenía el derecho…pero aun así…-No nada de eso, espero que te diviertas mucho…-Fue lo único que le respondió.

Disfrutando un poco la demostración de celos de parte de su novio, ella concluyo en mejor dejarlo así- Gracias, seguro será muy divertido, aunque no estoy segura que tipo de fiesta sea-Sonó su voz como si lo meditara.

Eriol quien ya se sentía por demás incomodo prefirió terminar la llamada-Te dejo mi princesa…Salúdame al Sr. Li por favor…

Si amor yo le mando tus saludos a Syaoran…Nos vemos!- Se despidió alegre Kinomoto obviando lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos, la llamada concluyo abruptamente, pero Sakura estaba más concentrada en terminar de vestirse presionada porque veía como se acercaba la hora en que su nuevo amigo la recogería. Pocos minutos después, Mai toco a su puerta haciéndole saber que su compañero de fiesta había llegado por ella- En un momento bajo! – Grito a la joven mientras se acomodaba los zapatos negros de tacón

Syaoran quien mientras esperaba en la sala, miraba curioso las fotos de la familia en todas Sakura mostraba ese brillo especial que se percibía en sus ojos, era demasiado bonita. Pero a sus espaldas escucho una voz masculina que no reconoció que lo saco de sus cavilaciones- Buenas noches…- El castaño volteo el cuerpo para encontrarse con un rostro que reconoció de las fotos, un hombre alto poco más que el, de tez ligeramente morena, tenía cabellos azabaches cortos y con la mirada lo escudriñaba de arriba abajo- Buenas noches…-Se limito a responder Li

Puedo ayudarlo en algo? – Lo miraba sin cambiar el ceño fruncido

Gracias, pero estoy esperando a Sakura…-De igual forma se mostraba serio ante el

Es amigo de mi hermana?- Cruzando los brazos en el pecho, pensando quien sería aquel tipo que esperaba a su pequeño monstruo- Soy Touya Kinomoto

Syaoran Li, mucho gusto…Y si somos amigos…-Le extendió un brazo en forma de saludo, pero antes de que pudiera corresponder Touya se oyó un grito desde las escaleras- Hermano! –Ambos jóvenes voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia las escaleras quedando uno más sorprendido que el otro al mirar cuan bella lucia Sakura. El hermoso vestido negro con encajes, que se adhería a su esbelta figura dejaba ver entre los volados de la falda una abertura el cual permitía admirar las largas y bien formadas piernas, lucia el cabello recogido en un cola de caballo con algunos mechones sueltos, maquillada moderadamente, lucia extremadamente bella y sin lugar a dudas muy sexy…Cosa que aterrorizo a Touya.

Veo que ya conoces a mi hermano Touya- Una sonrisa traviesa le dedicó a Li tras decir esto. Este que estaba deslumbrado por Sakura prácticamente ignoro las palabras de ella- Vaya Sakura estas…

De impúdica! No crees que ese vestido es algo revelador?! – Le dedico Touya a su pequeña hermana con reproche mientras la examinaba.

Ella acostumbrada a los comentarios poco acertados de su hermano, solo arqueo una ceja y frunciendo el ceño le dijo- No hermano! El vestido está bien! – Un puchero fue evidente

Syaoran que los miro con cierto desconcierto, quiso aligerar la situación- Estas lista Sakura-chan? – Una sonrisa picara se le formo mientras le ofrecía el brazo

Esta sonrió ampliamente hacía su amigo y de pronto recordó algo- Se me olvido mi bolso! En un segundo regreso!

Touya que ya tenía cara de perro endemoniado, no le gustaba nada que estuviera tan sonriente y simpática con ese hombre del cual jamás había escuchado antes. Pero se sentía resignado sabía que no podría impedirle salir a su pequeña hermana- Quiero que cuides a mi hermana me oíste?- La amenaza inminente en sus palabras no paso inadvertida a los oídos del chino, pero no se dejo llevar por el comportamiento tan áspero de Touya.

No tiene de que preocuparse le cuidare como si fuera mía…-De nuevo una sonrisa llena de fascinación y deseo se poso en el, al ver que su bella acompañante regresaba. El hermano mayor sintió como un golpe al hígado, definitivamente no le agradaba nada ese sujeto.

Bien ahora podemos irnos –Mostrando su pequeño bolso de mano.

Volverás temprano!- Bufo Touya visiblemente incomodo y molesto.

Hermano ya no soy una niña pequeña!...Así que no me esperes despierto! – Dicho esto le envió un beso volado y jalo a Syaoran del brazo para salir juntos por la puerta.

Ese niño…-Mirando en dirección donde habían salido los dos, se quedo con la duda en su mente de en donde demonios estaría Eriol y porque no había impedido que saliera con ese, al menos Eriol le resultaba menos desagradable que este otro.

En las calles de aquella ruidosa ciudad, ambos castaños la recorrían en un lujoso automóvil deportivo manejado por Syaoran.

Vaya! Te sabes mover muy bien en la ciudad! -Lo interrogo Sakura asombrada por la familiaridad que parecía mostrar su compañero, el mostro cierta actitud despreocupada.

Estoy acostumbrado a desplazarme en diferente ciudades, el GPS es una maravilla! Pero por sí las dudas te tengo a ti para guiarme no?- Un guiño y el tono coqueto vibraba en la voz del hombre, Sakura sonreía para sus adentros, dos podían jugar ese juego pensó la castaña.

Claro, me ha dicho que soy muy buena para las búsquedas…y también en las escondidas…-Mordió instintivamente su labio inferior a la vez que apoyaba un brazo en el descansabrazos mirándolo intensamente mientras cruzaba una pierna provocando que subiera ligeramente la falda de su vestido, estaba claro que Syaoran prestaba atención a sus descubiertas piernas. El inmediatamente sintió como subía unos grados la temperatura del carro, pero no queriendo ser tan obvio prefirió romper el silencio que se había establecido momentáneamente- Por cierto…Tu hermano es algo intenso.

Soltó un suspiro la ojiverde- El es así…Siempre lo hace…hasta con Eriol y es que somos novios…Así que ya estoy acostumbrada –Cierto fastidio se noto en su voz

Escuchar el nombre de su bendito novio no le agrado nada al ambarino, el quisiera que se olvidara al menos esa noche de él, pero primero debía de obtener cierta información- Llevan mucho tiempo de novios?- Ella miro hacia arriba como recordando- Mmmm casi unos cuatro años.

Vaya es mucho tiempo…-Se le notaba algo pensativo.

Ehh..si..bueno…Oye no me has dicho donde será la fiesta…-Quería cambiar el tema, el platicar sobre su prometido no figuraba sobre los temas que quería tratar esa noche, esa incomodidad de hablar sobre el estando con Syaoran no podía obviarla.

El salón de un hotel…El "Star"- Dijo con indiferencia, pero la voz de Sakura lo sorprendió en ese momento, ya que apenas escucho "Star" ella chillo- Ese hotel es hermoso!

Veo que lo conoces – Dijo con tono divertido por la reacción de Sakura

He ido a muchas fiestas en ese lugar…Tienen hasta su propio planetario- El brillo en sus ojos no se hizo esperar- Eso suena interesante…-Sonriéndole a su acompañante.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la fiesta, llamaron la atención de inmediato ya que hacían sin lugar a dudas una pareja muy hermosa. Pasaba la noche entre presentaciones y platica muy amena, en general la mayoría de las personas eran adultos con una edad media cerca de los 40, no había tantos jóvenes como Sakura esperaba.

Me permites un momento necesito hablar con unos inversionistas…No tardare-Señalando hacia la dirección donde platicaba un pequeño grupo de personas conformado por hombres, Sakura asintió- Anda…Mientras me acompañara esta dulce margarita – Guiñándole un ojo

No tardo- Fue lo último que le dijo antes de alejarse de ella, desde esa distancia miraba a Syaoran conversar con unos señores de aspecto algo petulante, aquella mirada tan seria le sentaba de maravilla, se veía tan guapo en aquel traje negro a la medida, la imaginación de Sakura voló de la mano con su mente pecaminosa, podía imaginar tantos escenarios con ese hombre, sabía que no estaba bien desear así a alguien más que no fuera su prometido. Pero algo muy dentro de ella quería correr hacía él y arrancarle la ropa. De pronto escuchar su propio nombre la saco de sus pensamientos y sintió como el rubor envolvía sus mejillas, al sentirse sorprendida.

La voz dulce de la joven que rompió sus fantasías le hizo comprender que se trataba de una vieja amiga-Rika! Hola! No te había visto!- Pronuncio con entusiasmo la castaña.

Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! Hace algún tiempo que no nos veíamos, como has estado?- Una sonrisa amable adornaba el rostro de aquella delgada mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros.

He venido como acompañante…-El rubor aún no se le iba del todo de las mejillas, mirando hacía la dirección de Syaoran, el cual ya se acercaba a donde se encontraban, una hermosa sonrisa se poso en sus labios cuando llego al lado de las amigas posando una mano sobre la cintura de la castaña.

Buenas noches- Su voz era tan suave y varonil, ambas mujeres retuvieron un suspiro.

Rika le sonrío al ambarino- Buenas noches, mucho gusto soy Rika.

La ojiverde se sobresalto ligeramente, por embelesarse con el tacto de él sobre su cintura se había dejado llevar- Perdón! Rika te presento a Syaoran Li!

Rika rió divertida- Es un placer!

El gusto es mío- Dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta-

Sabe, Sakura y yo somos amigas desde niñas…- Mirando a Sakura como recordando viejos tiempos.

Es muy agradable escuchar que puedan conservar su amistad a través del tiempo–Dijo él con un leve movimiento de la cabeza y una sonrisa, definitivamente el joven de origen chino podía conquistar a cualquier mujer si se lo propusiera.

Rika volteo sobre su hombro-Discúlpenme por favor mi pareja ya tiene una mirada ansiosa por mi ausencia…Fue un gusto conocerlo Sr. Li, espero haga muy feliz a Sakura-chan! Hacen una pareja muy linda!-La sonrisa coqueta nunca abandono su rostro.

La cara de Sakura se volvió un tomate por completo, y las palabras para sacarla de su error se ahogaron en su garganta. Syaoran por su parte decidió hacer caso omiso al comentario de la mujer, le agradaba qué pensarán que eran algo más que amigos- Al contrario, el gusto fue todo mío.

Nos vemos después Sakura-chan – Dándole un beso en mejilla para luego alejarse con un pronunciado contoneo de caderas, la ojiverde miro como se alejaba sin hacer comentario alguno, no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Rika. Pero un cálido aliento cerca de su oído la saco de sus pensamientos- Sabes…–El susurro de Syaoran le había erizado la piel-Suelen aburrirme este tipo de eventos y la gente que viene a ellas…

Sakura musito una pequeña risita- Si la verdad es que a mí tampoco me agradan mucho…

El mordió su labio inferior mirándola a los ojos- Veo que tenemos algo en común…-Una sonrisa ladina se cruzo por sus labios-Entonces que te parece si vamos a otro lado?-deslizando una mano sobre la espalda desnuda de su acompañante.

El corazón de la más pequeña de los Kinomoto se aceleró de sobre manera por la proposición y aquel toque, su mente voló hacia las infinitas posibilidades que podrían conllevar aquellas simples palabras, ella solamente acertó en asentir con la cabeza. Lo siguiente en sentir fue como se entrelazaban sus dedos con los de él, era su toque tan tibio, firme…tan intimo, como podía experimentar eso con solo tener su mano entre la suya, no quería que la soltara nunca.

Syaoran ya podía divisar la puerta para salir del salón, se sentía ansioso por salir de ahí. No podía creer que ya tuviera su primera oportunidad de estar a solas con ella…Pero escuchar una voz femenina que lo llamo por su nombre completo, lo hizo frenar en seco su apresurado paso, no creía su mala suerte y abrió los ojos sin poder disimular su sorpresa- Mei..Meiling…

La joven sonrió satisfecha, y ante ellos se acerco la esbelta figura de una mujer que aparentaba no tener más allá de 24 años, su tez blanca, cabello negro como la noche y ojos brillantes resaltaban, muy hermosa sin lugar a dudas. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que Sakura no supo descifrar, pero si comprendía que aquella mujer había sorprendido a Syaoran ya que podía sentir a través del agarre que aún conservaban entre ellos, como se había tensionado su cuerpo.

Como estas Syaoran… No imagine verte esta noche…- Miraba con mucha intensidad al ambarino, aquello parecía una batalla de miradas. Segundos después ella dirigió una mirada hacía la castaña. Sakura pudo sentir como era casi desvestida por la mujer, quien era y porque Syaoran se comportaba así?

No me vas a presentarme a tu amiga?- No se borraba del rostro de la extraña la sonrisa misteriosa.

Syaoran que se veía de pronto tan solemne mientras miraba a la recién llegada, soltó un suspiro- Sakura Kinomoto.. te presento a Meiling Li

Mucho gusto –Una leve sonrisa adorno el rostro de Sakura

Meiling la miro de arriba para abajo- Si mucho gusto…

Syaoran carraspeo visiblemente incomodo- Me dio gusto verte pero ya nos estábamos retirando…

Meiling arqueando unas de sus cejas, torció los labios mientras cruzaba ambos brazos sobre el pecho- Bien, entonces no los entretengo…Srita. Kinomoto fue un gusto conocerte…Y Syaoran… hace tanto que no..nos vemos…Llamamé- Sonriéndole de manera muy sexy, pura sensualidad desbordaba de sus labios.

El solo arqueo una ceja, sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro- Nos vemos Meiling…-Apretando la pequeña mano de Sakura que seguía entre la suya, saliendo del salón sin voltear de nuevo.

La mujer de cabellos negros se limito a observarlos mientras se retiraban- Así que la encontraste…-Un pesar que no fue percibido por nadie, estaba en cada palabra que había dicho.

En el auto Sakura y Syaoran iban muy callados, ella no entendía porque el cambio tan repentino en su nuevo amigo haciéndola sentir incomoda. Él fue el primero en romper el silencio: Creo que…es mejor que te lleve a tu casa…-Su semblante serio lo hacía ver tan imponente

La castaña sintió como la felicidad que hacía pocos minutos la embriagaba, se diluía al oír eso-Ah..Ok…Si es lo que quieres…

Es que acabo de recordar que tengo unos asuntos mañana temprano y no quiero desvelarme mucho mas…-Dijo tratando de excusarse, mientras tambaleaba los dedos en el volante.

Si claro…yo entiendo…-Sonriéndole débilmente y volteando hacia la ventana, sonaba como una de las peores excusas que hubiera escuchado pero qué más podía hacer ella?

Se sentía culpable por eso, ella no tenía la culpa de su pasado y esto solo lo había perturbado, la culpa le hacía una mala jugada. En los semáforos veía de reojo a Sakura y como tenía su mirada perdida hacia los edificios o la gente. El transcurso a la casa de Sakura pareció muy rápido, una vez frente a las puertas el aun en silencio la acompaño a la entrada.

Pues…muchas gracias por tan linda noche me divertí mucho – Sonriéndole a Syaoran.

A los ojos de él era una sonrisa triste, cuanta culpabilidad sintió en ese momento, no podía dejarla ir así-Espera!...

Eh? Que pasa Syaoran? –Lo miro intrigada

De pronto se sintió nervioso, pudo sentir como algo cálido por dentro lo bañaba- Yo…pues quería compensarte lo de esta noche…

Que dulce se veía en ese momento el joven chino-No seas tontito no ha pasado nada –Posando una mano sobre la de Syaoran que descansaba en la palanca de velocidades, ella sabía que posar su mano sobre la de él, que era una clara invitación a cubrirla había sido un error, pero quería volver a sentirlo aunque fueran unos segundos.

En serio…Quiero invitarte a comer mañana, permite que continuemos lo de hoy…-Tomando la mano de Sakura con la suya- Por favor…

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, como podía ser tan embriagante una persona?, que tenía ese hombre que la hacía pensar cosas que no hubiera pensado más que con el hombre con el que había accedido a casarse, apenas unas horas de conocerlo y quería seguir a su lado, una coloración rosácea le invadió las mejillas- Esta bien…me parece bien –La felicidad había regresado a sus labios.

Sintió un gran alivio el ambarino al verla tan contenta de nuevo, en un impulso con su brazo libre atrajo el delicado cuerpo de Sakura hacía el suyo envolviéndola contra sí. El olor de su cabello le llenaba los sentidos, inclino ligeramente la cabeza hasta alcanzar uno de los oídos de Sakura y casi como un susurro, su ronca voz masculina le hizo sentir escalofríos por toda la columna- Vendré por ti a la una de la tarde.

Ella se sentía completamente estupefacta, no podía negarle aquel contacto que tanto deseaba, deseó ferozmente que aquel momento no terminara y que nada importara, definitivamente deseaba algo más que ese sobre acogedor abrazado -Aquí te estaré esperando.

Syaoran fue el primero en romper su unión, separando ligeramente los cuerpos, la miro con tal intensidad que Sakura pensó se perdería por siempre en aquellos ojos ámbar, el se inclino hacia ella depositando un tierno beso muy cerca de la suavidad de su comisura izquierda- Nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan…

La libero por completo de su abrazo y ella se alejo para bajarse del carro. Lo observó sin poder articular alguna palabra, pero sus ojos y labios explicaban todo. Él le había robado todo el aliento y coherencia, sentía que su corazón latía desembocado, habría jurado que la besaría en los labios…Y en su lugar sello sus labios en su mejilla, dejándola con una sensación de ardor en el cuerpo. Una sonrisa picara fue lo último que vio de él esa noche antes de que se alejara, no quería que se fuera y la dejara deseando más de él, más de ellos juntos.

Mientras muy lejos de aquella escena, en otro lado de la ciudad en un departamento, dos figuras se abrazaban en uno de los dormitorios.

¿Puedes dormir? – Rompió el silencia una voz femenina.

No…de hecho no puedo…-El hombre que la abrazaba respondió con la mirada perdida en el techo

Que sucede?- En su voz se podía percibir preocupación, pero ella bien suponía que podía estarle robándole el sueño.

Es que…tu sabes…yo…-No se sentía capaz de terminar ninguna frase, no quería lastimarla, no a ella que arriesgaba todo por el, la amaba demasiado y no resistía la idea de seguirla lastimando.

No lo digas…-Dijo por fin sonriendo con algo de amargura la mujer rompiendo el abrazo para sentarse en la cama-Te note toda la noche distraído…como preocupado…Y sé que es porque estas pensando en ella- Sentencio frunciendo el seño.

El hombre arqueo una ceja- No digas tonterías… –Con un tono molesto- Nunca lo haría estando contigo…

No me mientas!-Le grito completamente irritada mientras contraía sus puños que estaban posados sobre la sabana en clara señal de impotencia- Y puedo imaginar que es lo que te está pasando por tu cabeza…Y sabes…si sucediera tal vez sería lo mejor! –Se sentía tan frustrada en ese momento, en sus ojos se contenían lagrimas que no quería derramar.

Como dices eso!? –Se descompuso el rostro del hombre mostrando cierta indignación, a pesar de molestarle lo que ella había dicho podía entenderla, no era fácil la situación que vivían. Solo soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama para quedar al mismo nivel que ella, y con una mano acaricio una de las mejillas de su aun irritado amor – Perdóname…

Ella lo miraba a los ojos y sabía que no podía molestarse con él, no cuando podía ver en él, lo que para ella era amor-No te disculpes- Mirando hacia otro lado- Si ya lo sé…tú la quieres…

No te pongas así…tú sabes lo que ella significa para mí y lo que tú significas para mí…-Mientras le tomaba del mentón para que lo mirara.

Espero que lo que me dices sea verdad…Porque yo…- Fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso de parte de él.

Eres la persona que siempre he de necesitar…– Le dijo el hombre casi en forma de susurro apenas separando los labios.

Tras esas palabras las lágrimas que ella no pudo contener más, cayeron en silencio deslizándose por sus mejillas, de pronto sintió un arrebato maravilloso, pero triste. Sus pechos expuestos se estremecieron al sentir el suave contacto de esas manos varoniles que jugueteaban sobre ellos.

Sabía que él estaba confundido. Pero a su vez, ella también lo estaba de cierta forma. Nunca antes se hubiera podido imaginar vivir algo así y jamás había sospechado cuánto iba a gustarle. Se sentía aterrorizada y triste, pero a la vez totalmente enamorada de él. A veces pensaba que lo odiaba por haberle demostrado todos esos sentimientos, pero a la vez se sentía triunfante ya que al final el terminaba en sus brazos...Era todo al mismo tiempo, pero a su vez podía sentir que no tenía nada.

De nuevo en el hogar Kinomoto, en la habitación de Sakura ella miraba el techo sin conciliar aun el sueño cuando el sonido de su celular rompió el silencio.

Sakura? Aun estas despierta?-La voz ronca de su prometido era inconfundible con aquel acento ingles que no había perdido con el paso del tiempo.

Eriol! Como estas? Estas llegando a tu casa? No estaba dormida- Ella sonaba algo nerviosa.

Si...acabo de llegar y me dieron ganas de hablarte no sabía si estarías despierta…Pero de verdad quería escuchar tu voz- Sus palabras parecían ansiosas casi temerosas.

Tengo un rato de haber llegado a la casa…Y no podía dormir…-Una leve sonrisa le adorno el rostro- Pero creo que ahora si podre…

Descansa mi princesa no quiero que estés cansada…-El se sentía más aliviado al escucharla

Tu también…Mañana hablamos…Si yo también-Al cabo de colgar, Sakura sentía una opresión en el pecho y cerró los ojos: Que es esto?…

Que tal este primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y que esta nueva actualización en todos los sentidos sea del gusto de todos. Espero ver sus reviews pronto y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo…que en este fic las intrigas irán en aumento…

Se cuidan!

Besos! **Zauberry**


	3. Chapter 2

Hi!

Aquí con el segundo capítulo de mi historia renovada, ojala la disfruten mucho. _Disclamer_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Clamp.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo**

.

.

.

"**EL HILO ROJO"**

**Capitulo 2: El deseo oculto**

La mañana pronto llego, haciendo que todos comenzaran con su rutina diaria, en el hogar Kinomoto todo parecía seguir su curso normal. Con una Nadeshiko ensimismada en su plática sobre la nueva colección y una Sakura que distraída se limitaba mover la cabeza asintiendo a todo lo que decía su madre. Su mente solo estaba repitiendo la noche anterior, la manera en la que el sonreía, el calor de su tacto, hasta esos cabellos revueltos castaños…Una sonrisa picara se formaba en su rostro al pensar en la comida que tendría con Syaoran, acaso las horas siempre pasaban tan lento?. En la casa de modas, un edificio muy alto ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, todos se veían igual de ajetreados que la Sra. Kinomoto, ya que la prueba para el gran desfile estaba a unos días.

Tía! Sakura! –La joven modista de ojos amatista agitaba una de sus manos

Tomoyo ya trajeron los últimos diseños?-Interrogaba la Sra. Kinomoto algo inquieta.

Los están trayendo en este instante…Te los probaras no es así Sakura? –Viendo a su amiga quien distraía revisaba el celular para luego meterlo en su bolsa.

Sakura le sonrió- Si claro…-Como deseaba que llegara la hora de la comida, no es que no le gustara su trabajo, de hecho lo amaba, pero tenía una inquietud que la sacaba de enfoque, ese día solo tenía ganas de verlo a él…Por extraño que sonara, por más extraño que quisiera admitir.

Srita. Daidouji-Las interrumpió con apuro uno de los tantos asistentes de Tomoyo- Ya están los diseños en el probador del estudio cuatro.

Perfecto! Vayamos!- Unos ánimos contagiosos brotaban de la voz de Nadeshiko, esta era una mujer apasionada por su trabajo y esa era una de las cosas que Sakura más amaba de su madre. Deseaba poder algún día hacerla sentir tan orgullosa como ella se sentía de ser su hija.

En el probador del estudio cuatro, todos los presentes estaban encantados con la visión que tenían en frente. Sakura presentaba un conjunto blanco que comprendía de una blusa de encaje que cubría el pecho con un top blanco combinando con una falda ceñida a la cintura que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

Sakura te vez…-Dijo con ensoñación Tomoyo examinando cada detalle, Sakura se limito a sonrojarse. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a los continuos alabes de su prima, nunca podía evitar sentirse algo apenada. Pero el sonido del celular la salvo de todas las miradas inquisitivas sobre ella, corriendo hacia su dispositivo del que provenía una canción de moda.

Hola cerezo como estas?-La dulce voz varonil de su novio se escucho del otro lado.

Eriol! Bien…En una prueba de vestuario con mi madre y Tomoyo, ya sabes…-Se miro en uno de los espejos del probador.

Seguro que te ves hermosa…Oye no te gustaría que almorzáramos juntos?-Eriol miraba hacia la ciudad desde el gran ventanal que poseía su oficina.

Ohh…no puedo ya tengo un compromiso para la comida- Arrastro un poco las palabras, mientras se mordía el labio señal de su nerviosismo, que suerte que no podía verla.

Vaya hable muy tarde…-Con cierta desilusión- Y se puede saber con quién? –Su sexto sentido lo puso en alerta.

Syaoran me invito a almorzar es algo muy informal, si quieres puedes acompañarnos…- Si continuaba mordiéndose el labio se haría una herida, rogaba por que el dijera que no.

Mmm..No princesa…disfruta de tu almuerzo de todas maneras iba a ser algo breve ya que tengo una reunión con unos empresarios…-Mintió con mucha destreza.

Se sintió aliviada por la negativa de su novio, pero un golpe de culpa le invadió el cuerpo por sentirse tan bien por ello-Seguro?-

Claro no te preocupes –Eriol se reclinaba en la gran silla de su oficina y con la mirada seria perdida-No te interrumpo mas…

Sakura se sentía tan culpable que le broto de sus labios algo que compensara eso-Quieres que cenemos juntos? – Sus palabras salieron un poco atropelladas.

Eriol lo medito un momento- Mmm está bien me parece buena idea –Su tono sonaba neutral.

Excelente! Te parece si cenamos en la casa? Pediré que preparen tu comida favorita – Le dijo en un tono juguetón.

El soltó una pequeña risa- Ok te veré en la noche entonces…-No podía resistirse ante el encanto de Sakura.

Te espero…Si yo también te quiero…Nos vemos..-Colgó soltando un suspiro de alivio, presionando el celular contra su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir algo acelerado. Tenía que relajarse, que realmente no estaba sucediendo nada…Al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer.

Sakura! Terminaste? Tenemos que terminar con los últimos modelos-Grito con tono alegre su madre.

Si ya voy mamá! – Miro pensativa un momento su celular, para luego guardarlo.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y en un pequeño café, tenía lugar una conversación que Syaoran hubiera preferido evitar a toda costa.

Has entendido todo lo que te he contado?- El ceño fruncido del moreno daba evidencia de su disgusto por estar ahí.

La mujer de cabello azabache que tenía frente a él, lo miraba con tristeza y preocupación reflejada en los ojos. Tenía ambas manos sobre la mesa y jugaba nerviosamente con sus pulgares sin decir palabra alguna.

Necesito que me confirmes en este momento…Meiling- La impaciencia comenzaba a reinar en sus palabras.

Es que…No puedo creerlo de ti Syaoran, realmente pensé que habrías cambiado de idea…Yo tenía esa esperanza…-Un leve suspiro salieron de sus labios que estaban coloreados de carmín.

Que te sorprende? Tu sabes que lo más importante para mi es la familia- Se recargo en el respaldo cruzando los brazos, la miraba de manera penetrante. Esperaba que en el fondo ella pudiera aceptar su decisión.

Si lo sé…te conozco muy bien…y como miembro de la familia no puedo darte la espalda…pero estas seguro de ello?-Dijo con cierta duda. Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, y realmente pensaba que era un error, que debería revelarse de sus supuestos "deberes".

No hay margen de duda…Toda la investigación y las sesiones lo determinaron.. – Dijo en tono serio mientras fruncía más el ceño- Además…Puede sentir la conexión con solo verla.

Meiling abrió más los ojos en señal de sorpresa-Vaya…Parece que no habrá manera de hacerte cambiar de parecer, al menos no por ahora…Te ayudare Syaoran, aunque no esté de acuerdo- Sentencio mirando hacia la mesera que pasaba a su lado.

Syaoran ya había escuchado lo que necesitaba así que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Se levanto de su lugar y saco de su billetera dinero, asentándolo en la mesa- Ya me tengo que ir…tengo una cita – Su sonrisa galante salió a escena.

Vaya primito eres muy rápido…-Rio con cierta amargura

Él le hizo un ademán con una mano despidiéndose- Estamos en contacto –Sin decir más le dio la espalda, sabía que Mei aceptaría de mala gana ayudarlo, pero también sabía que su postura era por el cariño que le tenía.

Bye bye –Dijo con una sonrisa casi forzada mientras lo veía salir del lugar- Tendré que demostrarte tu error por la mala…-Se dijo para sí misma mirando en dirección donde se había ido su primo y tomo el último sorbo de su café.

.

.

.

Sakura por su parte miraba con poco disimulo el reloj de la sala, mientras inconscientemente mordía su labio inferior.

Tranquilízate hija, pareciera que se acaba la vida…ya llegara –La voz de Nadeshiko resonó dulcemente mientras entraba a la sala para sentarse en el viejo sillón donde solía sentarse su abuelo.

Si lo sé mamá… –Hizo un puchero mirando de nuevo su reloj, pero su espera se vio recompensada cuando entro Mai diciéndole que la esperaban en la puerta principal. Sakura al escucharlo se levanto como rayo y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Con calma hija!- Le grito amorosamente su madre, que permaneció sentada en la sala.

Regreso al rato! –Alcanzo a decirle a su mamá con una sonrisa. Sakura al salir por la puerta principal diviso a su nuevo amigo que le ofrecía una gran sonrisa.

Discúlpame Sakura, mi junta se alargo más de lo que esperaba…-Se paso una mano por los cabellos marrones.

Sakura dio un pequeño suspiro casi inaudible y trato de disimular el nerviosismo que tenia- No te preocupes…-Finalizando su oración con una bella sonrisa.

Syaoran complacido le extendió el brazo y salieron del la gran casa. Sin darse cuenta, eran observados desde una de las ventanas por la madre de Sakura quien veía como su hija irradiaba algo más que felicidad- Mí querida Sakura…- Su pequeña hija estaba muy agitada desde ayer y eso no había pasado desapercibido de su radar de madre. Ella deseo que lo que estuviera pasando por la cabeza de su hija no fuera una locura. No podía evitar mirarla con un semblante de tristeza.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad Eriol se encontraba aún en su oficina, mirando con ojos severos a través de esos grandes ventanales que le daban una bella vista de la ciudad, pero sus pensamientos fueron aturdidos por su secretaria.

Sr. Hiiragizawa…El Sr. Yamazaki ha llegado…-La voz por el intercomunicador provoco poca emoción en él- Uhmm..Hágalo pasar por favor…-Dijo a través de su intercomunicador. Segundos después había entrado a su oficina un joven alto, de cabello oscuro, muy guapo con aspecto serio.

Yamazaki gusto en verte –Con una sonrisa, acercándose a su amigo para darle un saludo afectuoso.

Si ha pasado algún tiempo sin vernos! –Estrechándole la mano, una leve sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Yamazaki- Dime como esta Sakura? Siguen juntos verdad? Pudiste…?-Con cierta preocupación en sus palabras

Eriol lo interrumpe con un gesto negativo con la mano- Si..si..todo está bien…-Al decir esto se entierra ligeramente en su mullida silla de oficina.

Que gusto! Como no supe de ustedes después de aquello…–Con una sonrisa de alivio-Pero… por tu expresión veo que necesitas nuevamente de mis servicios…-Una media sonrisa se poso en el.

Eriol sonrió satisfecho y cruzo los brazos soltando un suspiro- Es algo muy delicado…tal vez no sea nada…pero no me quiero arriesgar…Necesito que investigues a un hombre de origen Chino…su nombre Syaoran Li…

Yamazaki medito un momento sobre el nombre- Mmmm no se me hace conocido…dime que sabes de él?- Saco una tablet del maletín negro que casi siempre le acompañaba.

Estoy siguiendo mis instintos…-Paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos azules-Algo al estar frente a él no me deja tranquilo… y nada se pude interponer entre Sakura y yo…lo sabes mejor que nadie…Hasta creo que el también puede poseer algo de magia…-Sus facciones se endurecieron al decir esta ultima oración.

Los ojos de Yamazaki que casi siempre se veía cerrados, se abrieron con mucha sorpresa- Vaya! Creo que has estado desarrollando tus habilidades…

La tensión en el rostro de Eriol no dejaba cabida a la duda de que algo lo perturbaba-Necesito saber todo lo que puedas encontrar, no quiero sorpresas…No ahora- Mirando una foto de Sakura que tenía en su escritorio, no era una fotografía muy reciente pero era su favorita. Eran otros tiempos.

Yamazaki se miraba muy entretenido usando su dispositivo y después de unos minutos miro de nuevo a Eriol-Bueno esto es algo de donde partir…-Guardando de nuevo su "herramienta" como el solía nombrarla.

Gracias amigo…-El ingles lo miro con cierto alivio, sabía que si podía confiar en alguien era en él. Antes le había ayudado y sabía que ahora no sería la excepción.

Este se paró de su asiento- Me retiro, tengo otra cita muy importante…

Chiharu te espera verdad? – Levantándose de su lugar acercándose a su amigo, sonriendo divertido.

Oh si! Me trae loco con las cosas de la boda!- Exclamo agitando los brazos en muestra de su renuencia hacia aquellos pendientes. Amaba a su novia, pero las cuestiones de banquetes, adornos y demás cosas, en definitiva eran algo que podían enloquecerlo- Espero escucharte pronto decir lo mismo! –Dándole suaves codazos. A lo que Eriol se limito en mantener la sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza-Apenas tenga novedades sabrás de mí…Salúdame a Sakura!-

Claro…-Miro a Yamazaki salir de la gran oficina dejándolo embarcado de nuevo en sus pensamientos- Quizás he esperado demasiado…

.

.

.

Pero muy lejos de esos pensamientos, en un restaurante a las afueras de la cuidad, Sakura y Syaoran ajenos a las dudas del prometido de la castaña, reían divertidos mientras esperaban su cuenta.

Ay Syaoran! Qué cosas dices! Jajajajajaja- La castaña sentía ya un dolor abdominal por no haber podido dejar de reír todo el tiempo.

Es en serio! – Sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba a Sakura. Era sin duda la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto. Y sin darse cuenta en qué momento les habían traído la cuenta, la pago rápidamente, ansiaba llevarla a otro lugar – Vamos querida Sakura –Con una sonrisa galante.

Ella solo atino a sonreír y ruborizarse. Los dos caminaban del brazo aun riéndose, el no podía creer que pudiera sentirse tan cómodo a su lado, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan bien a lado de una mujer. De pronto sintió que ella recostó su cabeza en el brazo, el gesto le hizo sentirse tan bien. De pronto un silencio se volcó en ellos, no era para nada incomodo, el volteo a verla curioso mientras esperaban a que el valet les trajera su automóvil. Sakura sintió la mirada ámbar sobre ella y un leve rubor le escalo a las mejillas de nuevo. El giro su cuerpo por completo hacia ella tomándola por los hombros-Sakura…-El nombre de la castaña apenas pudo brotar de sus labios, era como si la respiración se le estancara cuando ella lo miraba fijamente.

Ella por su parte se sintió sorprendida por su toque y no puedo evitar voltear su rostro con timidez, pero Syaoran le tomo de la mejilla, no permitiría que apartara sus dos esmeraldas de el-Mírame…

La voz varonil y profunda de Syaoran le erizaron la piel, que hechizo poseía este hombre que la hacía tan débil?, Sakura no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos ámbar, le pareció que contenían algo, pero en ese momento llego el valet para interrumpirlos.

Señor su automóvil- Un hombre de mediana edad, se había acercado a ellos con las llaves.

Syaoran lo miro de reojo- Gracias…-Odio por un segundo al hombre del valet pero tomo las llaves, le abrió la puerta a Sakura y le dio propina al hombre, para luego arrancar su bello auto deportivo.

Sakura se encontraba terriblemente nerviosa y solo podía atinara mirar por la ventana, no comprendía como este hombre en tiempo record había logrado ponerla así…Claro que el ser terriblemente guapo y galante le había ayudado…pero no era normal aquello que la hacía sentir al menos eso pensaba.

Él la miraba de reojo deseando y pensando no haberla puesto incomoda, no quería haber arruinado la oportunidad, que literalmente de un día a otro se le había presentado- Siento si te hice sentir incomoda…-Dijo en un tono serio.

Sakura que salió abruptamente de sus cavilaciones- No…no para nada…-sonriendo con timidez.

El dio vuelta en un cruzamiento que no estaba ni remotamente encaminado hacia la ciudad- Quiero que pasemos antes a un lugar…Tienes tiempo?-Le dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

Ella se mordió unos segundos su labio inferior- Claro!- El papeleo podría esperar una hr o dos no?.

En pocos minutos llegaron a su destino, el freno el automóvil de frente a lo que parecía un campo llenos de flores y un pequeño lago.

Es hermoso!-La voz de la pequeña Kinomoto vibraba con emoción y corrió cerca del lago, que brillaba con los rayos de sol que escapaban de las nubes traviesas que empezaban a tornarse grises.

Qué bueno que te guste…Tenía ganas de mostrarte el lugar donde se conocieron mis padres…- Llego a su lado y poso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Ellos se conocieron aquí?! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba!- Volteo a verlo sorprendida.

Él le sonrió y miro hacia el lago- Por misterios del destino…Cada uno vino en un viaje aquí a Japón y se conocieron precisamente visitando este pequeño lago…Mi madre dice que con solo verlo, pudo sentir que debía conocerle…Algo en ella se sintió diferente, lo mismo dice mi padre que le sucedió al verla…Es curioso verdad?-Diciendo esto último la miro. Lo que estuvo ante sus ojos, fue ella con los ojos cerrados con una mano en el pecho contrayendo un pequeño colgante de una estrella.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miro dulcemente- Es muy hermoso Syaoran…

El sintió un calor en su pecho que lo impulso a contenerla entre sus brazos, ahora el pareció entender lo que tanta veces le había contado su madre que sintió al ver a su padre, lo cual siempre pensó no tendría derecho a sentir- Sabes…No quisiera tener que soltarte…-Estrechándola más contra sí.

Sakura sintió un barullo de emociones, su corazón latía desenfrenado por estar entre sus brazos y escucharle decir eso…Le había disparado directo al corazón, no podía articular ninguna oración. Se limito a corresponderle el abrazo, ella tampoco deseaba que la soltara.

Puedes sentirlo Sakura? –Separándose ligeramente para apoyar su frente sobre la de ella- Dime que no soy el único…-Su voz se oía suplicante- Se que debo sonar como un loco…Solo ha pasado un día…Pero a partir del momento que te vi, algo en mi ha querido permanecer contigo…Realmente me gustas mucho…

Sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, le daría un infarto en ese preciso momento, podía entender a la perfección lo que él le decía- Syao…-Pero no pudo continuar porque los labios de Syaoran ahora cubrían los suyos. Era un beso tierno, suplicante, sensual. El calor de las manos masculinas deslizándose por su espalda, su nuca, creyó que se derretiría ahí mismo. El profundizaba el beso, y ella no podía, no quería hacer nada al respecto. Era el mejor beso que había recibido nunca. Pero pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a brincarles por el cuerpo, llamándoles a cortar con su apasionante actividad. Y sin avisar las gotas de agua caían desembocadas, justo como se encontraban sus corazones. Sakura fue la que rompió con el beso, mirándolo bajo la lluvia que ya los había empapado, con la respiración entre cortada por la falta ya de aire. Una sonrisa tierna gobernó el rostro de la castaña, le acaricio una mejilla con delicadeza y puso sobre su pecho la palma de Syaoran- Lo sientes?- El corazón de Sakura tenía el ritmo tan acelerado como el suyo, él no necesitaba ninguna otra respuesta. Ahora tenía la certeza de que las cosas cambiarían si seguía jugando bien sus cartas. Estuvo a punto de besarla nuevamente cuando un estruendoso trueno, hizo grita a Sakura, quien instintivamente se abrazo a él como una niña pequeña.

El rio divertido-Te asustan los truenos?- La sintió temblar entre sus brazos.

Me aterran!-Ni siquiera quería despegar el rostro del pecho de Syaoran.

La separo de el- Corramos al auto!- Dicho esto la tomo de la mano y corrieron hasta el vehículo que no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos, refugiándose de la fría lluvia.

Estamos empapando tu auto!- Chillo Sakura quien miraba como por todo el asiento se derramaban las grandes gotas de agua.

Con esta vista, te aseguro que la mojada del auto es lo de menos…-Un tono sensual y una sonrisa lujuriosa se presentaron sin tapujos en el chino, mirando el cuerpo mojado de Sakura, sintió como su excitación se comenzaba a acumular en un solo punto.

La ojiverde se miro el cuerpo, dándose cuenta que con la lluvia su vestido color blanco dejaba a relucir un poco más allá de su ropa interior. Se sintió completamente avergonzada e intento cubrirse, pero las manos de Syaoran la detuvieron.

No…no te cubras…Déjame mirarte-No quería dejar ningún lugar sin explorar, quería sentir su piel contra la de el- Eres hermosa…Sakura…-El acaricio desde su mejilla y deslizo su mano hasta su hombro. Ella se quedó quieta, estaba húmeda, ruborizada, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente. Como un fino ladrón de pronto su mano estaba sobre uno de sus pechos, y sus labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Con la cercanía de sus cuerpos, Syaoran le abrió el cierre del vestido dejando que resbalara por el cuerpo de la castaña, ella gimió en silencio mientras él le echaba parte de su cabello húmedo hacia atrás y lo colocaba detrás del hombro izquierdo, separo sus labios para mirar aquellos rosados pezones endurecidos que habían quedado descubiertos por la caída del vestido empapado, decidido deslizo su lengua sobre ellos. Ella volvió a gemir por el placer que le proporcionaba el contacto contra su sensible piel, pudo sentir el peso que el empezaba a ejercer sobre ella. El quería más, el deseo se había instalado en su cuerpo y le punzaba entre los pantalones aprisionado. Sakura que había perdido cualquier contacto con la realidad, decidió compensarlo por proporcionarle el placer que estaba sintiendo, y palpo el bulto que se había formado entre las piernas del ambarino. Un suave gemido de placer por su toque abandono sus labios.

Eres muy traviesa…pequeña-La lujuria estaba impregnada en cada palabra del ambarino. Sin pensarlo mucho se regreso a su asiento y extrajo su sexo erecto, ansioso y, posó la delicada mano femenina sobre su miembro. Ella mordió su labio inferior, comenzó a acariciarla y friccionarla. El cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar soltando pequeños gemidos de placer.

Sakura estaba completamente ruborizada, esto podía bien ser una droga, el mirarlo entregado a sus caricias, a sus besos…Y sin dejar que pasara mucho más, se metió el miembro en la boca, notando su enorme tamaño y endurecimiento. El pene le rozaba ligeramente la parte posterior de la garganta mientras ella empujaba la boca hacia adelante y atrás. Syaoran ya había perdido el piso por completo, no existía nada más en el mundo que ellos. Su corazón bombeaba cada vez más fuerte y ella pudo comenzar a saborear un liquido, el sabor era casi delicioso; unas pequeñas gotitas de un líquido salado dejaban un rastro en su boca.

No aguantare más…Sa…Sakura…Para..Yo…-Apenas alcanzo a decir el castaño. Ella incremento la velocidad y movimiento, como nunca deseo que ese hombre se viniera para ella, por ella. Aunque más deseaba tenerlo entre sus piernas y sentir todo ese peso masculino vibrar cuerpo con cuerpo.

La mano de Syaoran acompaño las oscilaciones de su amante, para minutos después culminar en un gemido de placer que broto ronco de sus labios. El sabor salado se apodero de la garganta de la castaña, ella se sonrió así misma y relamió los labios.

Por Dios…-Soltó el ambarino entre jadeos- Esto ha sido…

Maravilloso-Completo Sakura mientras se acomodaba el vestido

Los ojos ambar la miraba con intensidad- No creas que planee algo de esto…yo..

De nuevo lo interrumpió ella- Por favor no te disculpes…Lo que paso fue porque ambos lo deseamos…-De nuevo el rubor se apodero de ella junto con una sonrisa tímida.

Justo en ese momento el celular de Sakura sonó interrumpiendo el momento, ella miro en la bolsa de mano que había terminado en los asientos traseros- Mamá? Si..Hhmm si…ahí están..Si…Ok apenas llegue lo revisare..bye-Cerro el celular y soltó un suspiro.

Ya te esperan verdad?- Su tono de voz era algo resignado, mirando como ella se acomodaba en una coleta el cabello.

Si…Mi mamá no encuentra unos documentos…-Encogiendo los hombros- Pero al menos ha llamado en el momento…menos inoportuno..-Mordiendo de nuevo su labio inferior curvando en una sonrisa coqueta.

Se sintió ruborizar ahora el por ese comentario- Yo hubiera preferido que nadie nos llamará…-Se apoyo en el volante mirándola- Tal vez podríamos….-Deslizo una mano por el muslo izquierdo de Sakura.

Ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa- De verdad tengo que regresar, si no tendré una madre histérica llamando cada cinco minutos por esos dichosos papeles! – Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho.

El torció la boca- Si no hay más remedio! –Busco las llave y puso a andar el carro. El sol ya había salido detrás de las nubes, solo para ocultarse por la llegada de la noche. Cuando al fin llegaron a casa de Sakura, ninguno quería decir o hacer algo que terminara con su tiempo juntos.

Pero ella fue la que decidió actuar- Gracias por todo…–Dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

A Syaoran le brillaron los ojos- Si…bueno …no quieres que nos veamos mañana? Digo si tienes tiempo…Ansío volver a verte-Puso su mano sobre la de ella.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que escucharon la voz de la Sra. Kinomoto-Joven Li! –Asustando un poco a ambos, pero se bajaron del auto al ver que se acercaba con paso apurado la señora de la casa.

Buenas tardes Sra. Kinomoto- Una tímida sonrisa la recibió por parte del ambarino.

Buenas tardes! –con una sonrisa- Que bueno que pude encontrarlo a antes de que se fuera! Mañana habrá prueba de vestuario masculino y si participará con nosotros necesitamos de su presencia…

Syaoran la miro asintiendo con la cabeza- A qué hora será la prueba?

A las 11 am en la casa de modas- Sonrió posando una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

Bien entonces haré unos arreglos y ahí estaré…-Mirando a madre e hija juntas, podía decir sin mentir que Sakura había sacado su belleza de su lado materno.

Nadeshiko sonrió complacida- Bien entonces ahí nos veremos joven Li…

Syaoran asintió nuevamente con la cabeza y miro a Sakura de nuevo- Nos vemos entonces mañana Sakura –Guiñando un ojo.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente : ah…Claro! –No podía esconder la felicidad que eso le provocaba.

Syaoran se despidió con la mano y se perdió de la vista de las Kinomoto. Sakura se quedo inmóvil, solo el viento revolvía sus cabellos con la mirada perdida mientras lo veía desaparecer de su vista.

Nadeshiko miro a su hija- Eriol te hablo a la casa…

Sakura salió de sus pensamiento- E..Eriol? Que paso? Porque no me hablo al celular?

Nadeshiko encogió los hombros- Me dijo que no pudo localizarte en el celular, y que solo te quería avisar que trataría de llegar más temprano para verte –Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

Sakura se sonrojo- Oh…ya veo..-De nuevo la culpa se hacía presente en ella.

Ese muchacho está muy enamorado de ti no crees?-Soltó de pronto Nadeshiko

Un vuelco en el interior de la castaña le hizo sentir algo que no pudo definir-Si..enamorado…-Pero en sus pensamientos, el que había cruzado tras decir ello fue la imagen Syaoran….Definitivamente se sentía completamente jodida.

Vente muéstrame donde pusiste esos papeles en el estudio que no los encuentro- Tomo a su hija por un brazo encaminándola hacia la casa. Entraron sin imaginar como las cosas iban cambiando sin que lo notaran a primera vista….

.

.

.

La noche comenzó a caer sobre esa gran ciudad, las luces ya comenzaban a prenderse. Sakura se encontraba tirada en la cama de su habitación, solo mirando el techo perdida en sus recuerdos de los suaves besos de Syaoran sobre ella. Pero el toque en su puerta la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones- Señorita el joven Eriol ha llegado- Pudo escuchar del otro lado de la voz de Mai.

En un momento bajo! – Miro la puerta, para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia su tocador mirándose en el espejo- Tengo que dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió…-Salió de su cuarto y fue directo a la sala donde se encontró a un sonriente Eriol con unas flores.

Princesa! Ya quería verte!- Envolviéndola en un abrazo-Estas hermosa- Le sonreía y la miraba con mucha ternura- toma traje esto para ti…-Dándole el ramo.

En ella solo nació media sonrisa- Gracias no te hubieras molestado…-Las miro con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos.

Eriol! Buenas noches! –Escucharon tras de sí el tono alegre de Nadeshiko.

Muy buenas noches- La sonrisa tierna aun estaba en Eriol, quien no había notado a Sakura extraña.

Qué bueno que cenaras con nosotros! Y que hermosas flores! Hija ponlas en agua hay un florero vació dile a Mai que te lo de..-Alentó a su hija.

Si mamá– Le agradecía a su mamá que le hubiese ayudado sin saberlo, y se alejo rumbo a la cocina.

Eriol la miraba alejarse, un sentimiento ocultaban aquellos ojos azules. La mirada azul llamo la atención de Nadeshiko.

Creo que la cena aun tardara un poco…-Inicio una conversación casual, pensó que le sentaría bien salir de sus pensamientos.

No se preocupe hoy comí tarde por una junta de trabajo- El metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Has estado muy ocupado no es cierto?- La señora Kinomoto lo miro con cierta tristeza.

Eriol miro hacia sus zapatos negros- Si, la firma se ha hecho muy popular en las grandes empresas y tenemos varias cuentas muy importantes que han necesitado mucho atención últimamente..

Atención…eso es muy importante poner atención en todo…-Dijo casi con meditación mirando a su hija que regresaba.

Eriol levanto una ceja algo desconcertado por el comentario de su suegra. Siguió la mirada de la señora que lo desemboco en Sakura.

Dice Mai que la cena estará lista en 30 minutos- Dedicándole una mirada a ambos, los cuales la voltearon a verla algo serios, cosa que extraño a la castaña-Interrumpí algo?

Claro que no hija! Solo hablábamos de trabajo, No es cierto? – Sonriendo mientras le ponía una mano sobre uno de sus brazos.

Cierto –Correspondió la misma dulzura.

Bien niños los dejo…Nos vemos en un rato! –Canturreo Nadeshiko y se marcho tarareando.

Mi mamá es muy graciosa no crees?- Sakura miraba divertida como su madre se alejaba.

Eriol solo asintió con la cabeza- Que te parece si platicamos en el jardín?- Tomándola de la mano- La noche esta preciosa- Y sin esperar respuesta la guio hasta sentarse en una banca que daba hacia una fuente, la brisa era muy agradable y jugaba con sus cabellos, ambos miraban hacia el cielo tratando de ver alguna estrella fugaz, habían permanecido en silencio bastante tiempo.

Como te fue en la comida con el Sr. Li? – Rompiendo con el silencio, la duda lo carcomía por dentro.

La más pequeña de los Kinomoto trato con todas sus fuerzas que el nerviosismo no la traicionara- Pues…estuvo bien, Syaoran es una persona muy interesante…-Mirando en dirección en la fuente.

Ya veo…-Acomodo sus lentes, se sentía definitivamente incomodo.

Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido- Sabes…hace mucho que no tenemos momentos como estos…así solo los dos…

Eriol sintió un nudo en el estomago- Si…He estado tan ocupado que te he descuidado mi pequeña…

Ella se separo y lo miro- No creas que te estoy reclamando nada…yo comprendo tu trabajo y que no hay mucho tiempo para nosotros…-Tenia una mirada triste y prefirió mirar hacia el cielo nuevamente.

Eriol rotó el rostro de su prometida hacia él y vio aquellos ojos esmeraldas perder su brillo característico- Aun te casaras conmigo?

Sakura se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta y contuvo la respiración- Porque me preguntas eso?…ya te he dicho que lo haré –Tratando de sonreír.

Yo comprendo si tu no….-Se le quebraba la voz y apretó los puños en señal de frustración.

Sakura de inmediato tomo entre sus manos uno de los puños de Eriol- De corazón me casare contigo…como…te prometí…-Una media sonrisa fue lo único que pudo ofrecerle tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Ante el gesto, la estrecho entre sus abrazos con mucha fuerza- Sakura te quiero…-Le susurro al oído

La castaña solo atino a cerrar los ojos para perderse en aquel abrazo, la brisa y el sonido que hacia esta entre las hojas del jardín eran los únicos testigos de aquel momento romántico lleno de nostalgia.

Prometo que te hare feliz…Se que nuestro destino es permanecer juntos-Dicho esto le puso una mano sobre el vientre y sonrió de manera dulce.

Sakura sintió como si por dentro sus entrañas se contrajeran, sentía unos deseos de correr muy lejos para dejar atrás aquella promesa y poder ser libre…Pero esa no era una opción…Al menos no para ella y durante meses se había resignado a ello- Veamos si esta la cena si?-Se levanto tomando de la mano a Eriol. No podía engañarlo, ella no era feliz.

Ellos entraron hasta el comedor, cuando una presencia familiar abordo la habitación.

Hija! Eriol! Buenas noches!-La voz dulce del padre de Sakura vibro en la habitación.

Papá! Cuando volviste?! – Corrió hacia él, terminando en sus brazos.

Buenas noches Sr. Fujitaka-Saludo cordialmente el ingles.

Fujikata abrazo a su hija con mucha ternura- Esta tarde, pero tuve que ir directo a mi oficina antes de poder venir.

Fujitaka! Por fin llegaste! – Casi grito con emoción su esposa, mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo hacia el también.

A su esposo se le ilumino el rostro al verla- Lo siento! Tuve asuntos en la oficina- Paso una de sus manos por su sedoso cabello corto.

Ojala no estuvieras tan ocupado – Le sonrió con ternura y fundiéndose en sus brazos- Te extrañe…

Yo también te extrañe –Dándole un suave beso en los labios.

A Sakura se le llenaba el corazón al ver a sus padres- Que tiernos verdad? –Le susurro con una sonrisa picara.

Eriol la tomo de la mano- Si…-Mirando igualmente con ternura la escena de la pareja de esposos.

Ahora si cenemos juntos! – Dijo con mucha alegría Nadeshiko.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y llena de risas, el señor Kinomoto tenía muchas anécdotas por los viajes que realizaba con frecuencia. Tanto a su esposa como hija quedaban siempre embelesadas por todo lo que tenía que decir, se sentía un hombre afortunado.

Nadeshiko en cierto momento, miro a Eriol-Por cierto hijo, te esperamos mañana para cenar también, Touya está organizando una cena.

Touya? Organizando una cena? –Pregunto con mucha incredulidad la ojiverde, algo en esa oración no era compatible.

Nadeshiko afirmo muy sonriente- Mañana cenaremos toda la familia y algunos amigos muy íntimos, Así que no puedes faltar- Los esposos se miraron y se sonrieron mientras se tomaban de la mano, Sakura no comprendía que es lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía el presentimiento que sería algo bueno.

Eriol sonrió- De acuerdo mañana estaré sin falta.

Poco rato después de la cena Eriol ya se encontraba en la puerta principal de aquel hogar despidiéndose de su novia- Bien princesa mañana nos veremos…

Sakura asintió con la cabeza: Y descubriremos que se trae mi hermano! –sonrió ampliamente.

El poso una mano sobre la mejilla de su novia-Sakura…

Los nervios le regresaron a la más pequeña de los Kinomoto- Si? Qué pasa?

La mirada azul le invitaba a nadar en su mirada, la cual se había tornado extraña para ella- Yo quería preguntarte algo…-Dijo en tono serio.

Trago pesado, se sintió descubierta, desnuda-Que paso?

Eriol soltó un suspiro-Dime tú no has sentido nada?

So..sobre qué?-Las palabras temblaron al salir por su garganta- A que te refieres?

Me refiero a Li –La mirada gélida, le indicaba que no estaba jugando, tenía que admitirlo estaba realmente jodida y sintió salírsele el corazón por la boca.

Pe…pero a que te..refieres con…se..sentir..algo?-Mordió sin pensarlo su labio inferior, maldita fuera su suerte seguramente él sabía algo.

A magia…-Por fin dijo el hombre de cabellos azabaches, mientras tomo con la mano el dije del collar de estrella que esta siempre traía consigo-Es que esa impresión he tenido…pero a penas estoy empezando a desarrollar estos instintos así que puedo estar equivocado- Medito sin dejar e observar el dije.

Ella se sintió más tranquila y aguantó el gran suspiro que casi se le salía de los labios- Yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia…y no estoy segura de haber sentido algo..-Prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos.

Tal vez estoy confundido, sabemos que no muchas personas tienen poder mágico…Y solo algunos cuantos descendientes han sido confirmados de los otros clanes…-Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa y un poco atónita, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que pudiera estar relacionado con algún clan o magia-Que probabilidades pudiesen haber Eriol…Están casi extintos…Y finalmente…-No pudo terminar la frase porque dos dedos de las suaves manos de Eriol la callaron.

Las paredes tienen oídos pequeña- Le sonrió cómplice- Nuestro pequeño secreto, debe seguir así…

La castaña se sintió un tanto avergonzada por parecer indiscreta, él para aligerar el momento se reclino sobre ella y le dio un leve beso-Bien, me siento más tranquilo, cuídate mi pequeño cerezo…- Se dio media vuelta e hizo un ademán con una mano en señal de despedida, para luego subir a su automóvil, sintiéndose algo más tranquilo después de esa velada.

Por su lado, Sakura se había quedado en un torrente de pensamientos. Sería posible que esa atracción que sentía por Syaoran fuera por magia?, simplemente no podía ser…Supuestamente ella estaba destina a estar solo con una persona, y esa persona era Eriol, no había error. Sacudió con violencia la cabeza, como si quisiera sacar las dudas de su mente, para luego entrar a la casa.

.

.

.

En un bar de la ciudad que se encontraba muy concurrido, Tomoyo y Syaoran pasaban desapercibidos mientras conversaban en una de las mesas.

Vaya que has hecho muchas cosas interesantes!–Tomando un sorbo de su bebida azul brillante

Desde muy pequeño mi madre siempre me ínsito a realizar muchas actividades es por eso –Sonriendo antes de darle un sorbo a su vodka martini.

De pronto una canción conocida resonó en el ambiente- Esa canción me encanta! Vamos a la pista! –Jalando a Syaoran a un tumulto de gente que bailaba en el centro del lugar.

Pero yo!...-No tuvo oportunidad de negarse, ya que Tomoyo ya lo había arrastrado a la pista. Ella se veía muy emocionada con esa canción, cada músculo de su cuerpo transpiraba emoción al bailar, y ni que decir de lo bien que se veía esa noche, aquella blusa violeta entallada con aquel escote en V y su pantalón entallado a su bien formado cuerpo, la hacía lucir muy sexy. Claro no pasaba desapercibida a ninguna mirada masculina. Syaoran se sentía cómodo con Tomoyo, pero no podía evitar sentirse un tanto cohibido al bailar no porque no supiera…si no por ella.

No te inhibas! –Tomoyo tomo por el cuello a Syaoran – Relájate…– Le susurro al oído.

Al sentir el aliento de su amiga contra su oído, se sonrojo por la cercanía tan imprevista. Tomoyo que noto él sonrojo soltó una risa tierna-Eres tan lindo!– En ese preciso momento el celular de Tomoyo vibró en la bolsa de su pantalón, sacándolo miro a su amigo–Espérame alguien me llama te veo en la mesa- Se alejo de él y Syaoran suspiro aliviado de tener que alejarse de aquel tumulto. Desde la mesa podía verla batallar por el teléfono, y como corría en dirección al baño.

Que!? No! Estoy un bar!…Pues con un amigo!... No tu no me dijiste nada!...Ósea comprende que..!...No, no me mal entiendas!...Si yo se...sabes cómo me siento… igual…claro..si…Yo también y mucho…no no lo olvidare…si…bye…-Su tono de voz era triste había logrado hablar en el baño, al colgar se miro en el espejo- No es justo…-Se contuvo las ganas de llorar y decidió salir sonriendo hacia la mesa donde estaba su acompañante.

Syaoran la vio acercarse mientras le daba el último sorbo a su vodka martini- Todo bien?

Fabuloso! Oye no quieres tomar unos shots?!- Tomo de golpe el resto de su bebida azul, dedicándole una sonrisa. El se limito a retornarle la sonrisa, y asentir con la cabeza. El resto de la noche se torno algo borrosa en la mente de Tomoyo, lo siguiente que vio fue la puerta de su departamento.

Llegamos doncella – La voz de Syaoran se escuchaba a lo lejos, y lo siguiente que sintió fue la suavidad de su cama bajo de ella.

Sya..oran…-Apenas pudo pronunciar y con los brazos buscaba a su amigo. Le tomo una de sus manos, sentándose a su lado.

Tranquila aquí estoy…-Le removió el fleco que le caía sobre los ojos- No me iré hasta que estés dormida, descuida…-La voz de Syaoran sonaba tan dulce.

Ella lo miraba y sus lagrimas se deslizaron por fin de sus mejillas, el alcohol ahora controlaba su cuerpo y emociones- Syaoran!-Lo haló hacia ella, tenía una necesidad de ser abrazada y reconfortada.

Tranquila…-Levantando el cuerpo lo más que podía para no aplastarla con su torso, le limpiaba algunas de las lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar- No sé quién te este lastimando Tomoyo…Pero cuando lo descubra no permitiré que lo siga haciendo- La mirada ámbar pareció penetrarla hasta el subconsciente, y con sus últimos gajos de consciencia le dedico una sonrisa dulce, para segundos después quedarse profundamente dormida.

Syaoran la acomodo en la cama y arropo, quedándose algún tiempo mirándola dormir asegurándose que estuviera bien. En los años que se conocían nunca la había visto embriagarse y se preocupo sinceramente por ella, no podía imaginarse que problema podría tener para querer olvidarse de ellos en una noche de tragos. No era propio de ella, y trataría de ayudarla. Miro su reloj y ya eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, se froto el puente de la nariz y decidió regresar a su habitación en el hotel. Miro por última vez a su amiga y se marcho, absorto en sus pensamientos. Tenía muchas planes para ese día y estaba seguro que podría culminar la primera parte de sus planes con Sakura…Su Sakura.

.

.

.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**

Que tal este segundo capítulo?, las cosas se empiezan a complicar para los personajes. Las sospechas de Eriol con Syaoran no parecen tan erradas. Que se podrá encontrar en su pasado?, y que le sucede a Tomoyo que la tiene tan infeliz?. Muchas cosas más los esperan en el siguiente capítulo…No se pierdan!.

Besos, **Zauberry**


	4. Chapter 3

Hola! A todo aquel que este leyendo este tercer capítulo, ojala lo disfrute mucho!

_Disclamer_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Clamp.

.

.

.

"**Amores y Secretos"**

**Capitulo 3: Peticiones Comprometidas**

Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadero poder ante nosotros y bríndaselo a Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo. Libérate! …Viento!-Una fuerte ráfaga de viento rodeo a la mujer de túnica blanca y pronto las ráfagas comenzaron a intensificarse estrujando aquel frágil cuerpo- Que pasa! –Dijo mientras sostenía aquel báculo con el que había conjurado- Alto! Viento! Nooo!

AAAaaahhh!-Sus bellos ojos esmeraldas se abrieron a la par mostrando temor, la respiración agitada y el sudor frió corriendo por su rostro lo enmarcaron- …Fue un sueño…-Se había sentado de golpe por el temor en su sueño, poco a poco la respiración se fue normalizando, acostada en su cama miraba hacia la ventana donde la luz de la luna entraba, sus pensamientos la abrumaban, muchas emociones encontradas se revolvían en su ser, sin darse cuenta las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- No entiendo porque no dejo de soñar con esto- Dijo mientras se limpiaba- Sera ese mi destino?-Cerro los ojos y dejo que el sueño la envolviese una vez más…

Cuando por fin fue de día había un estrés generalizado en la casa de modas, la gente como siempre iba y venía apurados todos absortos en sus múltiples ocupaciones, Sakura acompañaba a su madre y a Tomoyo en uno de los salones de pruebas, ella miraba no con mucho interés unos nuevos modelos. Su amiga quien apenas se había unido al grupo a ver las pruebas pudo darse cuenta en seguida que algo le sucedía a su amiga.

Tomoyo se acerco a su lado le pregunto en voz baja, para evitar las miradas curiosas- Te ocurre algo Sakura-chan?

Sakura la miro y le sonrió- No nada, es solo que estoy algo cansada es todo…

A mí no me engañas Sakura –Se sentó a su lado- Se que algo te sucede, no tienes los mismos ánimos de siempre…-Si no fueran por aquellas gafas oscuras que llevaba, las cuales no pretendía quitárselas por un buen rato, Sakura hubiera visto los ojos amatistas llenos de preocupación.

Sakura sintió su corazón estrujarse, no era habitual que le guardara secretos a su mejor amiga, pero de unos 6 meses para acá su vida había cambiado, se encontraba envuelta en un gran secreto del cual no podía compartir más que con Eriol y otras muy pocas personas, se sentía muy sola- En serio Tomoyo…es solo la mala noche, he tenido pesadillas toda la noche…-Dijo mirando a los modelos- Por cierto…Mi madre le ha pedido a Syaoran que venga a la prueba de vestuario.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza- Si me dijo Syaoran ayer que lo vi…–Y una sonrisa tierna se apodero de ella.

La castaña la miró curiosa y jugó con sus dedos índices- Salieron ayer?

De nueva cuenta su vieja amiga asintió con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa- Salimos a un bar…Estuvimos platicando y tomando algunos tragos…-Diciendo esto ella paso sus manos a través de su larga cabellera azabache que estaba suelta.

Es por eso que no te quitas los lentes de sol verdad?-Una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa estaba en el rostro de Sakura-Parece que estuvo muy buena su fiesta…

La verdad que ayer fue una noche especial…Syaoran es todo un caballero!- Diciendo esto se cruzo de brazos y se quedo mirando a los modelos pasar.

Sakura miro con un poco de sorpresa a la amatista y sintió algo que reconoció como algo muy parecido a los celos. Sería posible que entre Tomoyo y Su Syaoran sucediera algo?. Un momento! Ella no podía pensar así!, de nuevo ese sentimiento de tener el estomago revuelto. Se sentía sumamente contrariada.

Sr. Li! Llega justo a tiempo!- La exclamación de la Sra. Kinomoto, la saco de sus pensamientos. Las dos amigas voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la misma dirección. El joven de origen chino lucía muy apuesto aquella mañana, aquel traje de vestir azul marino le sentaba de maravilla.

Syaoran-kun!- La voz de Tomoyo resonó y saludo efusivamente al ambarino.

Syaoran miro inmediatamente hacia en dirección de la voz que grito su nombre, una sonrisa se presento en el- Buenos días Tomoyo-chan.

Ella casi salto a sus brazos- Como despertaste? Cuando abrí los ojos ya no te encontré…-La amatista pareció hacer un puchero.

Syaoran paso una de sus manos a través de sus cabellos castaños apenado por la declaración tan comprometedora, y casi al mismo tiempo desvió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban con incredulidad. La manifestación hecha por Tomoyo llego con tal claridad a los oídos de la castaña que se quedo paralizada. No podía procesar lo que había dicho su amiga, acaso habían dormido juntos?.

Syaoran pudo leer lo que la castaña se imaginaba y solo pudo hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza mirándola con intensidad, pero antes de poder acercársele la madre de esta lo jaló hacia los vestidores.

Por favor Sr. Li pruébese estos modelos de inmediato! – Exclamo Nadeshiko mientras lo arrastraba del brazo ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

Iré a ver a Syaoran!- Declaro Tomoyo sin percatarse que su amiga había caído como en un estado de shock.

Sakura sintió como si sus piernas se hubieran hecho de mantequilla, se sentía tan tonta, ella de verdad le había creído al ambarino todo lo que le había dicho. Pero que poco conocía a los hombres, decían cualquier cosa para tener un buen polvo casual. Y ella cayo directo en sus encantos, y peor no solo ella sino también Tomoyo!. La sangre le hervía por todo su ser, pero no dejaría que se saliera con la suya este Don Juan Chino, se había metido con la chica equivocada!.

Al cabo de unos minutos Syaoran modelaba un conjunto muy casual de pantalón de vestir color caqui, con una playera con un estampado muy moderno. Todas las mujeres de aquella habitación no dejaban de verlo. El castaño al pasar por la pasarela buscaba lo más disimuladamente posible a Sakura, no paso mucho pues una fuerte mirada llena de enojo pesaba sobre de él. Ella había mal entendido todo, y no podía culparla que mal pensara, con la oración que había soltado tan casual Tomoyo, quien no pensaría aquello?. Debía solucionarlo ya o todo se iría a la mierda en menos de unas horas.

Pero qué guapo te vez!-Sonrojada grito Tomoyo a su amigo

Syaoran sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, ok Tomoyo no colaboraba a su causa con esos gritos, y pudo sentir como si en cualquier momento Sakura le fuera a tirar una de las sillas de la habitación.

La castaña tenía sin disimulo el seño fruncido, que se creía Syaoran?, que podía ir conquistando mujeres así nada mas?, y lo peor de todo es que había sido con su propia prima y con ella! No entendía que podía pretender, acaso pensó que conquistando a las dos podría conseguir ménage à trois?. La imagen de ello se clavo momentáneamente en la mente de Sakura, y si hubiese sido humanamente posible hubiera sacado fuego por la boca. Pero ya vería el lo que pasaría cuando lo descubriera ante Tomoyo, una patada directa en el culo con destino a China!.

El ambarino que pasaba por cuarta vez en la pasarela miro a Sakura y le dedico una sonrisa, pero terrible error ya que una mirada gélida y bélica fue la respuesta de su antes dulce Sakura. Dios! Que lograra hacerle entender su error!.

Todo perfecto chicos!-Exclamo la Sra. Nadeshiko- Cambiemos ahora por la ropa de jovencitas, listos en 20 min!- Terminando esta oración todo el ajetreo continuo. Syaoran, instantáneamente corrió a los vestidores para cambiarse y buscar a su castaña, cuando de pronto alguien lo embosco dentro del cambiador privado.

Tuuuuu!-Señalándolo con el dedo acusador a Syaoran quien se encontraba sin camisa y con medio pantalón abajo, ya que lo habían sorprendido a medio vestir- Pedazo de escoria! Quien te crees para estar seduciendo mujeres?! Eres un desgraciado! Pero ya no me vas a engañar! Ya descubrí tu plan! Eres de lo peor!

Saku…-Quería hablar el ambarino pero ella no para dejaba de vociferar y proferirle maldiciones-Por favor..! Escucha!-Syaoran hasta se encontraba pálido, no sabía cómo calmar a la más pequeña de los Kinomoto, nunca había visto a una mujer tan molesta, bueno al menos no con él.

No voy a escuchar más de tus mentiras! Y te voy a descubrir con Tomoyo! Ni te creas que te seguiré el jueguito! Tu pedazo de..-Pero sus gritos fueron acallados con un beso fuerte y apasionado, Sakura lucho para librarse del agarre poderoso del ambarino. Definitivamente no sabía qué problema mental tenía ese hombre, queriendo volver a seducirla. El dejo el beso pero no la soltó de sus brazos.

Pero qué te pasa?! Quien te crees para besarme?! Ya te dije que no voy a seguirte el juego!-La cara de la ojiverde presentaba un color grana, debido al fuerte enojo que sentía hacia el chino.

No dejas que te explique lo que realmente ha pasado, no dejas de gritarme…-Trato de explicar Syaoran.

Te exijo que me sueltes en este momento!- Casi grito Sakura- No quiero que vuelvas ni a mirarme! Eres de lo peor seduciendo a dos primas para conseguir un ménage à trois !

Al ambarino quedo perplejo y tras parpadear varias veces, soltó una carcajada que aflojo su agarre. A Sakura se le subieron más los colores al rostro por ver la burla que le profería, ahora si iba a castrarlo.

Un ménage à trois? En serio piensas que vine directamente desde China a seducir mujeres para lograr una fantasía sexual? –Casi se le salían las lagrimas al ambarino de la risa que tenía.

Pues yo no conozco tus perversiones! Ahora suéltame o…!-De nuevo no pudo terminar su frase, porque Syaoran ahora la tenía tomada de ambas manos contra la pared. Esa posición tan intima le erizo la piel, tenía un cuerpo tan varonil e imponente, pudo sentir como se acelero su corazón y entre sus piernas, presionaba una de las piernas del castaño. No sabía cómo podía mantener el equilibro con los pantalones abajo…Los pantalones! Los segundos en que la idea de que la única prenda que poseía en aquel momento el hombre eran unos interiores negros de tipo spandex pegados, y además sin duda era el miembro semi-erecto de Syaoran el que presionaba directamente contra su muslo, le hizo sentir mucho calor y algo en su interior comenzaba a humedecerse. Maldita fuera su suerte, de no sentirse tan molesta ella misma terminaría de desvestirlo.

Escúchame bonita…Nunca trataría de seducir a alguien más…que no fueras tu- Acariciando con el filo de su nariz una de sus mejillas.

Ahórratelo Syaoran…No te creo nada de lo que dices…Claramente escuche a Tomoyo…-La tristeza se reflejo en sus ojos verdes, su color grana iba en descenso.

Es un mal entendido…No sé porque Tomoyo dijo algo así tan a la ligera…Pero no es lo que piensas, ayer salí con ella y…-Lo interrumpió la castaña.

Si, si…ya me dijo que salieron ayer y no me vengas con la típica historia de que fue solo una noche de copas…-Ella sintió más presión sobre ella conferida por el chino.

No..no fueron las cosas así…Si nos embriagamos, pero la única que se puso mal fue Tomoyo…Yo la lleve a su departamento y la acosté…Pero nunca la toque- El decía mientras negaba con la cabeza- No deseo tocar a nadie más…que no seas tú…-Su voz ronca, sensual, le hacía cosquillas a Sakura por todo el cuerpo. Quería creerle, de verdad que sí. Pero hasta el propio comportamiento de Tomoyo le indicaba que era posible que se sintiera atraída por el ambarino. Ella no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y la mano de Syaoran la saco del mutismo, ya que al dejar libre uno de los brazos de esta, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su ropa interior, ya que la falda con las piernas abiertas le daban total acceso a ella.

Estas mojada…Que traviesa…-Le dijo en el oído Syaoran, mirando como de nuevo el color rojo de nuevo regreso a ella- Te vez muy hermosa cuando estas celosa…-Le propinaba algunos besos suaves en el cuello.

Celosa? No son celos…es…-Un gemido abandono sus labios impidiendo que terminara su frase. Un dedo de Syaoran ya invadía su interior y le propinaba suaves caricias- Basta Syao…

Sé que te gusta, puedo verlo en tu cara…Se que me deseas…-La lujuria formaba parte del rostro de Syaoran.

No seas arrogante, yo no… quiero esto..-Las palabras se comenzaban a cortar de su garganta. Que endemoniadamente bien se sentían los ahora un dedo jugaba en su interior.

Si lo quieres…No me pueden engañar tus ojos, tu cuerpo- Diciendo esto continuo con el beso y restregó su miembro que ya se encontraba completamente duro y prisionero en su ropa interior- Yo también te deseo Sakura…Y solo a ti…

Esto último pareció regresarla a la realidad- Quiero creerte Syaoran pero…-De nuevo la acallo con un beso que ahora estaba más cargado de deseo, quería poseerla en ese mismo lugar, liberar su miembro e introducírselo con fuerza entre sus pliegues. La deseaba tanto que le dolía.

Le preguntaremos juntos a Tomoyo…-Le dijo con apenas voz el castaño-Ella te dirá la verdad y verás que a la única que deseo en mi cama…Es a ti- Lo ultimo sonó tan posesivo, tan apasionado, que todo le dio vueltas a Sakura. Si no tenía miedo de enfrentar a su prima era una buena señal de que era verdad lo que le decía. Ahora dos dedos se encontraban poseyéndola en aquel tibio y privado lugar.

Me encantas Sakura…-Le susurro al oído, mientras aumentaba el movimiento de su mano contra su sexo- Quiero hacerte mía…no sabes cuánto…-Los gemidos empezaban a escapar de la garganta de la castaña, definitivamente estaba fuera de control. Y de pronto cesó el movimiento violento y apasionado que ejercía Syaoran contra ella, desconcertando a Sakura.

Syao…-Unos dedos le impidieron de nuevo hablar, y ella lo miro verdaderamente sorprendida.

No seguiré…hasta que no hayamos platicado con Tomoyo…No quiero que haya ni una sombra de duda sobre lo que siento por ti…-La miro con intensidad, y con la mano que había estado traviesa entre las piernas de ella, la deslizo en su propia boca saboreando el sabor de Sakura- Y no sabes cómo me pesa dejar todo esto así…-Apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

Sakura pensó que su corazón iba salírsele del pecho por la emoción de lo que acababa de suceder, el color rojizo no había abandonado su cuerpo. Y lo único que atino fue asentir con la cabeza. Liberándola de su cuerpo, tratando de que su respiración se normalizara, se dio la vuelta para vestirse. Ella por su parte se acomodo la ropa interior y la falda.

Sal tu primero Syaoran- Mirándolo mientras se terminaba de acomodar la camisa- Sería extraño que saliera yo primero de tu vestidor…-Dedicándole una sonrisa tímida.

El asintió correspondiendo la sonrisa, pero antes de salir la beso tiernamente en los labios- Te espero con Tomoyo- Mirando hacia afuera del vestidor, salió con todo el disimulo posible.

Dentro del vestidor Sakura se miraba en el espejo, de nuevo la culpa y la confusión le comprimían las entrañas, ella poso una mano sobre el frio espejo que fue testigo de su apasionado encuentro- Que estoy haciendo?..- Saliendo del vestidor minutos después, rezo porque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Pronto pudo divisar a su madre junto a Tomoyo y Syaoran.

Sakura dónde estabas?- Pregunto curiosa su madre, mirándola mientras se acercaba.

Esta no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar un poco la mirada, Tomoyo vio aquello arqueando una ceja- Estaba realizando unas llamadas- Por fin contesto la castaña.

Nadeshiko le sonrió a su hija- Tengo el presentimiento de que esta colección será todo un éxito!

Compartimos ese presentimiento! – Tomoyo miro a Li, mientras lo tomo del brazo. Cosa que no termino de gustarle a Sakura. Situación que noto el castaño.

Tomoyo recuerdas la noche de ayer?- Miro a su amiga, viendo su reflejo en los antejos negros de sol que aun no se retiraba la morena.

Tomoyo rio- Lo último que recuerdo es que me llevaste a mi departamento, qué pena!- Puso ambas manos sobre sus propias mejillas, en señal de vergüenza- Tu sabes que nunca tomo así Sakura…-Mirando con una sonrisa tanto a su amiga como tía, y volteando de nuevo hacia su amigo-Pero él es todo un caballero así que sé que mi honor estaba a salvo.

Syaoran correspondió a la sonrisa de Tomoyo y miro a la castaña, eso había sido perfecto, ya no existía sombra de duda sobre sus intenciones.

Por cierto mis niños..ya tienen planes para hoy? –Miro a Tomoyo y al joven chino, la Sra. Kinomoto -les quería invitar a una cena hoy, Es una ocasión muy especial! Mi hijo Touya la organiza- La sonrisa orgullosa no podía disimularla.

Touya?! No puedo creerlo! –Dijo con asombro la amatista.

Sr. Li! No puede faltar!-Dijo casi como una orden Nadeshiko.

Ahí estaré…-Observando a la castaña.

Sra. Kinomoto tiene una llamada en su oficina- Se acerco un joven de anteojos.

Gracias en un momento voy, niños los dejo y por favor 9 de la noche en la casa, no se puede llegar tarde-Les guiño un ojo antes de marcharse.

Sakura miraba divertida a su madre, se veía particularmente contenta aquella mañana. En ese momento sonó el celular de Tomoyo- Discúlpenme un momento- Se alejo para responder aquella llamada.

Te invito a comer- Dijo Syaoran con una media sonrisa, mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos- Vamos no me digas que tienes planes…

Pues...veras…-dijo pensativa mirando en dirección a Tomoyo

Anda Sakura y te aseguro que el lugar que tengo en mente es uno que te gustara..-Parecía un niño insistiendo de aquella manera.

Ella rió y puso sus brazos tras la espalda, mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza-Bueno está bien, solo porque insistes –Con un leve sonrojo

Tomoyo se acerco a ellos- Cuantas cosas por hacer…-dijo con cierto fastidio y miro hacia el castaño- Que vas a hacer querido Syaoran?

Acabo de invitar a Sakura a comer- Una alegría muy curiosa emanaba de él.

Tomoyo quedo pensativa momentáneamente- Oh vaya…

Quieres venir Tomoyo-chan?-Pregunto apresurada la castaña, no quería levantar algún tipo de sospecha. Syaoran medio torció la boca sin que lo notaran.

Tomoyo sonrío y negó con la cabeza- No puedo…tengo unos asuntos que atender…

Syaoran respiro con alivio, la verdad es que quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible a solos con Sakura- Quieres que pase por ti en la noche Tomoyo?-

Claro! Te esperare ansiosa! –Los ojos amatista brillaban mirándolo.

Sakura vio con un poco de sorpresa y ciertos celos a su amiga mientras esta intercambiaba miradas con Syaoran, definitivamente su prima tenía una atracción por el amarino y eso no le gustaba nada.

Bien nos vemos en la noche- Syaoran le ofreció el brazo del cual instantemente apreso contra si la castaña, se despidieron de Tomoyo pero casi al momento dejo de observarlos muy ocupada mirando el numero que le marcaba al celular.

.

.

.

Ya en el automóvil Sakura miraba curiosa el paisaje ante ella- Oye nos estamos alejando mucho de la ciudad no crees?- viendo como pronto nuevos letreros aparecían

Syaoran sonrió divertido- Me gustan mucho los restaurantes alejados de la ciudad…

No me estarás secuestrando verdad? –Dijo en tono juguetón la ojiverde, mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Pues…si pudiera te llevaría a un más lejos…-Esta vez no la miro pero en sus palabras se percibía un sentido de posesión. Aquella declaración le había dejado la boca seca, y sentía como el corazón aceleraba su ritmo. Dentro de su conciencia sabía que nada de aquello estaba bien, pero nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre y algo en su interior le gritaba que era algo más que eso, no tenía una explicación de sus sentimientos, pero deseo que pronto pudiera poner su cabeza en orden.

Mirando de nuevo por la ventana, observo lo que parecía una cabaña de dos pisos a la que se acercaban, el lugar se veía muy acogedor. Al llegar a ese lugar se detuvo el automóvil.

Syaoran le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que bajara del auto, ella obedeció intrigada por aquel lugar. El llego a su lado y la tomo de la mano- Esta es la recomendación de uno de mis socios…Y quería compartirla contigo- Sus ojos ámbar le transmitían un sentimiento muy reconfortante, sentía la calidez de su palma entre la suya, ese sentimiento la embriaga por completo.

Me encanta!– Dijo con mucha emoción mirando el lugar.

Syaoran sonrió ampliamente y entraron, no tardaron en darles una mesa en un balcón solo para ellos dos.

Es hermoso! Mira que vista!–Se sentía como renacida en aquel lugar, el aire fresco, los sonidos naturales, alejados de la gente, además estar de frente a ese hombre increíblemente atractivo solo para ella, estaba en el paraíso!

Si quieres después podemos dar un paseo…-Propuso el castaño apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa en busca de las delicadas manos femeninas.

De verdad?! Sii!-Parecía una niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones.

Syaoran no podía dejar de mirarla con tanta intensidad- Me encanta verte así…-Esas palabras salieron espontaneas de sus labios.

Ehh? –Sonrió tímidamente- Debo parecer muy infantil…-Se mordió el labio inferior bajando ligeramente la vista.

Para nada…-Mientras jugaba con el salero de la mesa- Es muy refrescante conocer a alguien que se exprese de esa manera…Y no las típicas mujeres engreídas interesadas en puras frivolidades..-Moviendo la mano libre del salero como restando importancia.

Sakura arqueo una ceja- Y como sabes que no soy una niña frívola, que te da esa seguridad? –Dijo en tono desafiante.

Syaoran sin titubear- Tus ojos, tu voz, tu espíritu…Puedo sentirlo…

Estas palabras sacaron a Sakura de balance, pensando si acaso él de verdad podría estar relacionado con alguno de los clanes e instintivamente puso una de sus manos a una altura debajo del cuello donde tenía el colgante de estrella.

Que te sorprende tanto? Acaso nunca has tenido esa sensación con alguien? –Con una amplia y sincera sonrisa, inclinando su torso hacia ella.

Sakura respiro profundo y se sintió tonta-Claro…-Bajando la guardia en ese momento.

Sabes siento como si tuviera mucho tiempo de conocerte-Apoyo una de sus mejillas sobre su mano, mirándola con intensidad.

Aun falta mucho que conocernos-Ella mordió su labio inferior y se inclino hacia él.

Quiero conocer todo de ti Sakura, saber todo de ti!- Abriendo los brazos en ademan como si quisiera abarcar el mundo.

Syaoran…-Aquellos ojos esmeraldas no apartaban la vista de su rostro, y por fin pudo tomar una de sus delicadas manos femeninas entre las suyas. Una tenue y tranquilizadora música se escuchaba en el fondo, el aire soplaba juguetón. Sakura no podía bajar de aquella nube en la que la habían subido sus palabras- Syaoran yo también quiero conocer todo de ti.

Esta declaración era realmente peligrosa y el ambarino lo sabía. El desearía poder contarle todo sin mentiras, que realmente pudiera conocer el tipo de hombre que era, pero esto seguramente la apartaría de su lado. Olvidando todo ese supuesto plan que debía de cumplir por su clan, por su familia…El en realidad se estaba encariñando con la castaña mas allá de lo que siquiera pudo pensar. No era justo realmente para ninguno de los dos empezar con mentiras entre ellos, pero todo estaba justificado desde su punto de vista y definitivamente no era tan terrible como él había pensado al principio. Si tan solo ese prometido suyo no estuviera con ella, todo podría ser diferente.

.

.

.

Mientras en la ciudad todo el bullicio seguía su curso, y una reunión tenía lugar, con un tema demasiado delicado.

Bien aquí estoy…-Dijo dejando a simple vista un tono de disgusto la amatista a su interlocutor frente a ella, se podía ver reflejado en sus ojos un desagrado casi llegando al repudio.

Calmada señorita, tal pareciera que contra tu voluntad te tengo frente a mí…-Una sonrisa hipócrita se dibujo en aquel fino rostro.

Quieres dejarte de tus jueguitos, Dime qué quieres- Exclamo con vil reclamo mientras cruzaba los brazos la mujer.

No..no..no..Ay que ser amables mi estimada señorita Daidoji…-Volteando hacia un mesero-Un whisky por favor…

Tomoyo frunciendo el seño- Que quieres Tsukishiro? Dilo! Es dinero?

Dinero? Que te hace pensar que quiero tu dinero – Dijo aquel hombre no mucho mayor que Tomoyo, tenia facciones delicadamente delineadas, cabello grisáceo, de ojos azules…

Si no es dinero que quieres? Para que estarme acosando todos esto días?-Mostrando su celular en una mano, dejándolo caer sobre la mesa.

No fue acoso, solo unos cuantos recordatorios…-Moviendo una mano de forma desdeñosa.

Habla de una vez –Aquel seño no dejo su posición arrugada- Me canse de ser la señorita amable contigo…

Mira niña no me tientes porque yo también he sido muy condescendiente con tu…bueno ya sabes…-Dijo muy altanero.

Dime qué quieres y acabemos con todo esto –La postura rígida de la joven dejaba implícito la tensión que sentía.

Si tan impaciente estas, hablemos de negocios…Mira las cosas están así, yo mantendré mi boca cerrada si y solo si, tú me ayudas a conseguir a Sakura…- Se veía mucha determinación en su rostro.

Que yo que!? –Pregunto horrorizada la amatista.

Vamos no creo que te resulte muy difícil aceptar…-Levantando una ceja mirándola fijamente.

Eres más estúpido de lo que aparentas…Sakura nunca se va a fijar en alguien como tú, nunca mientras tenga a Eriol –Dijo con un dejo de burla, soltando una risa.

El hombre entrelazo sus manos- Ahí es donde entras tú querida…Tú quitaras a ese estorbo del camino…-La sonrisa torcida en aquel apuesto rostro, contrastaban terriblemente.

Estás loco, no voy a participar en algo así….No puedo!-Sus dos palmas resonaron sobre la mesa.

No me vengas con tus actos mediocres! No me puedes convencer después de lo he visto…-Pasando una mano por el fleco plateado que rosaba su frente.

Tomoyo sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba, se encontraba contra la pared que debía hacer no podía traicionar más a su amiga- Porque me pides eso…Pídeme otra cosa…

Hoy habrá una cena a la cual adivino estas invitada…No crees que sería el escenario perfecto para exponer la verdad?! Y para asegurarme que todos vean que es cierto…-Le aventó un sobre a la mesa.

La morena observo con sospecha aquel sobre amarillo, al abrirlo la sorpresa salió a flor de piel- Fotos…De donde..? Eres un maldito! – Sentía como los ojos empezaban a arderle mientras miraba esas fotos que estrujaba entre sus manos.

Ya, ya…esto es para que veas que no estoy jugando…Y que no voy a dudar en hacerlo público…esas claro solo son unas copias-dijo con fastidio.

La amatista con toda la rabia contenida bajo la vista: Tú…tú no sabes nada…

La verdad es que no me importa, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer- Tomando el whisky que le acababan de servir.

Porque quieres a Sakura? Puedes tener a otras mujeres!?- Seguía estrujando las fotografías en sus manos.

Tengo mis razones y no tengo por qué decirte nada más! –Dijo con una sequedad mezclada con frialdad, mirando con burla a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

No puedo…no…-repetía moviendo negativamente su cabeza, sus ojos se mostraban vidriosos.

Deja tus escenitas cuando estés sola, solo me pones en ridículo… –Mirando alrededor la gente que los observaba-Dime cuál es tu respuesta?

El tono tan frío e indiferente no podía creerlo Tomoyo- Yo no puedo…-Apretaba los puños en señal de impotencia.

Bien entonces habrá una humillación publica hoy–Parándose de golpe y tirando un billete a la mesa- No pensé que te importara tan poco esa familia- Dándose vuelta.

Se sentía asqueada, levanto la vista- Espera…-La voz le salió quebrada.

Tsukishiro aun sin voltearse a verla sonrió maliciosamente- Cambias de opinión?

Aun el siendo tu socio…darías pie a la humillación?- Sus ojos amatistas lo juzgaban de pies a cabeza.

No me conoces…así que no sabes de que soy capaz…Solo eso querías decirme?-Secamente y dando un paso adelante.

Yo lo haré…-Bajando la mirada, se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Estaba traicionando a dos personas muy importantes para ella.

La sonrisa de este hombre se volvió más amplia y se dirigió a ella, quedando de frente- Te daré un plazo que cumplir, no puedes pasarte más allá de ese periodo me entiendes?

Además me condicionas?! –Levantando precipitadamente la mirada llena de furia.

Limítate a cumplir en el plazo, a partir de hoy tu vida es un reloj con marcha atrás…Eh escuchado de los planes de boda y eso no puede ocurrir me entiendes?-Señalándola con el dedo índice- Y claro está todo tiene que ser muy discreto…Nadie puede enterarse, esto es entre tú y yo – Frunciendo el entrecejo, su mirada fría y vacía le indicaban que no estaba jugando.

Eres un demonio…-Frunciendo de nuevo el seño mirando a un lado, le daba asco ese hombre parado frente a ella, le inspiraba temor y una repugnancia incontrolable.

Este la tomo del mentón- Vamos bonita no creo que se te haga muy difícil cumplir mi petición, para una mujer como tu debe ser algo casi cotidiano…Además se me están antojando algunos caprichitos…si me entiendes?...Sé que podría satisfacerte de muchas…maneras- Acercándose a su rostro diciendo las últimas palabras de una manera muy seductora cerca de su oído.

Tomoyo que ya no soportaba ni un minuto más estar en el mismo lugar que Yue Tsukishiro, era realmente hombre despiadado- Idiota! –Soltándose del agarre de su mentón, metiendo e sobre en su bolsa y alejándose de la vista de ese hombre que portaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

.

.

.

Como si vivieran en un mundo aparte Syaoran y Sakura disfrutaban del tiempo juntos. Ella por su parte contaba anécdotas desde sus años escolares, hasta los corazoncitos que había roto. Nunca se había sentido tan cómoda con un hombre, aun contando a Eriol. Con este ultimo todo se había dado casi de forma automática, como si sintiera que eso era lo que se suponía que debía pasar entre ellos, no es que nunca hubiera estado enamorada de él, claro que había estado enamorada al principio…Pero ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta que aunque lo quería mucho, su amor nunca podría pasar de un sentimiento de amor fraternal y lo más triste es que aunque lo supiera no podría dejarlo por la promesa que le había hecho.

Ya se encontraban caminando en los alrededores y se pararon en cierto punto, ya que Sakura se había cansado de caminar con los tacones, no había venido preparada para una caminata.

Has tenido una vida muy feliz Sakura…-La miraba el ambarino con alegría, mientras sostenía los tacones que le había dado a cuidar la castaña.

Ella le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza-No me puedo quejar…-Lo miro- Pero háblame más de ti…Hasta ahora solo se que tienes cuatro hermanas todas casadas, que todos ellos viven en China, se lo que haces en la empresa de tus padres…-Inclino su cuerpo hacia el- Dime algo más personal…cuantas novias has tenido?

El castaño miro hacia arriba como si tratara de recordar algo que había sucedido hace mucho tiempo- La verdad es que…he tenido muy pocas novias formales…

No puedo creerte-Le dijo divertida.

Él le tomo una de sus manos, con la mano libre- Novias que pudiese considerar formales…tres…Y ninguna de mucho tiempo, apenas algunos meses-Pareció guardar una risa amarga.

Y eso porque? No te enamoraste de ninguna?-Ella acariciaba tiernamente la mano sujeta a la suya. El sintió que era un gesto terriblemente tierno e intimo.

Nunca pude enamorarme de la forma en la que ellas querían, simplemente no me nacía-Sus palabras resultaban casi resignadas y muy sinceras- No podía seguir a su lado, sabiendo que no podía amarlas como ellas merecían…

Estas palabras calaron el alma de Sakura, como deseaba tener la misma libertad- Eres un buen hombre Syaoran…-Su voz sonó más triste de lo que pensó.

Que te sucede? Pareces triste –El corazón de Syaoran se acongojo al escuchar y ver a su pequeña Sakura así de pronto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como pequeñas lagrimas se querían aglutinar en sus ojos-Tu y yo…-Una tristeza total la invadió por completo, y de un impulso se enterró en un abrazo contra el cuerpo masculino. El completamente desconcertado no sabía que hacer.

Que sucede bonita?-La abrazo con ternura, no sabía que había pasado para que ella se pusiera de esa forma de pronto.

Ella apenas desenterró el rostro del pecho de Syaoran para mirarlo, ya con algunas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas- Debo ser honesta contigo…Esto no puede llegar a más Syaoran.

El sintió como si le hubiesen clavo una daga en el estomago y hubieran destrozado por dentro sus entrañas- Que…que quieres decir..?- El la sostenía por los brazos.

Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros…Tengo que ser honesta contigo-Se separo de él dándole la espalda para limpiarse las fugaces lagrimas- Yo no puedo darte más que esto-Dijo levantando los brazos como si quisiera mostrarle algo al aire- Estos besos y caricias robadas…-Lo miro con tristeza finalmente.

El torció la boca- Yo Sakura..No te he pedido realmente nada…-

Ella abrió ampliamente sus ojos verdes, el tenía toda la razón, en ningún momento le había pedido que dejara a su novio o le había hecho una promesa de amor eterno. Solo le había dicho que la quería y que le gustaba, se sintió absolutamente como una tonta y avergonzada. Abrió los labios pero nada salió de ellos, su corazón se había desembocado en un palpitar rápido y nervioso.

Pero no me mal entiendas…-El dio un paso hacia ella, y en respuesta la castaña dio uno hacia atrás- No, no, creas que no te quisiera solo para mi…-Decía mientras la miraba directo a los ojos- Siento que no podía pedírtelo así de pronto…

Sakura elevo una ceja y tomo entre sus manos el dije de estrella- Yo lo siento…me estoy comportando como una niña-Sonrió de manera torcida, el se sintió incomodo por la reacción que ella estaba tomando- Creo que me he dejado llevar- El tono de sus palabras sonó algo irónico.

No quiero que pienses que no me importas o que solo estoy jugando contigo…-Hizo el intento por acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero ella lo detuvo con una mano.

Olvidemos esto…Llévame a casa por favor- Una sonrisa incomoda estaba en su rostro.

El semblante de Syaoran se volvió inexpresivo, se sintió como un idiota por no tener más cuidado con sus palabras, sintió que retrocedió muchísimo en sus planes. Pero no queriendo incomodarla más, se limito en asentir con la cabeza. El traslado hasta el hogar Kinomoto, fue realmente bastante callado y solo la música que profería el estéreo llenaba el espacio. El no pudo sacarle más que algunos monosílabos y sonrisas corteses. Parecía más interesada en jugar con el dije de estrella que tenía que en prestarle atención.

Crees en la magia? –Pregunto como algo casual la castaña, que ni siquiera lo había mirado por estar absorta observando hacia la ventana.

El se había sorprendido por aquello tan inusual, seria acaso que había sentido su poder mágico?, eso era imposible!, años de entrenamiento para poder disimular su presencia no podían traicionarlo de pronto- Magia? Como magia? Como lo que hacen los magos con los niños? O…hechiceros y cosas así?- Trato de sonar lo más indiferente al tema posible.

Mejor olvídalo, tonterías mías-Ella solo lo había visto de reojo y se mantuvo el resto del camino perdida en sus pensamientos, le daba vueltas a su relación con Eriol, la promesa entre ellos, el dichoso clan, su familia, Syaoran.

Una vez en su casa, ella se giro hacia él y le sonrió-Gracias

El la miraba serio- Discúlpame si te hice enojar o sentir incomoda…

Ella negó con la cabeza- Para nada Syaoran, entre nosotros no ha pasado nada.

El la tomo por la mano para evitar que se fuera- Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió? Yo no…yo…-No sabía cómo seguir su oración, se sentía genuinamente angustiado, porque así era!. Sentía una mezcla de arrepentimiento, temor, frustración. Solo quería que ella le volviera a sonreír sinceramente.

Syaoran, yo no me arrepiento de nada y no pienses que estoy molesta o algo…Es solo que tienes razón nunca me pediste nada y yo no sé porque me apresure sacado ideas locas de mi cabeza…-Dijo haciendo una mueca con la boca- Solo fue algo que paso y ya- Encogiendo los hombros.

Es que yo no quiero ser algo que solo pase…-La seriedad en su voz se vio reflejado en todo su cuerpo que se tensiono.

Sakura lo miro intrigada- Sinceramente me siento un poco confundida Syaoran…-Soltando un suspiro- Y creo que este no es el momento para esta plática.

El soltó la mano de la mujer, ahora sí que estaba frustrado, tan rápido como había avanzado con esa misma velocidad había perdido todo- Si tal vez tengas razón…-Tenía el seño visiblemente fruncido.

No te enojes Syaoran- Ella le acaricio la misma mano que había alejado de ella- Espero verte en la noche- Y le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

El se quedo perplejo y solo asintió con la cabeza, había sentido el desaire por parte de ella, pero a su vez le daba un cierto halo de esperanza, acaso estaba jugando con él?. La miro entrar a la casa y el acelero para alejarse de la confusión que ahora el cargaba.

.

.

.

La noche llego y varios invitados ya estaban presentes en la casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura platicaba con algunos invitados, a su lado Eriol sonreía, cuando sintió una presencia entrar al salón…

Tomoyo!- Se escucho la voz de la Sra. Kinomoto

Sakura casi por instinto volteo para encontrase a su vieja amiga y a su acompañante, y claro está ella estaba prendada del brazo del hombre, que con su traje sastre color negro, lucía especialmente exquisito. Sakura se ruborizo un poco al mirarlo, Eriol frunció el entrecejo.

Vaya vino Tomoyo acompañada del Sr. Li- La pesada mirada sobre su novia no pasaba desapercibida.

Sí, mi madre lo invito junto a Tomoyo- Mientras dio un sorbo a su copa.

Eriol se limito a levantar una ceja- Eso noto, se ven contentos no crees? –Su tono casi era frío.

Sakura lo miro algo extrañada.

Sakura! Quien es el que está con Tomoyo?!-Una voz fémina cerca de ellos los hizo mirar en esa dirección- No me digas que es su novio!?

Sakura se había quedado muda momentáneamente.

Vamos Sakura no nos tengas en suspenso!-Se acerco otra mujer al pequeño grupo formado.

Si no es su novio…podría serlo pronto no crees querida? –Los ojos azules de su novio la recorrian con intensidad.

Ehh..Puede ser…-Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo de recomponerse y salir de ese aturdimiento.

Vaya que lastima…y que suerte tiene Daidouji!-Dijo una de las mujeres.

Tomoyo que los diviso en ese momento se acerco a ellos- Hola a todos!

Buenas noches Tomo-chan!- Le sonrió tiernamente a su prima.

Como esta Sr. Li? –En tono serio dando una vista de reojo a los brazos aun entrelazados de la amatista y el joven chino.

Syaoran lo miro y sin más emoción- Muy bien Sr. Hiiragizawa –Pero su mirada rápidamente paso a Sakura cambiando a una muy dulce- Buenas noches Sakura –Con una sonrisa divina

Ho..hola Syaoran- Este castaño le había resultado bipolar, de tener una despedida tan extraña y seria, ahora se portaba dulce y alegre. En eso sintió un codazo la ojiverde, lo cual hizo que volteara para ver como las mujeres a su lado seguían esperando la ansiada presentación- Eh…mira Syaoran deja que te presente a…-Fue interrumpida inesperadamente por una de las mujeres.

Yanagisawa Naoko**…-**Dijo con una gran sonrisa extendiendo su brazo señal de saludo

Syaoran respondió a ese saludo- Li Syaoran.

Acaso no es de la fundación Li!?-Una voz atrás de Naoko hizo a todos voltear para ver a la mujer de la estridente voz.

Syaoran casi con duda- Uhm..si.

Akizuki Nakuru! Mucho gusto! –Extendiendo el brazo para saludarlo- Usted es la viva imagen de su padre! Tiene todo su porte!

Syaoran no duda más y la saluda de inmediato- Que gusto conocerla!–Sonriendo

Eh escuchado muchas cosas buenas de usted señor Li! –Sonriendo coquetamente Nakuru

Acaso tu firma y la fundación tienen negocios?- Pregunto curioso Eriol.

Syaoran y Nakuru al unísono- Si! –Se miraron y rieron.

Mi padre está aquí! Tiene que venir a saludarlo! – Tomándolo del brazo la intempestiva nueva conocida, por lo que Tomoyo tuvo que soltarle del brazo, lo que aprovecho Naoko, para tomarle del brazo recién liberado.

Yo les acompaño!, sabía usted que mi tío….-Comenzó Naoko, mientras los tres se alejaban entre pláticas, quedando los otros viejos amigos mirando momentáneamente sorprendidos.

Te veo muy "entusiasmada" querida Tomoyo…-Rompiendo el silencio con un tono de voz un tanto extraño.

Tomoyo con rubor- Ah..pues…es un buen hombre, cualquiera se sentiría atraída por el no crees Sakura?.

Sakura casi atragantándose con su bebida- Uhm! Pues cualquiera podría ser! –Con cierto rubor.

Eriol frunció el entrecejo- Alguien quiere algo de tomar?

No gracias a un tengo- Mirando su copa de vino blanco.

Yo si quiero, pero iré yo misma…-Sonriendo a medias y dirigiéndose al bar.

No tardo pequeña- Le dedico una sonrisa antes de alejarse.

Dejando a Sakura sola, ella suspiro y se dedico a mirar a todos en aquella reunión mientras unos hablaban otros tomaban, se habían formado diversos grupos en aquellas reunión social. Ella pensó sería más familiar aquella cena, que sin duda tenía el toque de ser organizada por su hermano a quien por cierto hacía rato no había visto. Por fin decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones, Eriol había tardado en regresar.

Porque tan sola?-Una voz masculina la sobresalto ya que le hablo al oído por detrás.

Sakura volteo para verlo- Me asustaste Syaoran!

Sonriéndole a donde fue tu guardián? Desde que me fui te vi muy sola aquí…-Su tono coqueto no paso desapercibido.

Me estabas observando? –Levantando una ceja.

Es imposible no mirarte!- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Digamos que…no puedo ignorar a una hermosa joven solitaria-Con un tono muy caballeresco.

Pues Sr. Li sepa que me quede sola por elección- Sonriéndole mientras le dio el último sorbo a su copa- Puedo ver que huiste de Nakuru y Naoko- Su timbre de voz sonaba divertido.

El inclino la cabeza- Efectivamente…La verdad que yo solo quisiera TU compañía, así que no quise que estuviera más tiempo aquí solita…-Mirándola muy tierno.

Sakura lo miraba pero una timidez la invadía y bajo el rostro, lo que Syaoran con el dedo índice le impido que siguiera.

No me prives de tus hermosos ojos, mírame…-De nuevo esa intensa mirada ámbar sobre ella.

Sabe que me desconcierta ? Porque eres así conmigo?- Su mirada reflejaba confusión.

Di mi nombre…-Pareció dar una orden, acercándose un poco a su rostro- Me gusta escuchar mi nombre de tu voz-

Tú sabes muy bien que tengo novio…-Buscando con la mirada al susodicho.

En el rostro del castaño se podía ver una media sonrisa- Ni que lo digas…eso lo tengo presente-Diciendo estas últimas palabras al oído de Sakura

Sakura con rubor- Tal vez no me has entendido Syaoran yo…

Linda Sakura!-Una voz masculina los hizo virar los rostros hacia su dirección.

Yue! –Exclamo un poco sorprendida mirando hacia el hombre que la había nombrado.

Como estas preciosa? –La mirada fija en ella, con aquel tono de voz muy insinuante, mirando hacia su acompañante-Syaoran Li! Que sorpresa verlo esta noche, no sabía que era cercano a la familia-El tono sonaba bastante falso a los oídos de Li.

Yue buenas noches –La mirada seria y molesta por la intromisión se expresaba en la cara del chino, se levanto poniéndose a la altura de Yue. Tenían casi la misma altura.

Se conocen? –Parándose del sillón con algo de sorpresa mirando a ambos hombres que se desafiaba con la mirada.

Sí, tengo por mi parte convenios con la fundación de la familia Li por eventos internacionales y por la sucursal que tenemos en Hong Kong- Tomando un sorbo del whisky que traía en mano.

Vaya que pequeño es el mundo…pues Syaoran nos ayudara con un desfile! No es genial!?- Tratando de romper un poco la tensión que sentía sobre ellos.

Vaya Syaoran…no conocía sus gustos por la moda…-Lo miro levantando una ceja y sonriendo, gesto que él pareció algo siniestro.

Me gusta apoyar a las mujeres emprendedoras- Sonriéndole a su amiga mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Y que mejor si son hermosas como tu Sakura…-Besando la mano de Sakura

Tu siempre tan adulador-Sonriendo alejando su mano con mucha gracia.

Yue le sonrió para luego mirar sobre su hombro- Discúlpenme ya deje a mi acompañante sola mucho rato, no vaya a ser que se me escape-Guiñándole un ojo a Sakura, Syaoran se tensionaba cada vez más por la presencia de ese hombre.

Lo miraron alejarse con mucha gracia cual felino, Sakura lo consideraba un hombre bastante misterioso, no sabía exactamente como había terminado de socio de su hermano, nunca le había parecido que congeniaran, tal vez en los negociosos fuese diferente.

Nunca imagine que conocieras a Yue…-Miro con la inocencia de una niña reflejado en sus ojos verdes.

Ni que el a ti…pero debí suponerlo cuando conocí a tu hermano, puesto que ya había escuchado que dijera el nombre de tu hermano como el otro socio, aunque nunca he hecho tratos o había tratado con el…Solo con Yue-Miro pensativo hacia la dirección de Yue Tsukishiro.

Por eso digo que es muy pequeño el mundo, estábamos más conectados de lo que imaginaba- Mirándolo y sonriéndole de una manera muy tierna.

Nunca dejes de mirarme así…-El castaño dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Uh?-Le pareció una petición extraña salida de los labios del chino y se ruborizo.

Sr. Liii!-La estruendosa voz de Nakuru se escucho detrás de ellos, haciéndolos mirar en su dirección.

Sr. Li lo estaba buscando! Tiene que conocer a una persona! Es muy importante!-Se miraba muy inquieta la mujer, como un pequeño niño ansioso antes de navidad.

Uhm..si claro…-Pero antes de levantarse le susurro al oído a Sakura- Te veo en 15 min en el balcón - Dejando algo sorprendida a la más joven de los Kinomoto.

Sakura se quedo ligeramente inquieta y pudo sentir de nuevo a su corazón latir a ritmo acelerado, una gran duda le embargaba con ese hombre, que podía decirle?. Lo miro conversando con Nakuru y un señor de unos aproximados cincuenta años. Definitivamente este hombre la volvía loca.

.

.

.

Que tal!

Pues aquí acaba este tercer capítulo, bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi fic! Y una disculpa por el retraso!.

Ok, no se pierdan que todo se irá complicando cada vez más!

Besos! ** Zauberry**


	5. Chapter 4

_Hola! A todos ojala disfruten de este capítulo!_

_Disclamer_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Clamp.

.

.

.

"**EL HILO ROJO"**

**Capitulo 4: Aflorando en la piel**

.

.

Ya sé que no me debes nada…-El hombre de gran estatura se apoyo en el escritorio de ese salón que se encontraba iluminado por una luz cálida, miro a la mujer que lo acompañaba en la habitación, ella que estaba retraída, abrazándose así misma incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

No quiero hacerte sentir mal…lo siento…-Aun apoyado en ese escritorio

Basta de disculpas…sabes que nunca me podría molestar contigo-Dijo al final la mujer con tono dulce.

El hombre al percibir una actitud dulce decide acercarse a ella y le toma el rostro entre sus manos- Eres tan hermosa…No sé porque me pongo tan celoso…Se que tienes el derecho de hacer tu vida, que somos amigos.

Aquellos ojos amatistas abrigaron una dulce esperanza al mirarlo, iba a decir algo pero le taparon los labios con un dedo- No digas nada…menos este día…Tomoyo.

Ella lo miro conteniendo en si todos sus sentimientos, se sentía tan impotente y culpable, ella quería decirle la verdad, lo que le habían pedido ese día.

No me mires así…por favor…-La expresión de su acompáñate se torno triste y preocupada.

Tomoyo entendió al mirarlo que no debía continuar y se alejo un paso de el-Mira olvida todo…salgamos de aquí por favor..Antes que ella lo note- Desprendió en su tono de voz la resignación que sentía.

Está bien…pero compón esa cara que no te luce la tristeza…-La dulzura y complicidad que le provocaba su amiga no la había sentido más que con otra persona más, ni siquiera con su prometida. A veces odiaba que le mirara de aquella manera, ya que le recordaba aquella mirada que ya nunca más le pertenecería.

Como si adivinara su pensamiento la amatista le dedica una sonrisa para reconfortarlo, sabía que no tenía caso prolongar su estancia ahí, el se limito a emular la sonrisa y salieron de aquella habitación con el mayor disimulo posible.

.

.

.

Qué pasa Kaho?-La Sra. Kinomoto miraba nerviosa a la novia de su hijo, que parecía molesta.

Esta que era una mujer muy bella y con la cualidad de la paciencia parecía haberla perdido- Es que Touya desapareció hace ya rato, por más que lo busco…No sé donde se pudo haber metido- La mirada ansiosa de la mujer de largos cabellos castaños no era nada disimulada mientas revisaba con la vista a todos los presentes.

Nadeshiko quien decidió ayudarla pronto lo diviso- Ahí esta! –Dijo señalando donde estaba su hijo en una esquina acompañado.

Kaho miro en la dirección señalada y casi corrió al lado de su novio-Con que aquí estas?! –Casi un reclamo fueron sus palabras.

Touya sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda-Que sucede Kaho?

Kaho frunció un poco el entrecejo- Hola Tomoyo…

Tomoyo le dedico una sonrisa- Buenas noches Kaho-san! Que hermosa te vez hoy!

Gracias..si me disculpas necesito hablar con mi novio… –Dicho esto casi jalo a Touya del brazo.

Touya miro un segundo a Tomoyo y le sonrió para luego alejarse, esta que seguía con la mirada como lo alejaban de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena poco usual.

.

.

Kaho termino por llevarlo a la cocina, se miraba notablemente irritada- Donde estabas?

Saludando a los invitados…-Encogiendo los hombros dándole muy poca importancia a la pregunta de su novia.

Kaho frunció más el seño- No me mientas!

Todos en la cocina que iban y venían fingieron no escuchar nada de lo que pasaba.

Touya frunció el entrecejo visiblemente molesto por la escena que estaba dando la mujer- Que quieres decir?!

Crees que soy tonta o algo así?!...Dime dónde estabas que desapareciste tanto tiempo?!- Todo el cuerpo de Kaho Misuki se encontraba tenso y lo reflejaba en cada expresión.

El estrés te está haciendo decir tonterías Kaho…Ni si quiera le voy a dar importancia a tus insinuaciones-Cruzando los brazos mientras se mostraba tranquilo.

Kaho arqueo una ceja- No me engañes Touya, tu no…-Estaba a punto de soltar las lagrimas, y este al notarlo meneo la cabeza y la abrazo.

Eres una boba…Saca de tu cabecita cualquier idea loca que tengas-Le decía dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Ella solto un suspiro- Lo siento, pero me desespero no encontrarte por ningún lugar y luego te veo solo con ella- Dijo con un tono algo triste y posesivo-

Touya le dio un tierno beso en los labios- Como te he dicho muchas veces antes, Tomoyo es como mi hermanita, es un miembro de mi familia.

La mujer se sintió avergonzada por la escena de celos, pero no era la primera vez que se sentía de alguna forma amenazada por la prima de Touya, pero era esa relación tan cercana que mantenían que no le terminaba de agradar.

Salgamos de aquí..que ya va a llegar la hora…-Declaro el moreno sonriéndole, para salir abrazados de esa cocina. Pero por dentro, Kaho pensaba que aunque su novio le había dado esa misma justificación todas las veces que ella externaba sus celos, no lograba borrar aquel presentimiento que vibraba en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Sakura miraba al cielo con impaciencia, había salido al balcón por petición de Syaoran pero el aun no aparecía. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, maldecía no tener un reloj a mano, cuando escucho el abrirse de las puertas que conducían al balcón.

Pensé que ya no vendrías –Dedicándole una sonrisa la castaña.

Como crees que te dejaría aquí plantada?...Solo que los negocios no descansan…es demasiado bla bla bla, ya sabes –Encogiéndose de hombros mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Sakura se recargo en el balcón con los brazos cruzados- Y bien que sucede? –Se le notaba impaciente.

Yo solo quería asegurarme de que tu y yo estemos bien- Quedo de frente a ella, tenía las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón. Con su gran altura se veía imponente.

El corazón de la ojiverde comenzaba a acelerar su ritmo, y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Se sentía como una pequeña niña a su lado- Claro estamos bien…Creo que dejamos en claro nuestra situación–Arqueando una ceja.

Syaoran dio un suspiro- No de hecho creo que me has mal interpretado y necesito preguntarte algo…

Esto intrigo más a la castaña- De que se trata?

El ladeo su cabeza y su semblante se puso más sereno-Que tan serio es tu compromiso con Hiiragizawa?

La pregunta la desconcertó por completo- Que tan seria? Pues ya sabes que estamos comprometidos…-Una repentina timidez se apropio de ella- Creo que eso le da toda la seriedad posible.

El negó con la cabeza- Estoy seguro de que han mantenido su compromiso escondido, y de ello solo lo saben algunas personas. Lo digo porque ni siquiera llevas el anillo- El observo como ella instintivamente palpo su mano izquierda con su derecha- Esto aunado a que además no parecen avanzar en la planificación de la boda…-La miro en ese instante con aquellos ojos ámbar buscando algo en ella- Algo esta extraño aquí.

Sakura sintió su sangre hervir en sus mejillas- Que cosas tan absurdas dices! Que no hayamos hecho público el compromiso no quiere decir…

Quiere decir muchas cosas-Interrumpió Syaoran- No entiendo por qué razón unos novios "enamorados" ocultarían algo así…Quiere decir que no estás segura o tal vez él?…si te soy sincero no te veo muy motivada en convertirte en su esposa.

La castaña estaba anonadada con todas las conclusiones que había pronunciado el ambarino, pero quien se creía este hombre, aunque en realidad lo que más le alteraba era darse cuenta de que tenía en parte razón, aunque la absoluta verdad no podía contársela de los verdaderos motivos- Que pretendes al decirme esto?

Quiero llegar a conclusiones…Quiero que lo pienses mejor, lo de hoy…-El tono del chino era serio, y con la mirada la penetraba hasta lo que ella sentía era el fondo de su alma.

Fue un error-Termino la frase con frialdad la castaña, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Él le miro sorprendido- Eso crees de verdad?

Sakura se abrazo a sí misma, para luego mirar hacia otro lado- Tú y yo sabemos que no debió suceder, la realidad es que estoy comprometida y tengo que cumplir con mi promesa!

Promesa?! Acaso tuvo que hacerte prometerlo?! Creo que están peor de lo que quieren ver…- Se escuchaba el enojo brotando de los labios de Syaoran, rotó el rostro de la ojiverde en dirección a él.

Sakura sintió sus ojos comenzar a humedecerse y se soltó del agarre de Syaoran caminando unos pasos para darle la espalda, ya estaba cansada de llorar pensando en lo que era o no correcto - Mira tú no puedes venir a juzgarme, ni podrías entender del porque de mis razones y por favor no tienes que meterme dudas sobre mi compromiso –Dijo molesta.

No necesito plantar dudas que por lo que veo ya tienes en ti…-Syaoran se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, este movimiento dejo a Sakura petrificada por lo imprevisto que fue- Yo solo quiero que lo pienses un poco…-Le dijo con suavidad.

Ella bajo la cabeza- Para qué?...Que quieres Syaoran?

Dicho esto él se acerco a su oído para susurrarle- Solo quiero lo que quieras darme…-Su voz sonaba exquisitamente sexy, se sentía estremecer con la proximidad de este cuerpo masculino junto al suyo.

Y la voz de Sakura fue muy suave- Ya te dije que no puedo darte más ahora…-pronuncio por fin con dolor mientras se derretía entre los fuertes brazos de este hombre.

Syaoran la contrajo más contra su pecho y le dio la vuelta- Entonces seré feliz con esto…- Plantándole un beso antes de que dijera algo más, era un beso apasionado, tierno, voraz, un cosquilleo le invadía la columna vertebral. El aprisionaba la pequeña y delicada cintura de esta con una de sus manos, mientras la otra la deslizaba por el espacio descubierto por el vestido. Le encantaba sentir los suaves labios de la mujer sobre los suyos, podía sentir algo diferente al estar de aquella forma. Le molestaba no poder hablar abiertamente con ella, y quería gritarle que entendía la razón por la cual no querían hacerlo público y el error que cometería si llegaba a culminar lo que él le había dicho. Cuando por fin terminaron el beso para poder respirar se miraron unos segundos.

Syaoran…esta no soy yo…-Preciso aclarar Sakura, y sin vacilar más se alejo de él en dirección a la puerta.

Te aseguro que él se siente como tú!-Dijo el castaño casi como un dictamen.

Parando en seco ella se volteo para mirarlo- Que dices?

Solamente con mirarlo se nota…Y créeme que no suelo equivocarme…-De nuevo tenía las manos en los bolsillos y un semblante serio.

Sakura frunció el ceño y apretó los puños- No lo conoces, estoy segura de que él me ama y sería incapaz de hacerme daño.

Él arqueo una ceja- Estas segura?...

Estoy segura y por favor te pido ya no te metas con mi prometido está bien?!-Visiblemente molesta

Esbozo el ambarino un sonrisa que podía denominarse amarga y comenzó a acercarse a ella hasta quedar de frente, ella no se movió ni un centímetro- Ok..ok no quiero molestarte…Pero de verdad creo que no estás destinada a ser su mujer.

Ella soltó un suspiro- Por favor no tengamos más esta conversación…No quiero seguir comprometiendo nuestra amistad…-Mirándolo fijamente, aquellos ojos esmeraldas reflejaban su contradicción.

No te preocupes…Nada va a comprometer nuestra relación, estoy muy interesado en ti Sakura no olvides eso, nuestro encuentro no fue una casualidad…Sabré luchar por ti…Porque te quiero solo para mí- La seguridad y algo de arrogancia era obvia en cada palabra que el pronunció.

Ella quedo algo sorprendida por la declaración del ambarino, de pensar hacia apenas unas horas que lo que habían pasado juntos solo era algo pasajero en sus vidas, ahora le dejaba en claro que él quería una relación exclusiva. Aquel hombre tan imponente, le causaba ahora nervios. Tenía de nuevo esa misma sensación en el estomago cuando estaba a solas con él, le provocaba una sensación extraña y a su vez familiar.

Creo que ya tenemos que regresar..Seguro Eriol me está buscando…-Miro hacia la puerta.

Quizás no mi cerezo-Casi murmuro Syaoran llegando a la puerta y detenerse frente a ella- Vayamos a fiesta –Le sonrió como siempre.

Toda esa conversación le dejo un nudo en el estomago, las dudas revoloteaban en su cabeza, así como también le inquietaba el interés declarado por el castaño. No entendía que pasaba cuando estaban cerca, pero decidió dejar todos esos pensamientos para después ahora debía ocuparse en estar en la fiesta. Llego hasta donde estaba Syaoran y lo miro un segundo, este abrió la puerta dejando ver a todas las personas platicar, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su prometido.

Ahí está a quien buscas- Le susurro en el oído a Sakura quien vio en la dirección para encontrarse a Eriol platicar muy amigablemente con esa mujer?. Era la misma mujer que había conocido junto con Syaoran en aquella fiesta.

Parece que Hiiragizawa ha encontrado buena compañía en Meiling-Mirando a su castaña ruborizarse y fruncir el entrecejo.

No es necesario tal comentario-Ella los miro intensamente un momento para luego encaminarse en dirección a ellos, no se molesto en voltear de nuevo hacia el hombre de origen chino- No es lo que estoy pensando, no es lo que estoy pensando…-Se repetía mentalmente Sakura, pero mientras se acercaba veía el comportamiento de estos, a Meiling del brazo de Eriol riendo de algo, de cuando acá su novio era tan confianzudo con las mujeres?, las dudas implantadas comenzaron a correr como minuteros de bomba.

Ghhmm…-Aclaro Sakura su garganta al llegar a donde se encontraban estos-Interrumpo?

Sakura? Donde te habías metido?-Dijo un muy sonriente Eriol.

Por ahí…-Contesto secamente mientras lo miraba.

Sakura-san! Que le parece! Parece ser que tenemos muchos amigos en común! No me imagine nunca que fueras la hermanita de nuestro socio Touya Kinomoto!- Se formo una gran sonrisa de sus labios color carmesí.

Como conoce a mi hermano?- La pequeña Kinomoto, realmente se sentía intrigada.

En realidad hace apenas pocas semanas que nos conocemos en persona, habíamos intercambiado solo algunas llamadas antes-Pareció meditar un momento- Pero a esta hermosa velada me invito para hacerle compañía su socio Yue Tsukishiro, ya que vine desde Hong Kong a tratar algunos trámites que hay que cerrar entre nuestras empresas, fue muy amable en invitarme- La mujer de origen chino irradiaba confianza y pura sensualidad.

Y Touya me pidió ayuda con ciertos aspectos legales de sus contratos- Añadió Eriol muy sonriente.

Vaya si que…tenemos muchas gente en común-Cierta duda se escuchaba en las palabras de Sakura.

Pero como vi tan solito Sr. Hiiragizawa tuve que…entretenerlo! –Colgándose un poco más del brazo de este.

Eriol ya te dije que me digas Eriol, deja ya de ser tan formal Meiling-Un sonrisa dulce emanaba de su rostro.

Una mirada y sonrisa coqueta le dedico a Eriol la mujer de cabellos azabaches- Claro que si…Eriol

Acaso cada palabra que pronunciara esa mujer tenía que expresar sensualidad?. Sakura sentía que le hervía la sangre- Bueno disculpen ustedes ya que están tan entretenidos nos vemos después…- Finalizando con la sonrisa más forzada que pudo dio media vuelta

Eriol sintió como si un rayo lo partiera, su novia casi nunca se molestaba y menos mostraba celos, pero podía darse cuenta de que en ese momento estaba hecha una furia. Pero cuando intento ir tras ella sintió que algo lo detuvo

A dónde vas Eriol? No pensaras dejarme solita no? –Mirándolo haciendo un puchero con esos ojos rubís que la caracterizaban.

Eh..bueno disculpa es que tengo que ir junto a Sakura –Sonriendo de la manera más educada.

Oh vaya…-Diciendo decepcionada-Pero tienes que regresara platicar conmigo…Eriol- La picardía se colaba entre sus palabras mientras acariciaba uno de sus brazos.

Claro…después será-Sintiendo como aflojaron su brazo fue en la dirección por donde había ido Sakura.

En la otra esquina del salón Syaoran había observado toda la escena mientras tomaba una copa, no necesitó escuchar nada de la conversación para darse cuenta de que su pequeño cerezo estaba enojada, deseaba que de una vez por todas se alejara para siempre de ese supuesto novio que tenía, era una amenaza latente - Siento que tengas que sufrir Sakura-Tomando de golpe su bebida.

.

.

.

Sakura se refugió en un sillón con una copa que había agarrado de una bandeja, Eriol que por fin la alcanzo se sentó aun lado de ella- Caminas muy rápidos con esos tacones-Dijo en son de broma tratando de romper el malhumor de esta.

Acaso te dejo de entretener la Srita. Li?-Le pegunto con un evidente sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Sakura…No me digas que te pusiste celosa?-Pregunto divertido su prometido.

Ella solo arqueo una ceja- Quien? Yo? Estás loco! –Sentencio ofendida.

Vamos querida…ella es solo una clienta del trabajo…- Queriendo tratar de calmarla.

Pues se veían muy entretenidos…-Mirando su copa ahora con el ceño fruncido.

Nos hemos llevado bien en el transcurso de los tramites….Sakurita…Además me platico que te conocía, te reconoció de una foto de la oficina…-Tratando que su novia lo mirase.

En eso se escucho decir a Touya a todos los invitados que estaban en ese salón que pasaran al comedor principal para iniciar con la cena. Ella decidió ignorar por un rato a su novio, tenía que despabilarse de tanto rollo, así que sin decir más lo dejo solo sentado en el sillón. Eriol respiro profundo y pesado, sabía que tenía que darle su espacio.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor principal el cual era uno de los salones de la mansión el cual tenía muchas mesas puestas exquisitamente arregladas, la música de violines armonizaban el ambiente.

Todos estaban ya en sus respectivos lugares, en la mesa principal estaba toda la familia Kinomoto, además de Kaho y sus padres, Eriol, Tomoyo y Syaoran.

Sakura miraba incrédula como lucía el salón- Kaho todo ha quedado hermoso!

Su cuñada rió contenta- Todo ha sido con ayuda de tu hermano!

La hermanita de este lo miro incrédula- Es verdad hermano?!

Que quieres decir con eso monstruo?- Levantando una de sus cejas, indiscutible marca de que estaba discutiendo con su hermanita.

Ush! Tu no cambias! No me llames así!- Se quejo la castaña, a veces se sentía como una niña de nuevo al estar con su hermano.

Touya dio un vistazo a las mesas y se paró de su asiento, pidió la palabra, lo cual llamo la atención de todos- Gracias a todos por su asistencia, es una noche especial…Y todos ustedes han sido invitados a disfrutarla con nosotros, ya que son de alguna manera importantes en la vida de Kaho y la mía…Quiero agradecer a mi familia y a la de mi querida Kaho el estar aquí…El motivo de esta celebración es que mi hermosa Kaho-Mirándola dulcemente y dándole la mano para que se levante- y yo queremos hacer el anuncio público…de que hemos decidido casarnos!…

Sakura abrió sus ojos llenos de emoción, los padres de ambos tenían enormes sonrisas, y un estallido de aplausos se dejo oír en ese salón.

Hermano!-Corrió a abrazar a su ahora comprometido hermano- Felicidades! –La felicidad de Sakura era evidente- Kaho! Ahora seremos hermanas! –Y la abrazo también

Muchas felicidades Touya! –Se acerco Eriol estrechándole la mano a lo que su cuñado le correspondió- Eres un hombre muy afortunado Touya-Dijo muy sonriente Hiraguizawa.

Muchas gracias Eriol, eso no debes olvidarlo querido!-Bromeo Kaho mientras abrazaba a su prometido.

En la mesa aun no se paraban a felicitar Syaoran y Tomoyo, aun en su lugar una muy pensante Tomoyo miraba su copa de cristal.

Felicitémoslos-Le sonrió Syaoran a Tomoyo- No vayan a pensar que no estamos felices por ellos verdad?

Tomoyo le dedico una media sonrisa- Si…

La mesa principal se había rodeado de gente felicitando a los futuros novios. Syaoran y Tomoyo se acercaron a la pareja, el primero en felicitar fue Syaoran- Felicidades Sr. Kinomoto y Srita. Mizuki, les deseo mucha felicidad-Sonrió el ambarino.

Kaho sonrió feliz- Gracias Sr. Li!

Si muchas felicidades…-La débil voz de Tomoyo se escucho, llamando la atención de la pareja-Yo se que..Serán muy felices!-Sonrió.

Kaho la miro algo recelosa y se aferro más al brazo de su prometido- Gracias Tomoyo…

Touya la miro dulcemente- Muchas gracias Tomo-chan.

Después del anuncio, la fiesta paso sin mayor revuelo donde todos parecían disfrutar de la noche. Unos más que otros por estar pendientes sus mentes en otras cosas. Sakura caía en este grupo, por un lado maldecía internamente a Syaoran por haberla hecho dudar de Eriol, evito en el resto de la noche el contacto con este, pero las miradas del ambarino era demasiado penetrantes, tanto que sentía que la desnudaba con la vista, eso la irrito un poco más. Su molestia con Eriol decidió dejarla pasar en ese momento, no quería amargar esa noche tan especial para su hermano, aunque por dentro la duda y la incertidumbre estaban ganando terreno. La fiesta ya comenzaba a llegar a su final, muchos invitado se iban despidiendo de los anfitriones. Eriol y Sakura se alejaron de la gente saliendo a la terraza de la mansión.

Que hermosa cena no crees? –Una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en los labios del ingles.

Fue todo como en un cuento, mi hermano se veía muy feliz con Kaho…-La más pequeña de los Kinomoto miro con ternura a su prometido.

Sabes…tu y yo…ya deberíamos hacerlo público…Se que habíamos decidido mantenernos en un perfil bajo para evitar poner en alerta a algún otro clan…Pero que piensas?-Miro a su novia ponerse como piedra-Sakura? Que te sucede?

Ehh..yo…nada…solo que me tomaste por sorpresa…-Se sentía confundida la ojiverde, después de todo el si quería hacerlo público, importándole poco las advertencias.

Pienso que ya hemos estado comprometidos demasiado tiempo y de todas formas la fecha marcada en la predicción esta acerca, creo que debemos hacerlo en la brevedad- El se cruzo de brazos.

Sonrió como pudo Sakura, se sentía preocupada.

Que te inquieta mi cerezo? Has puesto una cara que…-Este empezó a notar algo en Sakura.

Como será nuestra vida…?-Dijo secamente la ojiverde con la mirada baja

Maravillosa espero…-El se encogió ligeramente de brazos.

Estas seguro?…La verdad es que yo no…-Se le quebró la voz, por fin se sintió con valor para decirle a su novio lo que pensaba.

Estas ultima palabras inquietaron de sobre manera a Eriol que ahora miraba estupefacto a Sakura- Por..que…dices eso…?- Cierto temor abrigaban sus palabras.

Eriol…siento que nos engañamos a nosotros mismos con esta boda…-Los ojos verdes comenzaban a tornarse turbios- Yo sé lo que se supone que debemos hacer pero yo…

Es por el Li verdad?! –Dijo en un tono molesto.

Syaoran?! Que tiene que ver el en esto?!- Exclamo molesta y frustrada, no quería hablar de él en ese momento.

Estas segura que no tiene nada que ver?! Desde que el llego he notado algo raro en ti…-Las palabras de acusación pesaban como piedras en su consiencia-Que ya pasaron…2 días!? Y son los mejores amigos?!- Se sentía especialmente exacerbado.

El no tiene nada que ver en esto!-Grito Sakura molesta

Por favor! no estoy ciego! Me doy cuenta de cómo se miran! Si no te conociera diría que tu y el…–Estas últimas palabras quedaron inconclusas ya que vio como el rostro de su novia tomaba un color más pálido de lo habitual- No…Acaso ustedes…-Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza conteniendo la respiración.

Esto último le hizo reaccionar, dejando salir toda la frustración que tenia la castaña- Sabes qué?!…Eres un idiota! Yo realmente quería hablar contigo de lo que se supone será "nuestro futuro" pero tomas una posición digna de un cretino! Adiós Eriol Hiraguizawa! – Dejándolo con la boca medio abierta dirigiéndose velozmente a la puerta principal.

Sakura! –Grito preocupado Eriol corriendo hacia ella que ya estaba cruzando la sala, pero está en su rabia lo ignoro. Su persecución se vio interrumpida, ya que en el intento fue interceptado por Meiling.

Eriol-kun! Lo estuve buscando durante el resto de la noche…!-Colgándose en ese instante de su brazo.

Eh..si, discúlpame Meiling pero necesito atender un asunto de urgencia! –Trato de sonar lo más respetuoso que pudo.

No me digas eso! Tanto que estuve esperándote! –Dijo con un puchero la mujer de cabellos azabache.

Lo siento Meiling –Diciendo esto se separaba del agarre-Prometo que platicaremos en otro momento-Corriendo de nuevo sin siquiera voltear de nuevo a mirar a la otra mujer.

Vaya creo que mi primito está logrando su objetivo-Sonrió torcidamente mientras miraba como se alejaba el ingles.

Sakura con la relativa ventaja que llevaba ya había llegado a donde se aparcaba su carro, las lagrimas que ya no eran contenidas y los nervios traicioneros no la dejaban arrancar el automóvil.

Maldita sea! Arranca!- Gritaba furiosa la castaña pero el auto ignoraba los regaños de su dueña.

Te ayudo? – Una voz masculina la saco de su intento de huir

Ella violentamente volteo para encontrarse con el ambarino, pero antes de poder decir algo vio como Eriol corría en dirección a ellos.

Súbete!- Le ordeno la castaña.

El por instinto miro en la dirección en la que corría Hiiragizawa- Yo conduzco – Y en una fracción de segundos ya habían cambiado puestos en aquel convertible color rojo.

A donde?-Interrogo el dueño de los ojos ámbar.

Conduce a donde sea ahora!-Grito con desesperación.

Tus deseos son una orden!- Y dio un arrancón.

Sakura! Detente! Deténganlos!- Seguía corriendo en dirección a ellos mientras gritaba, llamando la atención de algunos invitados que estaban por irse. Sus alaridos fueron en vano, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue mirar el rumbo por donde se estaban alejando a toda velocidad su novia con el que ahora consideraba un enemigo.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba envuelta en llanto, pero el viento se llevaba aquellas pequeñas perlas cristalinas que brotaban de sus ojos. Syaoran no había dicho nada desde que salieron de la propiedad Kinomoto, pero era el momento de romper aquel silencio.

Que sucedió?- Pronuncio por fin el ambarino.

Ella que se abrazaba así misma- El..no..yo…-Solo balbuceaba.

A donde quieres ir? Te llevare a donde quieras…-Dijo con tono dulce Syaoran.

Ella solo negaba con la cabeza- No se…Lejos! Lejos!-Rompió nuevamente en llanto.

Bien, entonces ya sé a dónde iremos…- Sonrió y acelero un poco más, perdiéndose en aquellas calles de la ciudad.

.

.

.

**Que tal!?**

**Que les pareció este nuevo capítulo?, se que es más corto de lo que acostumbro pero bueno quise presentarlo así, por el tiempo que ya me había tomado actualizar. Quiero agradecer a esas personitas que me dejaron reviews, en serio muchas gracias! Va desde el fondo de mi corazoncito! Y siempre contesto vía inbox ****.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios!**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Besos, Zauberry**


	6. Chapter 5

_Hola! Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo!_

_Disclamer_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Clamp

.

.

.

"**EL HILO ROJO"**

**Capitulo 5: Noche de amor**

El frío de la madrugada combinado con el otoño los envolvía en aquel auto descapotado a toda velocidad, Sakura ya no tenía más lágrimas en los ojos, no estaba segura si ya no podía llorar más o era el viento que había logrado cesar su llanto.

A donde vamos?-Se escucho la débil voz de Sakura.

A un lugar donde no nos encuentren…-Sonrió ampliamente sin mirarla.

Tenemos mucho rato que salimos de la ciudad…Estas seguro de a dónde vamos?- Se sentía cansada en todos los aspectos, solo quería dormir.

No te preocupes-Tomando en ese momento la mano que reposaba en el muslo de Sakura-Estamos cerca.

De pronto el celular de la castaña sonó por veinteava vez en aquella noche, el número de su prometido en la pantalla le indicaba el número de llamadas perdidas. Ella miraba triste aquella pantalla.

Apaga tu celular si no vas a contestar- La voz seca de Syaoran parecía más una orden que una recomendación.

Tal vez tengas razón…-Dicho esto apago el teléfono móvil que tenía entre sus manos.

Mira las luces de la colina…-Se apresuro a decir Syaoran, señalando con uno de sus dedos.

Es un hotel? –miraba curiosa aquellas luces que dejaban ver el lugar dueño de ellas.

Así es –Afirmo el castaño, con una gran sonrisa.

La castaña decidió guardarse todos sus pensamientos hasta que estuvieron dentro de aquel modesto y algo rustico hotel- Es…encantador…- Ella miraba curiosa los cuadros de las paredes.

Es un buen lugar de escape, cuando no quieres ser rastreado por nadie…-Le guiño un ojo- Te hubiera llevado a mi hotel..Pero estoy seguro que ya fue a buscarte ahí tu "prometido"…- Paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos revueltos.

Porque precisamente me traes aquí? –Se acerco a el mirándolo como una pequeña niña curiosa, aquellos ojos esmeralda que antes solo se veían tristes y cansados, ahora reflejaban un tipo de calma.

No me quisiste decir ningún lugar así que tuve que improvisar-Encogiéndose de hombros- Si te sientes incomoda podemos irnos a otro lado.

Sakura torció al boca y frotándose los brazos- No…Creo que lo que necesito es descansar.

La preocupación del ambarino era casi palpable, le desconcertaba sentirse tan contrariado por lo que sucedía, no estaba del todo contento y todo era por esa tristeza que no pensó ver en esa mujer quien siempre tenía una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

Ella seguía abrazándose a sí misma como suplicando en silencio que alguien la reconfortara. Sin previo aviso el duro cuerpo masculino la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, pudo sentir la suave respiración del joven chino acompasar la suya, haciéndole sentir la calma que pedía su mente.

Qué te parece que nos registremos por el resto de la noche?-Sonrió con dulzura el ambarino, y entre sus brazos sintió como un leve escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella, se veía tan tímida pero asintió con la cabeza- No te preocupes…Seré bueno- Le susurro en el oído.

La reacción inmediata de Sakura fue un sonrojo abrasador, pero logro hacerla sonreír- No esperaría menos de ti.

El castaño se sentía de pronto nervioso, como si fuera un adolecente que por primera vez iba a estar solo con una mujer. Aunque la sensación era mejor. En su cabeza se dio un giro rápido de lo que él había pensado sería algo rápido y poco significativo. Al principio el solo tenía en mente cumplir con su deber hacia su Clan, pero todo se había convertido en todo menos eso. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de la profundidad del lazo que realmente pendía entre él y Sakura, todas las viejas leyendas eran reales…Y al parecer solo ella no sabía de ello.

La única habitación que consiguieron era una pequeña suite en el piso más alto del hotel. Syaoran no creía su suerte.

Henos aquí! –dijo frente a la puerta sacando la llave y dejando ver un dormitorio lindo, con una cama King size, un televisor con apariencia de tener muchos años en el mismo lugar, unas curiosas lámparas de noche y un pequeño baño.

Es lindo –Observo la castaña mientras se dirigía directo a la cama y dando un salto en ella- Y es cómoda! –Sonriendo.

Eso no te lo negare…Uno puede descansar muy bien aquí…-Pronuncio el castaño mientras dejaba su saco y otras posesiones en el buró junto a la cama.

Así que…entonces has venido más veces a este lugar…-Miro con desconfianza a Syaoran.

Es un secreto, pero así es…he venido algunas veces pero de eso hace algún tiempo-Le decía mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba a un lado.

Porque es un secreto? Que tiene de malo? –Lo miraba confundida y curiosa- Porque este lugar?

Pues…-Dejándose caer en la cama- Hace mucho tiempo mi abuelo fue dueño de este lugar..Pero por circunstancias económicas lo perdió…Pasaron muchos años después que el pudo regresar a este lugar…Siempre decía que este lugar era especial…Ya que había conocido al amor de su vida aquí…-Cerro los ojos como un acto reflejo- Solía escaparme y acompañarlo a visitar este lugar, siempre me pareció acogedor…Desde que el murió no había regresado…Afortunadamente lo han conservado…Mi familia en general no tienen un buen recuerdo de este lugar así que por eso era un secreto entre él y yo- La miro, y en sus ojos se reflejaba un dulzura muy cálida.

Se ve que tu abuelo fue una persona muy importante para ti – Ella giro su cuerpo hacia él.

Asintió positivamente y a su mente vino el recuerdo de su abuelo. Un hombre imponente en sus buenos años, el había sido el principal promotor de su entrenamiento en la magia, por el llego a conocer toda la historia detrás de su Clan y la predicción hecha sobre su familia, sobre el mismo… Para él había sido como un segundo padre.

Mirándola nuevamente dejo sus pensamiento a un lado, para concentrarse de nuevo en ella- Se que tal vez no quieras que te pregunte…Pero podrías decirme que sucedió?

Las facciones de Sakura se pusieron tristes de nuevo- Yo…pues..discutí con Eriol…

Mmm pude notar que el problema era con él con los gritos que dio-El torció los labios- Pero dime que paso? Acaso tuve razón? –Giro su cuerpo hacia ella.

La verdad es que me asuste mucho…–Ella ahora miraba el techo, se sentía avergonzada- Yo creo que sabe que algo ha ocurrido entre nosotros- Mordiendo su labio inferior.

Sintió la cálida mano de Syaoran acariciarle el cabello- Porque lo dices? Acaso te dijo algo en especifico? – El trato de mantenerse lo más calmado que podía.

Ella lo negó- Nos conocemos tan bien que con solo insinuar que podría haber algo entre nosotros el pudo ver mi miedo…Me siento tan culpable Syaoran…Nunca pensé que pudiera involucrarme con alguien más que no fuera Eriol…

Una ligera sonrisa se curvo en sus labios- No lo planeamos Sakura…-Tratando de reconfortarla- Por extraño y absurdo que parezca, es algo que hemos sentido los dos- El continuaba acariciando el suave cabello castaño.

No puedo explicarte mis razones para seguir con él, pero créeme que si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría- Acercándose hacia ese cuerpo masculino.

Puedes hacerlo…No sacrifiques nuestra felicidad- Su tono sonaba suplicante- Es un error unirse a alguien a quien no se ama, independiente de la razón…Y menos cuando sabes que existe un vinculo con alguien más…- Uno de los dedos delineaba el delicado rostro femenino.

Syaoran no te equivoques…yo si siento algo por Eriol-La expresión seria en su rostro denotaba que no mentía.

Frunció el entrecejo el castaño con evidente molestia, separándose ligeramente de ella- Y porque huiste conmigo? Que haces conmigo en este momento?

Soltó un suspiro-No fue algo que planeara sabes?...Y tampoco digo que no exista un conexión entre nosotros…La verdad me reconforta tu presencia, aunque debo confesarte que en la fiesta tenía ganas de ahorcarte- Trato de sonar divertida, surtiendo poco efecto en el-Tengo un sentimiento diferente por ti y por Eriol…-Ella de nuevo miro al techo- Pero lo que nos une a él y a mi trasciende más allá del sentimiento, es algo que no podrías entender…Y si te soy sincera me desconcierta la rapidez de mis sentimientos por ti…

El moreno se sintió exasperado por estar escuchando una y otra vez lo mismo, restregó sus dedos entre sus oscuros cabellos castaño en señal de frustración- Porque siempre te excusas con lo mismo?!- gruño- Primero dices que tienen una supuesta "promesa", además me rematas diciendo que no podría entenderlo!

Aun recostada lo miraba sorprendida por su reacción tan explosiva- Creo…que esto ha sido mala idea..-Se disponía a levantarse pero Syaoran la detuvo aprisionándola bajo su fornido cuerpo.

A donde crees que vas?!-Bufo el ambarino.

Syaoran que te sucede?!- Reclamo la castaña tratando de liberarse de su agarre, pero él era demasiado fuerte para que ella pudiera liberarse.

No dejare que te vayas…No ahora-La penetrante mirada ámbar no dejaba espacio a la vacilación. El corazón aprisionado bajo el peso masculino, comenzó su enloquecido golpeo por lo extraño que se estaba poniendo todo. El pudo darse cuenta que la respiración de Sakura comenzaba a ser errática y veía el nerviosismo en su mirada- Yo…Perdóname…-Liberando la presión ejercida en sus brazos- No quiero asustarte..

Vaya que lo has hecho- No pudo evitar decir, con los ojos verdes tan expresivos que le daban a entender que se había precipitado.

El permaneció sobre de ella- Se que perdí los estribos…Pero me frustra escuchar siempre las mismas cosas…

Fui clara contigo y te dije que no podía ofrecerte más- Su semblante se veía estático, resignado- Y tú mismo dijiste que querrías lo que yo pudiera darte.

Sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía encima- Es verdad que dije eso…Pero también te dije esta noche que te quiero solo para mí y que estoy dispuesto a luchar…

Acaso no te das cuenta de lo complicado que es todo esto?- Los ojos verdes de Sakura le expresaban algo que no supo descifrar.

Me doy cuenta de que ambos deseamos algo más que unos besos y caricias robadas- Su semblante ahora se había suavizado- Y te aseguro que no importa lo complicado que sea, o si tengo que escucharte repetirme hasta el cansancio tus razones…Solo puedo asegurarte que sé que entre nosotros hay algo más profundo que nos une…Independientemente de que ahora pienses que permanecer a su lado es lo correcto…Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias.

Sakura estaba totalmente anonadada, era lo más hermoso que le hubieran dicho. De nueva cuenta sentía como su respiración se agitaba, quería solo amarlo a él, entregarse si pensar, que su corazón intercambiara su lugar solo con el de él. Sintió como la tibieza de las manos de Syaoran la tomaba por las mejillas para después fundirse en un tierno beso. Jamás había deseado tanto que alguien la besara, dejo fuera de sí todo aquel otro pensamiento que no fuera sobre ese increíblemente atractivo hombre, que la besaba con tanta cautela y sensualidad. La tersa lengua le lamió el labio inferior a la vez que empujaba las caderas contra las suyas, sentía como su sangre se convertía en fuego. Tomándose su tiempo el deslizaba sus labios por su mandíbula, para luego dirigirse al cuello. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle besar a placer. Sin mayor dificultad aun sobre ella le desato el nudo que sostenía del cuello el vestido azul índigo, para de inmediato con una caricia bajarle hasta la cintura la tela que le cubría el torso. Antes los ojos de Syaoran se encontraba el cuerpo femenino más bello que hubiera visto, su piel blanca y tersa que le pedían a gritos sentirlo. Deseaba probar cada centímetro de su piel, impregnar en ella su olor, sus caricias, sus besos. Hacerla su mujer hasta que no pudieran más. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad imperante de poseer tanto a un mujer como a ella. Beso los perfectos pechos coronados por unos rosados y erectos pezones. Con la presión de sus labios sobre ellos, Sakura sentía que iba a enloquecer, se retorcía bajo el poderoso cuerpo del moreno pidiendo más de él. La pasión los estaba consumiendo aferrados con lujuria el uno del otro. La camisa que había estado usando no se dio cuenta en qué momento la había perdido. Las suaves manos de Sakura con violencia se aferraban contra él, mientras su boca se desgastaba contra el musculoso cuerpo varonil, tan impetuoso, saboreando en su cuello la piel bronceada que le proporcionaba un sabor diferente al que alguna vez hubiese probado.

Separándose Syaoran la miraba con los ojos turbios del deseo- Sakura…estás segura de esto?- El tenía la respiración ligeramente agitada al igual que ella-No quisiera…-Uno de los dedos lo callaron.

No digas nada…-Esas últimas palabras bastaron para incrementar las ansias del hombre e introdujo un muslo entre sus piernas descubiertas por la falda de su vestido, deslizo ambas manos hasta tomarle por las caderas para continuar con el vaivén de caderas. Los gemidos que provenían de Sakura lo tenían al límite, era dulcemente excitante escucharla gemir por él, el agarre firme de las pequeñas manos femeninas contra sus hombros. Los dedos de Syaoran burlaron la pequeña ropa interior para vagar hacia los pliegues húmedos de la castaña. La sensación de aquella invasión dentro de sí, la elevaba a dimensiones de éxtasis que no conocía.

Estas tan mojada…- Le confesó mientras le mordía a la vez de nuevo uno de sus pezones.

Ah…Continua así…-gimió- Me encanta…

Sus palabras eran afrodisiacos para su cuerpo, aquellas caricias provocaban en Sakura una sensación de goce increíble, y los gemidos que despedía de sus labios eran la prueba irrefutable para Syaoran. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado en esa guerra de caricias.

Hazme el amor…Quiero sentirte…Quiero sentirte dentro…-Las manos Sakura estaban sobre las firmes nalgas del moreno, yendo al ritmo de sus caderas. Pronto sus traviesas manos se dirigieron a desabrochar el pantalón, que poco tiempo estuvo ahí llevándose consigo los pequeños bóxers de spandex grises. Los ojos verdes de Sakura pudieron contemplar nuevamente la longitud de su miembro en toda su gloria. El liquido pre-seminal ya había humedecido parte de su grueso pene. Sin pensarlo mucho se aproximo a su entrada.

Ah… Sakura- Se deslizo despacio dentro de ella. El cuerpo de la castaña se arqueo más contra él, brotando un gemido de sus labios hinchados. Su pene no podía estar más erecto y ansioso de probar cada rincón con cada embestida, que aumentaba su vaivén e intensidad.

Ella se sintió en el cielo, lejos de cualquier preocupación, lejos de cualquier pensamiento. La boca humeda de Syaoran le succionaba uno de sus pezones, robándole más gemidos, quería enterrarse en él.

Me encantas Sakura…-dijo el ambarino al soltar el pequeño pezón erecto- Eres mi mujer…eres mía..-Una nueva embestida contra aquel pequeño cuerpo.

Esas palabras tan posesivas lograron encender algo dentro ella, un sentimiento nuevo. Si ella sentía que solo debía pertenecerle a él, ser solamente suya- Si…Syaoran..Tuya…Solo tuya…

Esta declaración envolvió al ambarino en una pasión que sentía lo consumía por dentro. El se quedaría a su lado costara lo que costara, era su destino. Una sucesión de caricias y besos se prolongaron entre ellos, hasta llegar al esperado clímax de ambos, dejándolos exhaustos y rendidos entre las sabanas.

El la miraba mientras sentía como su respiración se iba normalizando-Quisiera pasar toda la noche haciéndote el amor…

Sakura que de igual forma lo miraba, sintió de nuevo como su piel se calentaba por la declaración del moreno, cubriéndose como acto reflejo de su vergüenza su pecho que había permanecido desnudo.

No..no lo hagas…-La mano de Syaoran se había detenido sobre la suya- No te avergüences por lo que te he dicho…Eres completamente hermosa Sakura- Una sonrisa le atravesó los labios.

Me haces sentir de una forma completamente nueva Syaoran…-Ella se apreso contra su cálido pecho, apoyando la cabeza en el- Ojala nunca nos fuéramos de este lugar.

El la envolvió entre sus brazos- Yo tampoco quiero que esto termine…Por favor…No lo permitas…

Syaoran por favor, no ahora no este momento…-Los ojos verdes se mostraban suplicantes.

Está bien…A primera hora te llevare a tu casa, si te parece-El ambarino le deposito un beso en la cabeza, mientras acariciaba su espalda descubierta.

Si…-Ella le dedico una sonrisa, la cual fue borrada al instante por un intenso beso del chino. Desviando sus besos a su mejilla, para luego bajar uniendo con sus labios los puntos que parecían las pecas de sus hombros desnudos. Sintió su renovada pasión recorrer su sangre. Aprovecharía cada segundo que tuvieran juntos para disfrutar de ella, para hacerle sentir en la piel lo mucho que la deseaba y cuanto había de él para ofrecerle. El se sentía distinto…Podía sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo, su respiración en su pecho, ahora tenía mucha paz y una nueva determinación, ella no solo sería la madre de su hijo, ella sería su mujer en todos los sentidos.

**\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por tardar mil8mil años! Pero he aquí una actualización doble ( Capítulos 5 y 6), no quiero dar excusas, pero si disculpas por ser tan lenteja!**

**Cuídense mucho todos y les mando muchos besos y abrazos! **

**¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!**

**XOXO Su amiga: Zauberry XOXO**


	7. Chapter 6

_Hola! Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo!_

_Disclamer_: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Clamp

.

.

.

"**EL HILO ROJO"**

**Capitulo 6: Palabras de verdad**

Eriol…?-Se escucho la suave voz de Tomoyo que miraba desde la puerta entre abierta del cuarto perteneciente a su prometida. Con la luz de la mañana que se colaba por la ventana dejaba notar lo cansado que estaba el ingles, se notaba que no había podido dormir nada en toda esa noche. Desde el momento en que todo había cambiado entre ellos hasta la noche anterior.

Buenos días Tomoyo..-Le sonrió como siempre mientras se sentaba en la cama.

No has dormido verdad?…-Acercándose a él, aquellos ojos amatista se mostraban tristes y preocupados.

Una sonrisa falsa se conjuro en su rostro y negó con la cabeza- Me fue imposible siquiera dormir un rato- Se toco el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

Ella se sentó a su lado y le poso una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, quería ayudarlo de alguna forma, aquel sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia él le pedía a gritos que lo auxiliara.

No te pongas triste por mí…querida Tomoyo…-Le decía mientras le acariciaba una de sus blancas mejillas.

Sabes que no puedo evitarlo…-Ella atrapo la mano de Eriol que aun se posaba en su rostro con la suya.

El chillido de la puerta al abrirse resonó en la habitación muda, alertando a Eriol y Tomoyo que compartían aquel intimo momento que alguien los miraba.

Sabe algo de Sakura?! –Se levanto de un brinco Eriol reaccionando impulsivamente, al ver la figura de su suegra en el quicio de la puerta mirarlos sin decir nada.

Uhm…Si ella me hablo hace un momento…me dijo que vendría a la casa dentro de un rato más- Nadeshiko se miraba seria y algo perturbada.

Qué alivio…-Dejo caer sus hombros en señal de tranquilidad.

Tal vez no sería muy conveniente que estés aquí cuando ella venga…-La señora cruzo los brazos y soltó un suspiro.

Esto desconcertó al hombre pero creyó entender el porqué de esa repentina actitud- Tal vez tenga razón…Me iré a casa.

Nadeshiko les dedico una sonrisa antes de marcharse, en su rostro también podía verse el cansancio de la mala noche.

Tomoyo que solo vio la escena, sabía que él se moría de ganas de verla, lo importante que era su reconciliación- De verdad piensas que es lo mejor?

Eriol se sentó de nuevo en la cama- Tal vez…la verdad es que yo también me siento ofuscado y cansado…Y seguramente vendrá con el Sr. Li y no quiero verlos juntos…

Tanto te preocupa Syaoran? La verdad No creo que…-Pero no pudo terminar su oración.

Yo puedo sentirlo…Estoy seguro que no me equivoco el también posee magia-Sentencio con seriedad, mirándola de pronto con el ceño fruncido-Porque Tomoyo?...Porque lo trajiste a esta casa?!- El tono de voz era acusador e irritado.

Acaso te atreves a acusarme de algo?!- La mujer no daba crédito a sus oídos.

Si no hubieras traído a ese hombre contigo, nada de esto estaría pasando!- gruño irritado Eriol.

No puedo creer lo que estas diciéndome! Como puedes culparme a mí?!-Se alejo del hombre para verle desde una distancia prudente.

Los ojos azules la escudriñaban de arriba abajo, con la expresión de disgusto sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Sabía que Tomoyo no era la culpable de lo que había sucedido, pero necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien asumiera la culpa.

Tienes algo más que decirme?!- Preguntaba atónita.

El resopló y negó con la cabeza- Mira estoy cansado, enojado y creo que estoy diciendo tonterías…

Sin duda!- Bufo indignada- En lugar de culpar a los demás por lo que sucede asume tu responsabilidad!- Tomoyo se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero Eriol la detuvo reteniendo uno de sus brazos.

Espera…-La voz profunda de Eriol le erizo la piel.

Porque?-Sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Lo siento…No quise ser grosero contigo, estoy tan frustrado que me desquite contigo-Termino soltando su agarre.

Un suspiro proveniente de la amatista fue su respuesta mientras volteaba hacia el- Quiero apoyarte Eriol…Pero sinceramente tus celos te están haciendo actuar de una manera poco normal-El ceño fruncido hacia juego con la mueca de sus delgados labios.

Yo sé que no es común mi comportamiento…pero mis sentidos me dicen que Li es una amenaza…Y lo que me preocupa es la predicción que pende sobre nosotros…-Este se limito a cerrar sus puños y contraerlos. Pero de pronto sintió una calidez que le rodeaba el cuerpo-Tomoyo…-Dijo en un susurro al sentir el cálido abrazo que le daba la mujer a su lado

Ojala hubiera otra manera Eriol…Ojala pudiera calmar lo que te preocupa…-Ella lo abrazo con más fuerza.

Mi querida Tomoyo…-Le acaricio una de sus mejillas con ternura-En verdad desearía que todo fuera diferente…-Le susurro cariñosamente.

Deberías dejar de desear lo que no puedes tener con libertad…Es difícil, pero ya lo entendí-Dijo con amargura.

El sintió como una punzada en el pecho pero se limito a no decir ninguna palabra mas, sabía que podía lastimarla y odiaba hacer eso, decidió solo sentir en el abrazo todo ese cariño que le transmitía.

-o-o-

En otro lugar de la casa Kinomoto, un muy pensativa Nadeshiko miraba a través de los grandes cristales que se encontraban en el estudio

Madre…Sakura ya se comunico?- Dijo Touya sacándola de sus pensamientos

Uhm? Ah si hace un rato me llamo..dijo que en unas horas estaría aquí..-Pronuncio apenas mirando a su hijo.

Que te sucede? Sigues preocupada por Sakura?–Estaba desconcertado el moreno.

No..no…Dime Touya has platicado con Sakura sobre Eriol?-Mirándolo aun pensativa.

De Eriol? Mmm no más de lo habitual? Porque? Que te preocupa?-Aun más intrigado que antes.

Es solo que..no se hijo…hoy vi algo que…tal vez soy muy mal pensada..pero vi a Eriol con Tomoyo en su cuarto…-Con un poco de vergüenza

Touya arqueo una ceja y cruzo los brazos- Mmm como que los viste?

Entre al cuarto de Sakura buscando a Eriol y los vi..muy..juntos..No haciendo algo por supuesto, pero si…muy juntos…-La mujer de ojos verdes sentía vergüenza de solo pensarlo.

No creo que debas pensar de esa manera de Tomoyo mamá ni de Eriol…-No le hacía ni la menor gracia aquella insinuación.

Me siento terrible por pensar así hijo pero…-Trataba de explicar su progenitora.

Simplemente no puede ser mamá! –Alzando la voz un poco la voz sin llegar a gritar- Yo sé que mi hermana y Eriol están enamorados…-Dijo casi entre dientes-Estoy seguro que Tomoyo está muy preocupada por estos dos y trataba de reconfortarlo, por eso los encontraste en el mismo cuarto…Ella siempre ha sido una persona muy cálida y tierna mamá no merece esos pensamientos…-Sentencio duramente Touya.

Su madre lo miro con un poco con desconcierto y vergüenza- Esta bien…haré caso a lo que me dices…Creo que me preocupo mucho por Sakura- Sonriéndole tiernamente.

Bueno mamá me voy a la oficina…Tengo que revisar unos papeles y ya me puedo ir tranquilo que se que Sakura está bien…Pero dile que quiero hablar urgentemente con ella-Se acomodo el saco y se dirigió a la puerta-Y madre estate tranquila….-Le sonrió para reconfortarla.

Claro hijo…-Mirando cómo se iba por aquella gran puerta de madera.

Este cerró la puerta y se detuvo un momento a meditar lo dicho por su madre- No…simplemente no..-Cerro un puño con fuerza y emprendió la marcha aún sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-oo-oo-

La mañana ya había avanzado desde que Sakura se había comunicado con su madre, ahora ella se encontraba solamente tirada en la cama de ese hotel esperando a que Syaoran saliera después de darse una ducha, en su piel aun estaba el perfume del ambarino. En sus recuerdos fluían las caricias, besos y todo lo compartido por ellos, una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro.

De que te ríes? –Pregunto un sonriente Syaoran que la miraba parado en el borde la cama.

Hoe! Ahh… de nada!-Le miro sonrojada, se encontraba muy nerviosa ahí estaba a solas con este hombre con el que había compartido el encuentro sexual más intenso de su vida, él sonriéndole con ese aspecto tan sexy con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y sus cabellos aun mojados, mientras unas gotas traviesas se desliaban por su bien formado cuerpo…Sin duda una imagen muy tentadora.

Sakura?-La voz ronca del chino la saco de sus cavilaciones.

Uh? Dime? –Pregunto un tanto ansiosa la castaña.

Quieres darte un baño antes de irnos?-Señalando hacia el baño.

Se miro a sí misma- Ay si! Envolviendo su cuerpo entre la sábana blanca y caminando apresuradamente hacia el baño, mientras agarraba con una mano el vestido de la noche anterior.

El ambarino contuvo la risa ya que parecía una pequeña niña- Sakura no tienes de que apenarte y andar toda tapada…ya te dije que eres hermosa…-Una sonrisa seductora estaba en Syaoran, mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

Una dama siempre debe tener pudor- Guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Syaoran soltó una pequeña risita, se sentía sumamente contento, algo había cambiado por dentro y tenía la seguridad que todo se debía a ella. Pronto tomo su celular y lo prendió saliendo a la terracita de la suite-Buen día madre…Muy bien…Si todo marcha mejor de lo que pensé…Mmm no tenias por que hacerlo…Yo sé que es lo que debo hacer…Eso ya me lo sé de memoria madre- Dijo seriamente Syaoran, mientras se revolvía con una mano sus cabellos castaños- Por eso estoy aquí…Sabes que no voy a permitir que suceda…-Se apoyo en el barandal del balcón- No madre no necesito ayuda…-Su tono se escuchaba irritado- Ya te dije que no necesito a nadie más…Confía en mi… Me tengo que ir..Si, tu también…-Hablar con su madre casi siempre tenía el mismo efecto sobre él, lo dejaba un tanto irritado que se preocupara demás y estaba seguro que esta tomaría medidas extras para "ayudarlo". El estaba por demás calificado para completar sin ayuda su misión, la cual había tomado un rumbo un tanto diferente. Entro de nuevo al cuarto para rápidamente localizar toda su ropa y vestirse. Con renovada confianza, estaba seguro que pronto lograría separarlos definitivamente, y no solo por el hecho de lograr que ella tuviera un hijo con él. Había descubierto que eran reales las viejas historias del hilo mágico que les unía, tal cual se lo dijo su abuelo podía sentir una renovada energía recorrerle las venas y sabía que era su magia que se había incrementado solo por comenzar a formar ese verdadero vinculo con ella. Sin duda estaban destinados a estar juntos.

La luz cálida del sol que le acariciaba dejaba ver que era un hermoso día el que habría, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Sakura había salido del baño y lo miraba curiosa.

Que pasa Syaoran? –Ella lo miraba muy de cerca.

El ambarino la tomo de la cintura y jalo hacia él para besarla, dejando perpleja a la castaña y rompiendo el beso tan intempestivamente como lo había comenzado, mirándola con una ternura que no había percibido en cualquier otro hombre- Sakura…Todo lo que dije ayer es en serio…No estoy buscando presionarte ni nada…se que suena raro que sea tan repentino…pero es así…-Esos ojos ámbar parecían un mar entero cuando la miraba, pero se sentía tan confundida que no sabía qué hacer.

Syaoran…-Se limito a decir con rubor en las mejillas

La aprisiono ligeramente contra él para luego acariciarle una mejilla- Estas lista para regresar?

Ella solo acertó asentir con la cabeza mientras le dirigía una sonrisa. Sin otro comentario al respecto se subieron al descapotable y en poco tiempo llegaron al hogar Kinomoto.

Estoy nerviosa…-Jugaba con sus dedos la ojiverde.

Y me lo dices a mi? Pensaran que un lobo feroz secuestro a su hija! –Dijo en un tono burlesco el castaño.

Ella rio ligeramente- No seas exagerado…Aunque a mi hermano seguro no le causo ninguna gracia esto…aah! ya me lo imagino! –Sacudió la cabeza con violencia como tratando de sacar esa imagen de su mente.

Torció los labios el ambarino aunque no le tenía miedo a Touya, no le gustaba la idea de tener enemistades con la familia de Sakura al menos…no por ahora.

Lo siento- Lo miro divertida.

Creo que ya notaron que llegamos –Fijándose que desde la puerta los observaba Nadeshiko.

Bien hora de afrontar a mis padres…-Dijo dando por ultimo un suspiro.

Te acompañare a la puerta…Que no digan que huí –Le guiño un ojo.

En la entrada al hogar Kinomoto estaba la madre de Sakura con los brazos cruzados pero con una sonrisa en los labios- Buen día Sr. Li

Syaoran le dirigió una sonrisa a la señora- Buen día señora

Le agradezco haya cuidado de mi hija…Y lamento si esto le causo algún inconveniente-Dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

Syaoran se sintió algo avergonzado- No..no, no es así…-Imitando la reverencia en repetidas ocasiones.

Hija ya le agradeciste al seño r Li todas sus atenciones?-Volteando hacia Sakura.

Esta se sintió de pronto como una niña pequeña- Eh…si mamá-Un ligero color rojizo adorno sus mejillas.

Syaoran se sintió por demás extraño, en definitiva no le pareció una situación común- Me retiro dejándola en sus manos.

Claro señor Li –Sin romper la sonrisa- Nos vemos pronto!-Proclamando mientras lo despedía con una mano mientras él se subía a su auto que había dejado la noche anterior.

Sakura miraba con desconcierto a su madre- Te sientes bien mamá?

Nadeshiko solo sonreía- Eres una mujer mayor…sabes lo que haces…-Dijo sin mirarla- Pero en verdad nos preocupaste hija…-Ahora esos ojos maternales la veían angustiada.

Lo siento mamá…Se que no me comporte…-Se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía avergonzada con su familia.

Necesitamos platicar hija…-Entrando a la casa.

Sakura trago pesado y la siguió- No tienes nada de que preocuparte mamá…

No me puedes pedir eso…Eriol solo me dijo que discutieron y no te pediré detalles de nada Sakura…pero no estuvo bien que huyeras con otro hombre estas comprometida hija…O acaso no?-La mujer se dejo caer en un sillón de la sala.

El rostro de Sakura se entristeció y de igual foma se dejo caer en el sillón aun lado de su madre- La verdad no se mamá…Eriol y yo…siento que no avanzamos…Tengo un poco de miedo…-Esta no tenía ninguna intención de decirle nada sobre sus recientes acercamientos y sentimientos hacia Syaoran

No será que…te interesa alguien mas? –Pregunto con sutileza, parecía adivinarle el pensamiento a su hija

Sakura se ruborizo- Mamá que cosas dices!

Nadeshiko se rió divertida- Calma hija solo fue una pregunta y no tendría nada de malo…–Miro con ternura a su hija- Por cierto, Eriol me dijo que estaría esperando a que lo quieras ver…

La castaña tuvo de pronto una oleada de culpabilidad- No estoy segura de querer verlo…

Deberías hija…creo que no durmió en toda la noche de la preocupación…-Le acaricio la cabeza.

Está bien…Creo que si será lo mejor…-Sus ojos reflejaban aun su tristeza

Hija si no estás contenta deberías pensar bien las cosas…Escucha a tu corazón el te lo agradecerá…-La ternura en su madre era inigualable, y Sakura se tiro a llorar a los brazos de esta, se sentía tan sola cargando el peso de su promesa.

Aquella situación solo preocupo más a Nadeshiko sabía que algo no estaba bien, el llanto de su hija era muestra de ello, no quiso seguir hondando mas y decidió esperar a que su hija resolviera su problema o confiara en ella para ayudarla- Cariño…Por favor, no sé qué te aqueja pero se fuerte veras que nada es lo suficiente difícil o malo.

El llanto de Sakura pronto seso, y entre los brazos tiernos de su madre se sintió segura y protegida.

Gracias mamá necesitaba esto- Los ojos esmeraldas se veían de pronto en clama.

Su madre la acaricio una mejilla-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?

Su hija asintió con una sonrisa en los labio.

Por cierto Touya me dijo que fueras a verlo, te estará esperando…-Sonrió su madre.

A Sakura se le erizo toda la piel- Touya?- Trago pesado-Si..mamá…-La idea de ver a su hermano era aterradora, ya se imaginaba que la vería como una pecadora y al sentenciaría a 1000 latigazos por irse con un hombre a mitad de la madrugada.

Vamos hija ve a cambiarte, asumo que hoy no iras a la oficina pequeña consentida!- Pronuncio medio en serio y en broma su madre.

Esta le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias mamá!- Levantándose y corriendo hacia su habitación, la verdad no tenía ninguna prisa por ver a su hermano pero deseaba estar sola un rato.

-ooo-ooo-

El tráfico fue ligero y llego sin problemas a la oficina de su hermano, como todo buen ejecutivo el último piso le correspondía a este y a su socio Yue Tsukishiro.

Buenas tarde Srita. Kinomoto! En un momento le aviso a su hermano que está usted aquí- Le dijo con una sonrisa la secretaria de Touya, una mujer algo regordeta de alrededor de unos cuarenta años.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en uno de los sillones de piel café que había en la sala de espera.

Sakura-chan! –Escucho la voz de Yue mientras salía de su oficina- Que gusto verte! Debe ser mi día de suerte!-Este se acerco con los brazos muy abiertos.

Hola Yue-kun!- Contesto con una sonrisa.

Vienes por negocios o placer? –Sonrió pícaramente.

Sonrió nerviosamente bajo aquella interrogante, no cabía su vista en ninguna de las dos categorías- Voy a comer con mi hermano…

Es una coincidencia entonces! Yo también estoy yendo a comer!-Proclamo el dueño de los ojos color hielo.

Sakura! –La voz autoritaria de su hermano le calo hasta el último hueso de su columna vertebral.

Ho…hola hermano! –Lo saludo dándose cuenta del seño fruncido que portaba su hermano al acercarse a ellos, definitivamente no sería nada agradable lo que tenía que decirle.

Bien estamos completos! –Proclamo satisfecho Yue.

Uhm? Completos? –Pregunto un confundido Touya mirando a su socio.

Es que le contaba a Yue que vine por ti para ir comer…-Aclarando la pequeña Kinomoto.

Y como yo también estoy de salida a lo mismo podemos ir los 4 juntos no te parece Touya?- Mirando al moreno.

Los cuatro? –Miro con sospecha Touya.

Si…Iba a ser una sorpresa pero…Yukito ha llegado a la ciudad-Volteando con una sonrisa hacia Sakura.

Yukito está en la ciudad!?–Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los Kinomoto, la emoción vibro a través del grito de la ojiverde.

Veo que te da mucho gusto ver a mi hermanito…que envidia me da-Posando cariñosamente una mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

Desde que viajo a Inglaterra nuestra comunicación no ha sido mucha…-Aquellos ojos verdes expresaban mucha ternura al recordar a su viejo amigo.

Touya se sentía profundamente ignorado y alejado de sus intenciones primarias de regañ…platicar con su hermana-Uhmmm-Se aclaro la garganta el moreno- Pues yo…

Bien creo que todo está decidido! No es así Sakura?- Ofreciéndole el hombre de cabello plata un brazo caballerosamente a la castaña.

Siiii!-Tomando con emoción el brazo de su interlocutor dejando parado a su hermano, quien los veía alejarse sin dar crédito a sus ojos por la desviación que había tomado todo- Vamos hermano! Que te dejamos! –La sonrisa de su hermana siempre había podido derrotarlo.

Paren el ascensor!- Grito mientras corría para alcanzarlos, apenas pudo entrar antes de ser aplastado por las puertas- Son unos desconsiderados! –Vocifero molesto Touya.

Ay hermano que gruñón eres!– Reía divertida Sakura apoyando su cabeza contra el brazo de Yue.

Dónde está tu seriedad Tsukishiro?! Me extraña de ti…-La cara de enojo del moreno, dejaba a simple vista que se sentía ofendido por ese comportamiento.

Es inevitable contagiarse de la jovialidad de esta hermosa pequeña! –Atrayendo más a Sakura contra sí. Lo que provoco que a Touya se le saltara más esa vena en la sien, no le gustaba nada que ningún hombre fuera tan cariñoso con su hermanita. Pero de un momento a otro las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Vamos!- Jalando a ambos hombres de los brazos casi dando un salto fuera del ascensor

Las risas inundaron la ida a un conocido restaurante, claro de parte de Touya no tantas pero le gustaba ver feliz a su hermana.

Yukito llegara en cualquier momento…-Miro alrededor y apenas dicho esto por el umbral cruzo un hombre alto y muy apuesto de tez blanca con los cabellos grises, poseedor de unos ojos almendrados que portaban unos lentes, ese era el hermano menor de Yue- Hermano!

Yue! Tanto tiempo!- Se acerco contento al ver a su hermano, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver a la pequeña castaña en la mesa con una gran sonrisa

Pero si es…Sakura!- Grito con emoción y en vez de abrazar a su hermano corrió directo a ella

Yukito!- Le correspondió aquel tan afectuoso abrazo, lo que a los otros dos hombres no les gusto tanto

Como sabias que estaría aquí! Que hermosa sorpresa!- Miraba fascinado a Sakura- Que guapa te has puesto!

Gracias! Fue una coincidencia yo fui a la oficina a buscar a mi hermano y Yue me dijo que vendrías y no pude resistirlo!- La emoción estaba a flor de piel.

Touya que gusto verte de nuevo!- Abrazo con afecto a su viejo compañero de escuela- Y muchas felicidades ahora que es oficial, siento mucho no haber llegado a tiempo…-Dijo con pesar

No te preocupes, se que tus investigaciones en la universidad te tienen atado- Le sonrió a su viejo amigo.

Tu sabias?!- Pregunto incrédula la ojiverde- Yo apenas me entere ayer!

Jajaja si…-Le sonreía a Sakura.

Claro como le pedí que fuera mi padrino tenía que enterarse-Rió burlesco Touya ante la queja de su hermanita.

A lo que Sakura le saco la lengua a su hermano- Pues cuando yo decida casarme tampoco te diré!

Para eso espero aun esperes algún tiempo más…Eres tan joven…-Dijo Yue mirándola mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre una de sus manos y sonreía.

Todos los miraron un poco extrañados y Sakura solo atino a sonreír torcidamente.

Bien porque no ordenamos de una vez! La comida del avión no es para nada deliciosa-Sonrió Yukito.

La sonrisa de Sakura se volvió autentica y agradecía al cielo por que el buen Yukito cambiara el tema.

Paso un poco más de una hora entre la comida y la conversación, la cuenta ya había sido pedida.

Touya miro su reloj- Ya es hora de regresar a la oficina Yue, recuerda la junta con el Sr. Lang

Si estoy al pendiente, hermano te pido un taxi- Yue miro a su hermano.

De ninguna manera! Déjame llevarte Yukito!- Proclamo la ojiverde.

Sonrió complacido Yukito- Esta bien me iré contigo Sakura.

Ya rumbo a la casa de Yue donde se quedaría Yukito, ambos platicaban como los viejos amigos que eran.

Si me acuerdo de todo eso jajajaja- Dijo entre risas Yukito.

Oye…que te parece que vayamos al viejo parque donde solíamos ir? Te parece o estas ocupado? –Le propuso Sakura mientras manejaba.

Digamos que estoy de vacaciones así que estoy disponible- Miraba a la castaña sonreír.

Bien! Perfecto!- Acelero su auto deportivo hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuantos recuerdos! – Corría contenta por el parque dirigiéndose a los columpios la más pequeña de los Kinomoto.

Tú no cambias Sakura- Corría Yukito tras ella.

Te has hecho lento con los años! Jajajajajaja- Reía sin parar Sakura llegando de primero a los columpios meciéndose de inmediato en uno de ellos

Sabes te conozco..y no quería mencionarlo antes pero te veo preocupada…-Le dijo con un poco de preocupación mientras se sentaba en el otro columpio.

Ella siguió columpiándose pero su rostro dejo de dibujar la sonrisa para volverse seria- Tan transparente soy…

Para el ojo experto…Digo 2 años de noviazgo no pasan desapercibidos no? – Le sonrió con dulzura como tratando de consolarla.

Ella sonrió con un leve sonrojo- Fueron dos años maravillosos verdad…

Si nunca olvidare el día que te lo pedí…Te veías tan hermosa, tu cabello corto meciéndose con el viento tal y como lo hace ahora…solo que ahora es más largo- Yukito miraba con dulzura a su pequeño amor de la escuela.

En este mismo parque fue que me besaste por primera vez…-Recordó con más añoranza que pena.

En estos mismos columpios un día de enero…Nunca se me olvidara- Dijo Yukito mientras miraba las hojas de los arboles caer – Quieres contarme que te preocupa? Te prometo ser discreto – La miro con complicidad.

Ella soltó un largo suspiro y lo miro con los algo cristalizados- Confió en ti Yukito, nunca he dejado de hacerlo…Pero ni yo misma me entiendo que me sucede…

Mmmm sigues con Eriol? Es con el que tienes problemas?- Pregunto curioso.

Si aun sigo con el…y si ayer precisamente tuvimos una fuerte discusión…Tan fuerte que termine yéndome al final de la fiesta…-Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Vaya entonces si fue serio…-Manifestó Yukito.

Con otro hombre…-Termino de concluir con aun más vergüenza la castaña.

Que?! Con otro hombre!? – Grito asustado tanto que la gente que pasaba por el parque los miraba.

Yukito! – Grito apenada Sakura.

Perdón!...Es que me sorprendes..vaya si que has cambiado no eras tan desinhibida cuando íbamos a la escuela, Me consta! lo recuerdo bien! – Mientras se acomodaba los lentes tratando de evitar que Sakura viera que también se había sonrojado.

No pienses mal! No me fui con otro propósito…Además el es un amigo…-La vergüenza la coronaba.

Y él lo sabe? Tu amigo lo sabe que es solo eso?- Interrogaba a la castaña.

Ah…pues si…yo le he dicho…-El sonrojo en vez de desaparecer aumentaba.

Mmm algo me dice que las cosas ya empiezan a tener nombre…Si es lo que pienso Sakura debes analizar tus sentimientos y decidir qué es lo que quieres…Creo que has llevado por las cuentas una relación larga…-Yukito comenzaba a mecerse también.

No es tan sencillo Yuki…-Sakura se mecía con lentitud cabizbaja.

Sé que eso parece pero…-No pudo concluir Yukito.

Estoy comprometida…-Soltó seria Sakura, cosa que sorprendió a este- Y le di mi palabra de casarme con el…

Pero si no estás convencida o si ya no quieres…el deberá entender, no es el fin del mundo…-Dijo con tranquilidad.

Es que no entiendes! –Los ojos cristalinos rompieron en llanto- Yo tengo que hacerlo – Las lagrimas caían como un río ella se tapo la cara.

Sakura…-Dijo casi en un susurro y se levanto a abrazarla- Nada es tan importante Sakura…Tranquila…-Ahora si estaba preocupado.

Ella lloro en silencio en su hombro por un rato, ella necesitaba eso un abrazo sentirse querida sin ningún compromiso…Los sentimientos encontrados de culpa, resentimiento, amor, celos todos estaba en su pecho como una bomba de tiempo.

Sabes…verte en este dilema me dan ganas de secuestrarte y llevarte a Inglaterra conmigo- Le sonrió divertido.

No es tan buena idea Eriol es ingles y tiene familia ahí…pero podríamos huir a una isla tropical, casarnos y tener una docena de hijos ahí…-Medito la castaña, limpiándose las lagrimas.

Ambos se miraron un segundo y rompieron en risas.

Así me gustas sonriendo…-Le acaricio un mejilla y le dio un beso en la cabeza- Cumplir tus promesas es importante pero también lo es seguir a tu corazón y ser sinceros no lo olvides.

Sakura se limpio las lagrimas restantes y abrazo con fuerza a Yukito- Gracias…

Yukito correspondió el abrazo, al ser más alto que ella hacía lucir muy tierna la escena, hacia tanto tiempo que no se encontraba así con alguien.

La tarde seguía cayendo al igual que las hojas, y en ese parque alguien más compartía la escena desde la distancia, aquella mujer de cabellos azabaches y mirada rubí contemplaba pensativa a la pareja. Nunca sabes quién puede estar observándote.

Me dio mucho gusto estar un rato contigo Sakura- Dijo Yukito una vez que se bajo del auto descapotable enfrente de su hogar provisional.

Igual a mi Yuki-kun…Gracias por todo- Sonrió.

No vemos pronto Sakura-chan!- Sonrió con dulzura.

Claro! Hasta pronto! –Dando un arranconazo alejándose de ahí dejando sumido en sus pensamientos a su viejo amor de la escuela.

En su auto Sakura iba meditando todo lo platicado con Yukito y su madre, aunque él no conocía las razones de la promesa aun así le dijo muchas cosas con sentido al igual que su mamá…Saco su celular y marco

Si…Eriol…Si…necesitamos hablar…si voy para allá, llego en 20 minutos – Colgó y su tono fue tan monótono, se miro un momento en su retrovisor- Debo hacerlo…-Acelero.

Eriol que se encontraba en ese momento en su departamento tenía un extraño presentimiento que lo envolvió, la voz de Sakura no sonaba igual…Tal vez seguía molesta o quizás.

Maldición!- Vocifero y se sentó de golpe en la cama.

Que sucede?-Dijo la voz de una fémina en su cama.

Tienes que irte ella vendrá a verme en 20 minutos- su tono sonaba irritado.

Está bien…solo me vestiré y me iré…-La mujer sin vacilar más se levanto envuelta en la sabana para esconder su desnudez

Eriol se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que acaso iba a perderlo todo? Lo atormentaban sus pensamientos no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Eriol!- Casi grito la mujer.

Que!? –Dijo distraído saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Ya me voy ella no tarda en venir…y por favor tranquilo…sabes que todo estará bien…Ella..te ama- Se le contrajo el corazón pero a pesar de dicho esto lo beso en los labios con suavidad y salió del departamento antes de romper en llanto.

Desde la salida de la mujer del departamento pasaron exactamente 6 minutos, siendo a principios del séptimo que entro Sakura decidida a tomar las riendas de lo que pasaba en su vida.

**\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\**

**Lo siento por tardar tanto! Como mencione en el capitulo anterior no hay excusa suficiente, pero aquí dejo esta entrega más larga que el anterior.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews de verdad Muchas Gracias! Y también aquellos que solo se han limitado a leer…**

**Cuídense mucho todos y les mando muchos besos y abrazos y ke la vida les sonría bonito! **

**XOXO Su amiga: Zauberry XOXO**


End file.
